Les enfants sans passé
by Mili-senpai
Summary: Deux jumeaux dont personne ne sait qui ils sont, d'où ils sont, recueillis à l'âge de 6 ans par Umino Iruka, dans le village caché du pays du feu, Konoha. Appartenant au stade des enfants prodiges, ils deviennent rapidement de puissants ninjas, veillant à la sécurité du village. Quand, un jour, l'ordre d'une mission un peu spéciale va bouleverser leur vie.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur : **Milianii-chan

**Genre : **Aventure, Humour (euh… enfin c'est vous voyez !) et dans un futur lointain lemon, hétéro et homosexuel. ^^

**Disclaimer :** La majeure partie des personnages proviennent du manga **« Naruto »**, ils ne sont donc pas à moi, je laisse cet honneur à Masashi Kishimoto, le créateur. w Par contre, l'héroïne principale est de mon invention, ainsi que son frère et d'autre qui apparaitrons bientôt ! Petit aperçu des personnages :

Kasama Airin : Jeune fille de 14 ans, contrôlant le métal, 1m55, avec des cheveux mi- long, brun avec une grande mèche noir, et aux yeux bleu, virant au noir quand elle est en colère. Elle est froide et solitaire, elle ne montre que rarement ses sentiments et émotions. Elle ne le montre pas, mais elle aime profondément son frère, Takeo.

Kasama Takeo : Garçon de 14 ans, jumeau d'Airin, contrôlant la roche, 1m58, cheveux en bataille brun clair, et yeux vert émeraude. Il est tout l'inverse de sa sœur, joyeux, maladroit, bavard, il se lie d'amitié rapidement avec tout le monde mais peut très rapidement devenir impitoyable et insensible comme Airin pour un simple malentendu. Il recherche sans cesse l'amour de sa sœur, l'aimant sincèrement.

**Résumé :** Deux jumeaux dont personne ne sait qui ils sont, d'où ils sont, recueillis à l'âge de 6 ans par Umino Iruka, dans le village caché du pays du feu, Konoha. Appartenant au stade des enfants prodiges, ils deviennent rapidement de puissants ninjas, veillant à la sécurité du village. Quand, un jour, l'ordre d'une mission un peu spéciale va bouleverser leur vie.

** Les enfants sans passé.**

**Chapitre 1**.

Enfin de retour. Je n'attendais que ça. Mission terminée, de plus de 3 semaines au village caché de Kiri, afin d'arrêter des tentatives terroristes par les ninjas d'Oto.

Me voilà à Konoha, j'avais hâte même si je savais qu'à peine rentrée une nouvelle mission me tomberait dessus. Et mon stupide frère qui lui se la coule douce…

Moi, Kasama Airin, je suis un juniin du village caché de Konoha. Je vais aussi être acceptée dans la grande organisation de l'ANBU… A à peine 14 ans, d'après l'Hokage, nous sommes des enfants précoces avec mon frère Takeo. A 8 ans j'ai réussi assez vite mon test de genin, puis à 10 ans, j'ai fini sans difficulté l'examen des chunins. Tout ça avec mon frère, évidemment. Lui, par contre, a choisi une autre voix, enfin pas très différente mais nous ne faisons jamais de mission ensemble. Il est l'espion principal de Tsunade-sama, l'actuel Hokage de Konoha. Il la suit à la lettre, n'écoute qu'elle, et malheureusement ne respecte que ses ordres.

Je n'arrête pas de lui répéter qu'on dirait un stupide toutou suivant sa maitresse, mais têtu comme il est, il n'en a strictement rien à faire.

Bien qu'on nous voit toujours nous disputer ou nous battre, moi et mon frère nous ne pouvons pas nous détester, après tout, il est ma seule famille.

Soyons plus clair. C'était il y a maintenant 7 ans, quand Iruka nous a trouvés évanouis dans les bois. Nous avons été ramenés au village, emmenés à l'hôpital et gardés sous surveillance. Très vite, médecins, ninjas, et autres ont tout de suite compris qu'à par notre nom et notre lien de parenté, mon frère et moi nous ne souvenions de rien. Je me rappelle de cette sensation étrange de ne savoir que son nom. C'était affreux. Je tremblais de peur. Pas parce que je ne me souvenais de rien. Parce que j'avais peur de découvrir un moment ou un autre, moi et mon frère, qui nous étions vraiment.

Aujourd'hui encore, je ne me souviens de rien, mon frère non plus. Ca me rassure énormément, je vous l'avoue, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de découvrir qui je suis. C'est la seule chose qui me fait peur à vrai dire.

Oui. Je n'ai peur de rien, ni du noir, comme d'autre enfant de mon âge. Je n'ai pas peur de ninjas plus forts que moi. Je n'ai peur que d'une chose… J'ai peur de moi-même.

Me voilà arrivée. Aaaaah… Enfin !

Comme un ninja qui se respecte, je ne vais pas m'embêter à traverser la ville par les rues. Hop ! Je saute de toit en toit, si bien qu'à force j'en connais par cœur les moindres recoins. C'est tellement bon de retrouver un endroit si familier !

Je me dépêche d'aller à la maison. Après avoir profité de la vue magnifique que la ville m'offrait, je me dirige donc vers le bâtiment de l'Académie, où je vis depuis maintenant 6 ans avec Iruka et mon frère.

Après quelques voltiges, je rentre enfin dans le petit appartement qu'Iruka loue à côté de l'Académie, ce dernier est professeur dans cette Académie. Pour tout avouer, il m'a beaucoup manqué pendant ces trois semaines passé en mission, il est pour moi et mon frère, l'équivalent d'un père. Bien que je ne le montre pas, j'ai beaucoup d'estime pour lui, et c'est une des rares personnes à qui j'accorde ma confiance.

« Tadaima ! » Ai-je crié tellement je suis impatiente.

J'entends au loin un fracassement de casserole tombées et un léger « Aie ! » gémissant.

J'émets un long soupir, devinant que ce raffut provient évidemment d'Iruka.

Je me dépêche de le rejoindre dans la cuisine, et à peine ai-je passée la porte que je le vois complétement allongé par terre entouré d'une dizaine de produits ustensiles. J'allais dire quelque chose comme « Vous êtes vraiment maladroit, Iruka» mais il ne me laisse pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche et se précipite sur moi à quatre pattes en criant :

« Ma Airin-chan ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ma petite fifille chérie ! » S'exclame-t-il en m'agrippant les jambes pour que je ne me dégage pas.

« Iruka! Mais lâche-moi, nom de Dieu ! Je vais tombWAAAAAA ! » Ai-je crié avant de m'écrouler sur le sol avec Iruka qui me tenait toujours par les jambes.

« Et bah. Tu viens à peine de rentrer et tu fous un bordel pas possible. T'es pire que moi, p'tite sœur. » Déclare une voix derrière moi.

Je me retourne tant bien que mal, encore allongée, pour apercevoir la tête de mon stupide frère. Il se tient appuyé sur le rebord de la porte, bras croisés, et jambe relevée. Et bien sûr, il me regarde avec son sourire plein de malice et de provocation, pendant que ses yeux verts émeraude me scrutent avec intensité.

« Ba-ka ! » Je lui lance en le regardant, puis je me retourne brusquement vers Iruka qui commence à avoir les larmes aux yeux. « Iruka! Lâche-moi tout de suite s'il te plait ! » Fis-je avec un ton stricte.

« Ah… Euh… Oui, oui ! Gomenasai ! »

Lentement, je me relève avec l'aide d'Iruka, et me retourne vers mon frère et lui lâche :

« Tu peux parler, imbécile ! Celui qui fout le bordel ici, c'est toi et personne d'autre ! Moi, je ne fais qu'effacer tes conneries ! » Je lui reproche. « … Mais sinon, heureuse de te revoir, nii-san » Finis-je avec un demi-sourire.

Takeo ouvre grand les yeux, puis m'adresse un sourire rayonnant que lui seul pouvait faire. Je suis heureuse de retrouver ce sourire. Il m'a tellement manqué.

« Aha ! Je t'ai tellement manqué que la GRANDE Airin me fait l'honneur de m'adresser un sourire ! » S'exclame-t-il tout en s'approchant de moi et me prends dans ses bras. « Moi aussi, j'suis heureux de te revoir, p'tite sœur ! »

Je ne fais rien au début. J'ai toujours haï les contacts physiques. Mais là, il s'agit de mon frère. Alors, je me permets de lui rendre son câlin, j'en avais tant besoin quand on y pense.

« Bouhouhou… Snif.. Snif… Mes deux petits trésors… C'est tellement beau… Bwaaaa… »

Takeo et moi nous tournons nos têtes au même moment, et nous voyons un Iruka baignant de larmes en train de nous regarder avec tant d'amour que c'est presque à faire peur.

« Iruka … V-voyons ! Retient toi! » Dit Takeo un peu surpris.

« M-mais… On retrouve enfin notre petite Airin après trois longues semaines d'absence. » Murmure Iruka tout en séchant ses larmes.

« Oui, mais maintenant je suis là ! Et je compte bien rester un petit peu avant de repartir ! »

« T'as bien intérêt, p'tite sœur ! Je m'ennuyais moi ! » Me dit Takeo en me tapotant la tête.

« Lâche-moi, BAKA ! »

« Bon, bon, va te reposer dans ta chambre Airin, je vais préparer le repas… Et Takeo va m'aider tiens ! » Déclare Iruka avec un grand sourire.

Je me précipite vers ma chambre, laissant Takeo râler. Je me débarrasse de mon sac et m'allonge sur mon lit. Je suis de retour à la maison. Enfin. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard je redescends dans la cuisine.

Je m'installe, et commence à manger. Puis mon regard se pose sur Takeo puis sur Iruka.

Trois semaines sans eux. Ils m'ont tellement manqué. Je souris, et décide de profiter de chaque seconde passé avec cette merveilleuse famille recomposée.

Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il allait se passer le lendemain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur : **Milianii-chan

**Genre : **Aventure, Humour (euh… enfin c'est vous voyez !) et dans un futur lointain lemon, hétéro et homosexuel. (quand on y pense ... très très lointain...) ^^

**Disclaimer :** La majeure partie des personnages proviennent du manga **« Naruto »**, ils ne sont donc pas à moi, je laisse cet honneur à Masashi Kishimoto, le créateur. w Par contre, l'héroïne principale est de mon invention, ainsi que son frère et d'autre qui apparaitrons bientôt !

**Résumé :** Deux jumeaux dont personne ne sait qui ils sont, d'où ils sont, recueillis à l'âge de 6 ans par Umino Iruka, dans le village caché du pays du feu, Konoha. Appartenant au stade des enfants prodiges, ils deviennent rapidement de puissants ninjas, veillant à la sécurité du village. Quand, un jour, l'ordre d'une mission un peu spéciale va bouleverser leur vie.

* * *

**Chapitre 2.**

#Biiiip biiip… Biiip biiip#

« Tais-toi ! Stupide réveil. » Ai-je grommelé avec une vois fatiguée.

Je tends le bras, cherche à tâtons ce maudit réveil, que je trouve enfin et me permet de l'écrabouiller pour échapper à ce bruit horrible. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lire l'heure par contre. Mais je crois qu'il est environ 7 :30 du matin.

Je me lève lentement, enfile un pull d'Iruka qui trainait dans ma chambre, va savoir pourquoi, et me dirige vers la salle à manger. En entrant dans la pièce, j'aperçois ce dernier préparant le p'tit déjeuner. Miam!… Ses petits déjeuners sont vraiment les meilleurs!

Je me dirige vers la table et m'assoie tout en lui lançant.

« Ohayo Iruka. Tu as bien dormi ? »

« Ah ! Airin! Oui, oui, très bien dormi et toi ? »

« Hum ? Ouais… Ça va. J'avais juste oublié que Takeo ronfle. ».

« Humpf. J'y peux rien si je ronfle, Madame la somnambule. » Grogne une voix derrière moi.

Je me retourne presque dans un sursaut et aperçois mon frère, torse-nu avec pantalon en coton blanc avec des cœurs noirs et rouges. Je le dévisage sans rien dire et le regardant lentement s'assoir en face de moi, puis dans un souffle lui lance :

« Oh mon dieu, Takeo. Mais tu es ridicule. C'est q-quoi ce …ça ? » Ai-je soufflé en montrant son pantalon qui ferait rire toute personne dans un rayon de 10km.

« Ah. Ça ? C'est Tsunade-sama qui me l'a offert, pendant que t'étais pas là… T'aimes pas ? » Me demande-t-il presque en rougissant.

Je savais que Tsunade-sama avait des goûts qui laissaient à désirer… Mais là.

« Nan. Nan, j'aime pas. »

Takeo prend un air déçu. Mais il devait s'attendre à ce commentaire de ma part. Il ne dit plus rien durant le p'tit déj' puis après avoir fini se dirige directement dans sa chambre pour à mon avis, enlever cette monstruosité.

Je me rends aussi dans ma chambre après avoir remercié Iruka, et m'habille en tenue normale. Bien que je doive les porter tout le temps, les vêtements de l'ANBU que je devais essayer durant cette mission étaient assez désagréables. Je me sens beaucoup mieux avec mon T-shirt large et mon short moulant. Après m'être préparée et nettoyée, je descends rejoindre Takeo qui bizarrement m'attend avec Iruka.

« Bon, la p'tite ! T'étais plus rapide quand on était p'tits ! Tu te fais belle pour qui, hein ? » Me demande Takeo avec un regard provocateur.

« Je me fais belle pour rattraper la honte que tu nous fais, ordure. »

« Répète un p… »

« Bon ! Bon. Les enfants, s'il vous plait. On vient à peine de se retrouver et vous vous engueulez déjà. » Le stoppe Iruka. « Aujourd'hui, nous allons rendre visite à Tsunade-sama. Elle a... Une mission importe, pour vous deux. » Finit-il, guettant nos réactions.

Silence.

« Une mission pour nous deux ? » Je m'exclame en même temps que mon frère.

« Oui, une mission, vous deux ensemble. Alors je vous prie d'être attentifs. »

Une mission pour Takeo et moi ? Mais ça ne nous était jamais arrivé ! Je sais que nos missions et métier en quelque sorte étaient différents, mais nous ne faisons jamais de mission ensemble car, et ça Tsunade-sama le sais très bien, si nous sommes ensemble, nous pouvons être très dangereux. La première et la dernière mission effectué avec mon frère a risqué de faire exploser un rayon de 5km de la foret d'Ame, le village caché de la pluie ! Quel risque prend t-elle à nous mettre dans la même mission ! La vieille Tsunade aurait perdu la tête ?

« Bon ben. On y va, hein ! On va pas dire non à une mission quand même ! » Lance mon frère après un silence avec un faux enthousiasme.

Il ne le montre pas, mais je sais qu'il a peur. Moi aussi, un peu.

Sans un mot de plus, nous quittons l'appartement pour nous diriger vers la demeure de l'Hokage.

Arriver dans le hall, nous nous présentons, on nous fait patienter quelques minutes. Puis une jeune femme vient nous chercher et nous demande de la suivre.

Après avoir déambulé dans plusieurs couloirs, nous nous retrouvons devant le bureau de Tsunade-sama.

Nous entendons un faible « Entrez » derrière la porte et Takeo, habitué, ouvre et passe le premier dans le bureau de son supérieur.

Tsunade-sama est assise, bras posés sur la table, et nous regarde avec son regard pénétrant. Bien que normalement elle devrait ressembler à une vieille de 50 ans, elle a l'allure d'une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années. Takeo la salue, un peu trop familièrement à mon goût, mais cela ne semble pas déranger Tsunade-sama. Elle nous fixe, moi et Takeo, à tour de rôle.

« Je pense que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici. » Lance-t-elle, rompant le silence qui s'était installé.

« Euh… »

« Non, Tsunade-sama. Ils n'ont pas la moindre idée de ce qu'ils font ici. Je ne leur en ai pas parlé. » Baragouine Iruka, mal l'aise.

« Hum… » Fit-elle toujours en nous fixant. « Eh bien, Kazama Takeo et Kazama Airin, je vous donne dès maintenant une mission très importante qui ne concerne que vous deux… Et personne d'autre. »

Surprise, je relève la tête, et pose mon regard sur Tsunade-sama. J'attends que la suite veuille bien sortir de sa bouche.

« Votre mission porte sur… Votre entière rééducation. »

Silence.

« NANI ? » s'exclame mon frère en se levant si brutalement qu'il fait sursauter la pauvre Shizune qui est derrière Tsunade-sama.

« N-notre ? Notre quoi ? Rééducation ? Vous plaisantez, Tsunade-sama ? Et puis, qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire dans rééducations ? On est si dangereux qu'il faut que nous soyons surveillés ? Hein ? C'est une très très mauvaise plaisanterie ça, Tsunade-sama ! »

Moi, je ne dis rien. Je suis tétanisée. Rééducation. Que veut-elle dire dans « Rééducation » ? Une idée me vient à l'esprit, mais c'est tellement absurde que je préfère l'oublier aussitôt.

« Il n'y a pas de piège. Ce que je veux dire dans « Rééducation » est que vous allez tout recommencer de zéro. Vous avez 14 ans, vous deux. L'âge qui correspond à la dernière année passée dans l'Académie. Vous n'avez jamais profité de votre jeunesse, trop tôt vous êtes parti en mission. Risquant votre jeune vie. Jamais vous n'avez pu avoir d'amis stables. Alors avec Iruka-sensei, nous avons décidé que vous allez revenir à l'Académie, pour rattraper en quelque sorte, votre enfance perdue. » Explique-t-elle d'une voix calme et sereine.

Encore un silence.

Non ! Pas ça ! C'est ce que j'avais redouté ! Je le savais ! Tsunade-sama est assez tordue pour nous faire ça ! Revivre l'Académie ? Je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas me retrouver avec d'autres enfants de mon âge ! Je ne pourrai jamais faire de contacts ! Ils ne l'ont pas encore compris ! Je ne peux pas avoir d'amis ! Je n'en veux pas ! Takeo et Iruka me suffisent largement !

Je fixe Tsunade-sama d'un regard affolé.

J'allais dire quelque chose quand Takeo me devança.

« Mais Tsunade-sama ! Cela nous servira à quoi ? Nous nous débrouillons très bien sans amis ! Et la différence de niveau, alors ? Vous allez perdre deux ninjas compétents ! Nous allons perdre la main à faire mumuse avec des gamins incapables de lancer un kunai droit ! Vous nous prenez pour qui ? Nous n'avons absolument pas de temps à perdre avec des gosses ! Et puis-je... » Recommence Takeo avant d'être coupé par Tsunade-sama qui commence à perdre patience.

« Ca suffit, Takeo ! Ne discute pas mes ordres ! Et puis si tu avais eu une enfance normale, tu n'auras pas été aussi impertinent ! Tu prends la grosse tête ! Et je sais que cela vous fera du bien, à toi et à ta sœur ! »

Que répondre ? Je ne veux absolument aller à l'Académie. Je ne veux pas approcher d'autres enfants. Je ne veux pas avoir d'amis, parce que je sais qu'ils auront peur. Peur de moi et de Takeo. Ça s'est toujours passé comme ça de toute façon. Tout le monde nous fuit. Nous, les enfants sans passé, aux pouvoirs et forces étranges et inquiétantes.

« Tsunade-sama. Soyez raisonnable. Cela ne fera que ralentir notre entrainement et notre expérience. Et puis, vous savez comment il est difficile pour nous d'être appréciés, les habitants ont peur, et cette peur est peut-être déjà gravée dans le comportement et mémoires de leurs enfants. » Finis-je en réfléchissant bien à mes paroles.

« Je le sais très bien. Et je sais aussi que vous souffrez silencieusement de cette peur à votre égard. Et venir à l'Académie est la seule façon de vous faire accepter » Dit-elle en affichant un sourire. « Et puis de toute façon vous n'avez pas le choix ! Votre « rentrée » sera lundi prochain ! Allé, Ouste maintenant ! Hop hop, dégagez de mon bureau ! » S'exclame-t-elle en faisant un signe de la main montrant que si on ne partait pas maintenant elle allait nous mettre une raclée.

Nous sortons en vitesse, pour nous retrouver ensuite dehors Takeo, Iruka et moi, devant la grande bâtisse qui servait de maison à cette demeurée. Sur le retour, personne ne dit un mot. Nous préparons à manger, puis après le repas, je rends visite à mes collègues d'ANBU, les avertissant que je ne serai pas là, pendant… Pas mal de temps. Ils n'ont pas l'air surpris, apparemment déjà au courant.

Puis je décide de me promener dans la ville. Pendant toute l'après-midi à vrai dire.

Tard le soir, je rentre enfin à la maison mais ne dîne pas, je fais un rapide « coucou » à Iruka et à Takeo puis me dirige vers ma chambre. Je m'étale sur mon lit et pense à ce qu'il va se passer lundi. Je crains le pire. Quelques minutes plus tard, Takeo ouvre ma porte et me dit bonne nuit mais reste planté là à moitié dans ma chambre et le couloir.

« T'a peur pour lundi, toi ? » me demande-t-il après un silence.

« J'ai pas peur. Je sais juste que je vais faire peur. Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller. » Je souffle faiblement.

Il ne dit rien… Puis me redit bonne nuit et part vers sa chambre… J'ai vraiment peur pour lundi.

* * *

**Merci pour votre lecture! Prochain chapitre... Surement la semaine prochaine dans les alentours de mercredi!**

**Reviews! 8D** _**(Enfin... C'est vous qui voyez... Mouéhéhéhé!) w**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur : **Milianii-chan

**Genre : **Aventure, Humour (euh… enfin c'est vous qui voyez !) et dans un futur lointain lemon, hétéro et homosexuel. ^^

**Disclaimer :** La majeure partie des personnages proviennent du manga **« Naruto »**, ils ne sont donc pas à moi, je laisse cet honneur à Masashi Kishimoto, le créateur. w Par contre, l'héroïne principale est de mon invention, ainsi que son frère et d'autre qui apparaitrons bientôt ! Petit aperçu des personnages :

**Résumé :** Deux jumeaux dont personne ne sait qui ils sont, d'où ils sont, recueillis à l'âge de 6 ans par Umino Iruka, dans le village caché du pays du feu, Konoha. Appartenant au stade des enfants prodiges, ils deviennent rapidement de puissants ninjas, veillant à la sécurité du village. Quand, un jour, l'ordre d'une mission un peu spéciale va bouleverser leur vie.

* * *

**Chapitre 3.**

# Je cours. Encore et encore. Pour ensuite retrouver mon frère au bord d'un lac. Je suis terrorisée. Le regard de Takeo se pose sur moi, et comprend par le mien que quelque chose ne va pas.

« T-Takeo ! Il faut partie, vite ! I-Il va nous tuer, tu m'entends ! Il arrive, fait quelque chose Takeo, j'ai peur ! » Je murmure entre deux sanglots.

Takeo ne comprend pas, je le vois. J'essaye de lui expliquer mais il ne bouge pas. Puis son regard se dirige vers la forêt, au loin. Je me retourne brusquement. C'est lui.

L'homme approche lentement. Tenant dans sa main droite son katana encore mouillé de sang, se rapproche encore plus de nous. Il nous fixe avec un regard dans le vague, vide. Je me recroqueville sur Takeo, le serrant près de moi tellement j'ai peur. L'homme le voit, et me sourit. Un sourire triste. Il est maintenant à une trentaine de centimètres de nous. S'accroupit, pose son arme dans l'herbe et nous regarde. Quel doux et triste regard. Il passe de Takeo à moi, pour ensuite poser ses mains sur nos épaules. Je sursaute a son contacte. L'homme nous regarde encore, puis après un sourire nous dit.

« Takeo, Airin. Je suis désolé. » Lance-t-il en un souffle pour ensuite nous poser brutalement ses mains sur nos fronts.

Je sens une faible chaleur se répandre en moi. Puis m'écroule sur le sol en même temps que mon frère. Il fait noir. Je commence à ne plus rien entendre aussi. Il fait froid. J'ai peur.#

Je me réveille en sursaut, respire profondément et me précipite vers la salle de bain pour me rafraîchir. Encore et toujours ce maudit rêve. Depuis que mon frère et moi avons été retrouvés dans la forêt, ce rêve hante la plupart de mes nuits. Je suis sûr qu'il s'agit de mon passé. Revivre ce moment est si désagréable, si horrible que j'ai l'impression que je vais dégobiller tout ce que j'ai dans le ventre et m'enfermé dans un endroit clos pendant plusieurs jours à chaque fois !

« Respire Airin, respire… Aaaaahhh… Fiiiooooouuuu…. » Je me murmure.

« Woua. Je savais pas que t'étais devenue schizophrène p'tite sœur ? » S'écrit une voix que je reconnais bien derrière moi.

« Ahaha. Hilarant. J'suis pas schizo. J'me prépare à te supporter toute la journée, Ba-ka ! »

Takeo sourit bien que c'était plutôt une insulte, et se dirige vers moi et me prend par la taille en disant.

« Et j'ai même pas le droit à mon bisou du matin, hum ? » Ronronne-t-il avec un air de chien battu.

Pour toute réponse, il a droit à mon poing dans la figure. Je me précipite dans la cuisine en entendant les gémissements de Takeo dans la salle de bain.

« Ohayo, Iruka ! Tu as bien dormi ? » Je lui demande un peu trop joyeusement ce qui le surprit.

« Euh, oui oui ! Et toi ?... Et que me vaut cette humeur joyeuse dès le matin venant de toi en plus ? »

J'allais répliquer quelque chose quand Takeo fait son apparition dans la cuisine… En train de se masser le nez.

« Elle est joyeuse parce qu'elle vient de me foutre un poing dans la gueule. » Grogne-t-il.

« Hé ! J'y peux rien si tes « bonjours » sont plus que saoulant et de plus, bizarre ! « Un bisou », je t'en foutrai moi des bisous ! »

« Hé oh ! Tu réalises que ça fait trois semaines que t'es partie et tu veux que moi ou Iruka on ne vienne absolument pas te voir ni te demander comment tu vas ? Mais oui, Madame préfère être seule au monde ! C'est sûr que tu vas pas l'aimer l'Académie si t'es comme ça ! Moi j'ai décidé de laissé mon entrainement et mes missions pour pouvoir profiter de cette opportunité ! Sur ce, je vous quitte, j'ai pas faim ! » Crie-t-il avant de se diriger très rapidement vers sa chambre en claquant la porte.

Je le regarde s'en aller, abasourdie par ce changement si brusque de comportement et interroge Iruka du regard. Mais je le vois regarder en direction de la chambre de Takeo avec un regard triste, puis soudainement ce regard se pose sur moi. Iruka soupire et me dit.

« Il n'a pas tort Airin. Ton frère s'est beaucoup inquiété pour toi, et toi tu le repousse alors qu'il veut te montrer qu'il t'aime. Je sais que tu es comme ça, que tu ne veux pas de contacts, ne pas t'attacher à quelqu'un, mais là c'est ton propre frère et je sais très bien que tu l'aimes autant que lui t'aime, alors au lieu de le repousser, accepte ces moments entre lui et toi, cela lui fera plaisir et je suis sûr que ça te soulagera. » Me déclare-t-il avec un sourire triste avant de partir dans sa propre chambre me laissant seule avec mon égoïsme.

C'est vrai. Je suis une idiote. Non. Pire qu'une idiote ! Je suis une ratée ! Mon frère veut juste que je fasse attention à lui, que je lui dise que j'ai besoin de lui, que je l'aime, mais ces mots ne sortent pas ! Je n'arrive pas à les sortir, j'ai peur de les dire.

Après avoir ruminé pendant une quinzaine de minutes en écrabouillant mes chocapics, je me dirige vers ma chambre pour me préparer. Me préparer à quoi déjà ?

Ah oui. A « revivre mon enfance perdue » apparemment.

Bon. Pas de quoi déprimer. Je vais juste rester 3 trimestres avec des gosses baveux, indisciplinés, bruyants, agités, incapables de lancer un kunai droit comme l'a si bien dit Takeo l'autre jour, et surtout… De mon âge. Encore s'ils avaient été plus petits ou plus grands, ils m'auraient laissé tranquilles, mais là je sens qu'ils vont essayer de m'approcher, de me parler, et ça, oui ça ! Ca va pas le faire !

« Airin p'tain ! Dépêche ! On va être en retard ! » Crie Takeo qui sans aucun doute m'attend devant la porte pour partir.

Et bah. Il s'est vite remis du petit accident de ce matin le bougre.

Je descends aussi vite que je peux. Je suis un peu surprise en voyant Takeo portant des vêtements d'enfants normaux. Enfin moi aussi, me voir comme ça c'est surréel mais lui bizarrement ça le rend encore plus beau.

« Bon, les enfants on y va ? » Nous demande Iruka.

J'allais lui dire qu'il n'a pas à nous accompagner comme des petits enfants avant de me rappeler qu'il sera notre professeur, logiquement il se doit de nous suivre.

Personne ne dit un mot pendant tout le chemin, quelque passants disent bonjour à Iruka, mais évidemment nous ignorent, moi et Takeo. Que les gens sont bêtes ! On ne va pas les manger !

Arrivé devant l'Académie, je sens une boule se former dans mon ventre. Iruka appelle ça « stress » je ne savais pas que c'est aussi désagréable.

Nous entrons dans le bâtiment tout en suivant Iruka et il nous dit avant de rentrer dans une salle de classe d'être « Exemplaires » Comme si nous allions exploser devant cette bande de mômes.

Iruka nous adresse un sourire qui me réchauffe un peu le cœur et ouvre la porte.

« Bonjour, les enfants ! Asseyez-vous s'il vous plait, merci ! Kiba retourne à ta place tout de suite ! Nan, pas celle-là ! Là devant ! Voilà ! » Hurle-t-il en pointant du doigt la place qui est devant à sa gauche. « Bien ! Vous êtes au courant qu'aujourd'hui nous accueillons deux nouveaux élèves qui sont jumeaux, je vous prie d'être agréables et gentils avec eux ! Airin, Takeo, avancez s'il vous plait. » Nous demande-t-il avec un sourire.

Je vois Takeo qui s'avance assez rapidement vers le bureau, monte sur l'estrade et se place face aux élèves. Mais bien évidemment, moi, je ne bouge pas d'un poil.

« Airin ? Viens, approche » Me répète Iruka, en souriant doucement.

Je prends mon courage à deux mains et m'avance lentement. Je sens les regards des élèves se poser sur moi, c'est très désagréable de se sentir scruter comme ça. J'arrive enfin sur l'estrade et me place à coter de Takeo, qui me fait un sourire rapide.

« Bien ! Présentez-vous maintenant ! Les enfants, écoutez-les bien ! »

Je vois Takeo qui s'avance.

« Bonjour à tous ! Moi c'est Kasama Takeo ! Ravi d'vous rencontrer ! J'suis un mec gentil, mais quand on me cherche je tape ! » Lance-t-il avec énergie tout en faisant un signe de la main comme salut général.

Il regarde les élèves d'un regard provocateur que lui seul pouvait faire et demande à voix haute et sans gêne à Iruka où il devait s'assoir et ce dernier lui demande de s'installer au deuxième rang à côté d'un jeune garçon très bizarre avec des lunettes noires et un col haut cachant sa bouche, je crois avoir compris qu'il s'appelle Shiko ou Shino…

« Bien, merci Takeo pour cette présentation ! A toi maintenant ! » Ajoute-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

Je relève brusquement la tête et regarde tous les visages qui me scrutent, attendant que je veuille bien me présenter. Je m'avance, adresse un regard à Takeo qui me fait signe que tout va bien se passer en faisant la pose Bogoss, c'est-à-dire bras levé, pouce en l'air.

Quel débile.

« Kasama Airin… Enchantée. » Je souffle avant de me précipiter à la vitesse de la lumière vers la place tout au fond de la pièce pour m'assoir le plus rapidement possible. Pendant que je sors mes affaires, j'entends les enfants autour chuchoter.

« Woua ! Le nouveau est vraiment trop canon ! » Dit une fille à l'air niais et débile à une autre aussi bête qu'elle.

« Oh oui, tu as raison ! J'irai le voir à la fin du cours, tu viendras avec moi ? »Demande-t-elle avant de partir dans un délire incompréhensible avec sa copine.

Deux garçons à deux rangs de moi complétement blazés rajoutent :

« Mouais, il a l'air macho le nouveau. Encore un débile qui va plaire aux filles. » Grogne le premier en croisant les bras.

« Ouais, mais il a l'air quand même sympa… Par rapport à la fille… » Chuchote le deuxième pour les derniers mots.

Je me crispe en entendant ça. D'où il me juge comme ça ce p'tit merdeux ? Bon. Il faut que je me calme.

« Ouais, elle a pas l'air commode, en plus même si j'ai pas bien vu son visage, elle a pas l'air très jolie. »

Je vais les exploser. Tous autant qu'ils sont. Un massacre de plus ou de moins ça ne va pas changer grand-chose dans la situation actuelle.

« En plus, elle ressemble à Uchiwa Sasuke, enfin pour le caractère en tout cas. Espérons qu'elle soit moins snobe et moins solitaire. » Ajoute l'autre en dirigeant son regard vers un garçon tourné de dos.

Je suis son regard et observe ce fameux Sasuke. Il est grand, mince, avec des cheveux en épis assez longs noirs, pour un garçon évidemment. Il porte sur son pull le signe des Uchiwa, un éventail rouge et blanc.

Soudainement, il tourne la tête et croise mon regard pendant quelque secondes pour ensuite engueuler, a priori, son camarade de derrière, car ce dernier n'arrêtait pas de donner des coups de pied dans sa chaise.

J'observe plus attentivement son visage, il a les traits délicats, une bouche très fine un peu rosée, des yeux perçants d'un noir profond, son nez est un peu retroussé. Pendant qu'il parle il fronce légèrement les sourcils, ce qui lui donne un air « J'suis sérieux, je vais vraiment te péter la gueule. » Je fronce moi aussi les sourcils. Comment osent-ils me comparer à ce poulpe ? Ce mec m'inspire un dégout pur et simple ! Ses mimiques, gestes m'insupportent !

Le « poulpe » se retourne enfin. Ouf. Je n'ai plus à voir sa tête hideuse.

« HIIIIIIIIP ! Sasuke-kun est trop canoooooooon ! » Crie une fille blonde avec une longue queue de cheval, placée juste devant moi.

« Dégage Ino ! Sasuke-kun est pour moi ! Tu ne l'intéresses pas du tout, mollusque ! » Rétorque une autre fille avec des long cheveux roses qui me donnent la nausée.

« Oi ! Sakura, tu crois vraiment qu'il va s'intéresser à toi ? Grand front ! »

Et ce fut ce genre de dispute toute la matinée. J'essayais de suivre les cours que je connaissais déjà par cœur, mais avec ces pimbêches justes devant moi, j'ai eu mal à la tête en moins de trois secondes. Takeo, lui par contre, semblait bien s'en sortir. Son voisin qui était donc Shino ne parlait pas vraiment, mais celui de devant, Kiba, n'arrêtait pas de blaguer et rigoler avec lui. J'étais contente de le voir comme ça, on aurait vraiment dit qu'il était redevenu un simple gosse.

Après avoir pris mon déjeuner avec ce dernier, je me dirige vers la salle de classe et croise ce fameux Sasuke, il passe devant moi sans aucune expression sur le visage, je lui lance un regard furtif mais il ne le voit pas. Ce mec m'énerve ! Je me dépêche d'aller à ma place et attend qu'Iruka veuille bien commencer le cours.

« Bon ! Du calme les enfants ! Kiba, nom de Dieu ! Combien de fois vais-je te dire que ta place n'est pas là mais devant ! Reviens ici tout de suite ! » Dit- il en se plaçant devant la dite place. Je vois Kiba se diriger devant avec une tête de chien battu, pour ensuite s'affaler sur sa chaise sous le regard en colère d'Iruka. « Bien les enfants, aujourd'hui, petite évaluation sur le lancer de kunai, j'espère que vous avez tous compris le mouvement qu'il faut et la force nécessaire qu'il faut attribuer dans le lancer ? »Demande-t-il tout en souriant à la classe.

Je regarde mon frère, et ce dernier me fait un clin d'œil. Je souris. Takeo est un très bon lanceur, il peut toucher toutes cibles en son centre les yeux fermés et en mouvement. Moi, je me débrouille pas mal, ce n'est pas ma spécialité mais disons que j'ai une botte secrète. Maintenant, à savoir si cette botte secrète ne va pas faire un remue-ménage parmi les morveux.

Ça m'éviterait bien des problèmes.

* * *

**Voila, voila! Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre! ^^ (Reviews! ... [S'il vous plait]... x3)  
**

**Petite PUB, allez voir à tous prix le OS de Eimiin, "Tout bonheur à une fin." Un SasuNaru... Vraiment.. Wouah! 3  
**

**MERCI ENCORE! :33**


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur : **Milianii-chan

**Genre : **Aventure, Humour (euh… enfin c'est vous qui voyez !) et dans un futur lointain lemon, hétéro et homosexuel…(Très lointain !) ^^

**Disclaimer :** La majeure partie des personnages proviennent du manga **« Naruto »**, ils ne sont donc pas à moi, je laisse cet honneur à Masashi Kishimoto, le créateur. *0* Par contre, l'héroïne principale est de mon invention, ainsi que son frère et d'autre qui apparaitrons bientôt !

**Résumé :** Deux jumeaux dont personne ne sait qui ils sont, d'où ils sont, recueillis à l'âge de 6 ans par Umino Iruka, dans le village caché du pays du feu, Konoha. Appartenant au stade des enfants prodiges, ils deviennent rapidement de puissants ninjas, veillant à la sécurité du village. Quand, un jour, l'ordre d'une mission un peu spéciale va bouleverser leur vie.

* * *

**Chapitre 4.**

« Aller, aller les enfants, mettez-vous en file indienne, tout le monde passera ! » Nous rassure Iruka en plaçant les derniers dans la queue.

Pour l'exercice de lancer, nous nous sommes installés dans la cours, devant nous est disposé plusieurs poteaux avec des cibles dessus. Qu'est-ce que c'est ennuyeux… J'ai l'impression de retrouver mes 8 ans, et déjà qu'à cet âge-là je m'ennuyais, alors maintenant…

« Iruka! »

« Oui, Airin ? Et au fait évite de m'appeler « Iruka» mais plutôt « Iruka-sensei » s'il te plait, je suis ton professeur avant tout.»

Ouais, c'est ça.

« Viens, il faut que je te demande un truc. » Je lui réponds sans me préoccuper de sa remarque.

Il s'approche et je lui chuchote a l'oreille, au début il a l'air inquiet mais me rassure tout de suite et me dit qu'il n'y a pas de problèmes, pour moi comme pour Takeo.

L'exercice commence. Les élèves passent un à un, ils sont mignons a s'énerver pour avoir raté un lancer, bien qu'ils ne sont jamais seuls, tous ont ratés la plupart de leur lancer.

Je vois Takeo prendre 10 kunai, pour les 10 poteaux. Je souris au coin des lèvres, je sais déjà ce qu'il manigance, toujours le besoin irrésistible de frimer celui-là.

« Bon alors, cher camarades ! Je vais vous montrer ce qu'un bon ninja sait faire ! » Lance-t-il avant de faire une multitude de signes pour subitement s'enfoncer dans la terre

Les chuchotements et l'agitation prennent vite le petit publique, à par un énorme trou dans la terre, ils ne savent absolument pas où Takeo a disparu, ils questionnent, s'inquiètent quand soudain un bruit sourd provenant de la terre gronde. Le sol se met à trembler. Les gosses crient, se cachent. Moi, je reste à ma place, attentive, essayant comme d'habitude de trouver où Takeo va bien vouloir faire sortir sa tête.

« Ici. » Je chuchote, tout en observant mon point donné quand soudain une masse sort de terre à une vitesse fulgurante, s'élève dans les airs et lance les kunai sur chaque poteau en plein milieu de la cible !

Je souris, il l'a donc fait. Je me retourne pour apercevoir les élèves. Drôle de spectacle, ils ont tous les yeux ronds rivés sur Takeo, bouche ouvertes sortant quelques « Woouaaaa… » Ou « Incroooyaaaablee ».

« Alors ? Ça vous en bouche un coin, hein ? » Ricane-t-il tout en revenant dans le rang pour se diriger vers ceux qui ont déjà finis l'exercice.

« Woouaaa ! Takeo-kun ! Tu es vraiment trop fort ! » Hurlent un tas de filles toutes folles et flippantes les unes que les autres.

Je mets ma main devant ma bouche tellement je suis morte de rire, qui aurait pensé que Takeo aurait la côte auprès des filles en revenant dans cette stupide Académie ? Pas moi !

« Airin, arrête de rire et place toi bien pour commencer » Me gronde Iruka, visiblement en colère par l'agitation produite par Takeo.

« Hein ? Oh ! Oui, désolé ! »

A l'incompréhension des élèves, je me place face aux poteaux mais je me recule à plusieurs mètres d'eux.

Je ferme les yeux, et lève lentement les bras devant moi, perpendiculaires à mon corps. Je me concentre puis hurle :

« Kinsoku Kasai no Jutsu ! » (_Technique du Tirs de métal)_

Rapidement mes doigts commencent à devenirs noirs, le métal commence à remonter le long de mes deux bras jusqu'aux épaules. Mes bras sont complétement noirs. Si je fais attention, je peux entendre les mômes chuchoter et commencer à s'agiter, mais je ne m'en préoccupe pas.

Soudainement, des épines commencent à sortir de mes bras, 10 au total. Ces épines se forment en shuriken, tournent autour de moi puis s'arrêtent. Brutalement, j'ouvre mes bras et les armes filent pour se planter dans chaque poteau, envoyant valser au passage les précédents kunai que Takeo avait lancé !

Un silence de mort s'installe, je redescends mes bras le long de mon corps, ouvre les yeux et tourne brutalement mon regard vers les élèves. Mes yeux sont d'un noirs profonds, tranchants, transperçant comme les lames que je viens de lancer. Je m'avance lentement vers le groupe d'élèves, peu à peu, mes yeux redeviennent bleu, un bleu-gris sans expression, éteint, vide.

Je les sens se reculer, méfiants. C'était évident… Ils ont peur. Peur de moi et de ce pouvoir. Pourquoi dois-je endurer cette méfiance envers moi ? Qu'ai-je fais pour vivre ça tous les jours ?

« C'était super, p'tite sœur ! » Hurle Takeo dans la foule d'enfants.

« C'est vrai ! Très impressionnant, je suis fier de toi, Airin ! » Continu Iruka, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Hein ?

« Kyaaaa ! » Hurlent plusieurs mômes tout en se précipitant vers moi. « C'était incroyable ! Tu es vraiment trop forte ! Tu pourras recommencer, hein, hein ? »

Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Les deux garçons de ce matin se précipitent vers moi.

« Wooouaa ! Tu as été extraordinaire ! La façon dont tu as crié ta technique avec les gestes et tout ! C'était super ! » Hurle le premier tout en mimant les gestes que j'ai exécuté quelques secondes auparavant.

« C'est vrai, tu as été très impressionnante ! Si tous les ninjas de ton niveau sont comme ça je ferai tout pour m'améliorer et je deviendrai le ninja le plus fort de Konoha ! » Lance le second avec un enthousiasme impressionnant, pour ensuite se battre le rôle de l'Hokage avec ses jeunes camarades.

« Dit-nous comment tu as fait pour devenir aussi forte ? » Me demandent-ils tous avec un grand sourire.

Ce sourire que j'ai tant désiré à mon égard est là devant moi. Ils n'ont pas peur, ils sont plutôt impressionnés par ma démonstration, ils me font confiance, me respectent.

« Euh… Bah… Je… A-avec beaucoup d'entrainement. » Ai-je baragouiné timidement. Je suis si heureuse qu'ils me sourient, qu'ils ne soient pas effrayés. Ça me fait chaud au cœur, je me sens flotter doucement entre soulagement et joie, j'en rigolerai presque, mais je suis si abasourdie que le rire ne vient pas, même pas la voix.

« Bien, les enfants ! Laissé cette pauvre Airin et rangez vous ! Les derniers ne sont pas encore passés ! » S'exclame Iruka, derrière nous avec un sourire mal dissimulé au coin des lèvres.

Je me dirige, encore tremblante, vers mon frère qui me fait un grand sourire et me prends délicatement la main pour me signifier que maintenant tout va changer. Je lui réponds avec le même sourire, encore plus grand et joyeux que le sien, le tout premier vrai sourire que j'adresse à quelqu'un depuis notre réveille dans cette forêt, il me regarde, surpris, puis ses yeux se voilent d'une douceur sans fin. Ensuite, je me concentre sur les prestations des autres. La fille aux cheveux malabar a réussi 8 lancés sur 10, je la regarde intéressé, elle le remarque et m'affiche un grand sourire, je baisse la tête immédiatement, bien que ce qu'il vient de se passer est extraordinaire, je ne suis pas encore habituée à tous ces sourires, je me sens mal à l'aise par tous ces regards rempli de gentillesse.

« A ton tour Sasuke ! » Lance Iruka à l'intéressé.

Le « poulpe » s'avance fièrement. Quel frimeur ! Il est ridicule à se la jouer « Mr. Je suis trop fort ». Il prend lentement ses kunai, se place et juste avant de commencer lance un regard provocateur à Takeo, qui lui ne le relève absolument pas. Mais il se prend pour qui cette mocheté ? Je le regarde attentivement se placer. Ah, genoux trop pliés, trop en arrière, et les bras doivent faire un angle de 90°… Ce mioche est vraiment pathétique… Bon, il n'est pas le seul, c'est même lui qui a la meilleure position par rapport à tous les autres, mais vu que c'est ce « poulpe » devant moi, je serai intransigeante ! A une vitesse assez impressionnante, il lance ses kunai en 3 coups, et malheureusement pour moi, ils se plantent tous dans la cible. J'aurai aimé qu'il se rate pour lui donner une bonne leçon !

« Hiiiiii ! Sasuke-kun, tu es trop canoooon quand tu fais cet exercice ! Tu es vraiment trop fort ! » Hurle Ino, tout en se précipitant vers le « poulpe » qui essaye à tout prix de l'éviter.

« C'est tellement vrai, Sasuke-kun ! Tu es le plus fort pour ces choses-là ! » Rajoute Sakura qui en même temps pousse Ino loin de Sasuke, qui tente de prendre à toute vitesse la fuite avant d'être encerclés malheureusement pour lui, par une dizaine de filles, ébahies par son « Talent ».

Je vais le frapper ! Lui ? Le plus fort dans ces choses-là alors que Takeo et moi avons fait des démonstrations bien plus impressionnantes !

Je me précipite vers le groupe de furies où était encerclé « Le plus nul » selon moi, le prend par le bras et le tire hors du groupe. Il allait commencer une phrase quand je le coupe brutalement.

« Je n'aime pas ta tête. » Je lui crache, avant de me diriger vers la salle de classe.

Je n'ose pas un regard en arrière mais j'imagine très bien le regard offensé du « poulpe », celui ébahis du groupe de filles, et les petits rires des garçons, se moquant surement de Sasuke.

Voilà les premiers mots que je lui adresse, à cette face de plouc ! Je suis satisfaite de l'effet produis, j'allais presque exploser de rire en voyant sa tête se décomposer devant l'insulte !

Je m'installe au fond de la classe, et observe les derniers à passer depuis la fenêtre. Cette Académie n'est pas une si mauvaise idée. A par ce matin où j'ai cru que mon cerveau allait exploser, je me suis plutôt amusée ! Et puis cette sensation de paix et de bien être quand ils m'ont adressés ces sourires. J'en frissonne encore ! Ce n'est pas du tout désagréable, c'est doux et apaisant. Je me sens sourire d'un air béat… C'est incroyable comment des gestes attentionnés peuvent tout changer !

« Airin ! Tu aurais pu prévenir que tu partais ! J'ai cru qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave entre Sasuke et toi ! » J'entends hurler Takeo dans les couloirs.

« Il s'est rien passé ! J'l'ai juste remis à sa place, ce mioche ! »

« Ah ? Tu lui as dit quoi ? » Me demande-t-il, en passant sa frimousse par la porte.

« Oh, rien d'important. Je lui ai dit que je n'aimais pas sa tête. »

Takeo se place devant moi, m'observe pendant quelques minutes, puis soudainement ricane bêtement sans raisons apparentes.

« Pourquoi tu rigole comme un attardé ? »

« Aha… Nan, nan rien ! C'est juste que… » Commence-t-il en approchant son visage près du mien. « C'est juste que ce mec te plait ! » Finit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Hein ?

Je le regarde, indécise. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ce baka !

« Ah ! Vu ta tête j'ai raison ! P'tite sœur a le béguin pour l'Uchiwa ! » Se met-il à crier à qui veut entendre.

Je me lève et lance.

« Yūten kinzoku no jutsu » _(Technique du point en métal)_

Mes bras se recouvre de métal et mes yeux se voilent de noir, je regarde Takeo et me précipite vers lui et m'apprête à le faire voler assez loin pour qu'il ait au moins 2 jours à pieds pour revenir ici !

« Hé oh ! Airin, arrête je rigolais ! Ne me frappe pas, je retire ce que j'ai dit ! Arrête ! » Cri-t-il tout en esquivant les coups violant que je lui lance.

« J'en ai rien à faire ! Je vais te dégommer ! » Je rugis, en visant ses côtes.

Il esquive et se jette sur le côté gauche. Je n'ai pas retenu ma force dans mon point et m'écrase sur ma table que je fracasse en morceaux, je me relève, nullement gênée, et m'apprête à me ruer sur mon stupide frère quand Iruka fait irruption dans la salle et hurle.

« Airin ! Arrête ça immédiatement ! Bakayaro ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire ? Tu as délibérément cass… Détruit un objet appartenant à l'Académie et tu te bats aussi avec un camarade ! Je croyais que ce premier jour allait se passer sans aucune explosion ni de bagarre mais je constate que non ! Tu es irrespectueuse Airin ! Irrespectueuse mais aussi incapable de te contrôler ! Bien, maintenant range immédiatement tes affaires et file à la maison ! Tout de suite ! » Gronde Iruka sur le point d'exploser.

Je me calme immédiatement. C'est la première fois que je le vois comme ça et honnêtement, il me fait flipper ! Je récupère à la vitesse de la lumière mes affaires éparpillées sur le sol avec les restes de la table et me précipite vers la sortie, sous les regards amusés des mômes, j'aperçois Kiba qui m'adresse un clin d'œil, je lui souris. Ils ont bien aimé ce moment de pur bazar à ce que je vois !

J'arrive très vite à la maison, balance mes affaires un peu partout et m'allonge sur le canapé. Quelques minutes après, Iruka et Takeo rentre à leur tour. Je discute avec mon frère de cette journée pendant qu'Iruka prépare le repas. Le diner se passe dans la bonne humeur, bien que notre nouveau professeur m'ait sermonné encore et encore, je le comprends après tout.

Après avoir remercié « Sensei » avec l'autre débile, nous allons directement vers la salle de bain pour nous nettoyer, enfin… Après une bataille d'eau, Iruka à dut nous menacer de ne pas nous emmenés à l'Académie demain si on ne se couche pas immédiatement.

Je fonce dans mon lit avant de constater que j'ai vraiment adoré cette journée.

J'ai hâte d'y retourner demain.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre! Je m'excuse du foutoir pour les chapitres, ils n'arrivent pas régulièrement et j'en suis navrée! x(**

**Un merci à Eimiin pour cette excellente soirée (22/06/2012) passé avec elle et notre Titi! Je vous aime tous les deux!**

**Gros bisous aussi à Loshad! Je t'aime chérie qui s'est retrouvée à la rue! (C'était le bordel!) xD**

**REVIIIIIIIEWWWS! Please! x)**

**Un petit message pour Geasseur: Alors, alors! Déjà merci pour tes reviews! (Je me répète... Wouah!) 0.0 Et c'était pour savoir si tu recevais bien mes PM... Nan, parce que j'ai l'impression ça marche pas! 0.0 Répond moi vite! Merci!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur : **Milianii-chan

**Genre : **Aventure, Humour (euh… enfin c'est vous qui voyez !) et dans un futur lointain lemon, hétéro et homosexuel…(Très lointain !) ^^

**Disclaimer :** La majeure partie des personnages proviennent du manga **« Naruto »**, ils ne sont donc pas à moi, je laisse cet honneur à Masashi Kishimoto, le créateur. *0* Par contre, l'héroïne principale est de mon invention, ainsi que son frère et d'autre qui apparaitrons bientôt !

**Résumé :** Deux jumeaux dont personne ne sait qui ils sont, d'où ils sont, recueillis à l'âge de 6 ans par Umino Iruka, dans le village caché du pays du feu, Konoha. Appartenant au stade des enfants prodiges, ils deviennent rapidement de puissants ninjas, veillant à la sécurité du village. Quand, un jour, l'ordre d'une mission un peu spéciale va bouleverser leur vie.

Voilà l'entrée en scène de notre héro ! Je ne sais pas si vous l'attendiez, mais bon ! ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 5.**

#C'est quoi cet endroit ? Il n'y a ni sol, ni plafond. Je regarde devant moi, ça a l'air sans fin.

« Hé oh ! Y' a quelqu'un ? » Je hurle, espérant qu'on me réponde vite.

Rien, le vide.

« Je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un, répondez ! » Je relance, tout en marchant d'un pas décidé vers… Vers je ne sais où !

Je marche pendant des heures, ou peut-être des minutes, ou bien des secondes… Je m'arrête. Je ne ressens ni froid, ni chaud, ni faim, ni soif… Mais ou suis-je nom d'un chien ?

J'allais repartir dans l'autre sens quand j'aperçois une silhouette à quelque mètre de moi, c'est un jeune garçon, de dos, Je l'appelle.

« Hé ! S'il te plait, dis-moi où on est là ? » Je lui demande tout en m'approchant vers lui, mais plus je m'approche plus la distance se creuse entre nous, j'accélère le pas mais rien n'y fait, en plus j'ai l'impression qu'il ne m'entend pas.

« Attend ! Ne pars pas, dis-moi ou je suis ? Pourquoi je suis là ? Attend, non reviens ! Qui est tu ? Ou suis-je ? Arrête ne pars pas ! » Je hurle pour les derniers mots en le voyant disparaitre.

« Je t'attend. » Chuchote une voix.

Plus rien, le jeune garçon a disparu, je me retrouve seule pour la deuxième fois dans cet endroit flippant.

« REPOND MOI ! »#

« Airin ! Airin, réveille-toi on va être en retard ! » Me réveille Takeo tout en me secouant doucement.

« Huum… Ta-Takeo laisse-moi… On n'a pas de missions aujourd'hui… » Je grogne en essayant de me rendormir.

« Airin, on a pu de mission, on a démissionné ! Maintenant on va à l'Académie je te rappelle ! » Me signale Takeo en rigolant par ma soudaine amnésie.

L'aca-quoi ?

« Mince ! L'académie ! » Je crie tout en envoyant voler ma couverture à l'autre bout de ma chambre, me précipiter vers la salle de bain pour revenir 5 secondes après avec la brosse à dent encore dans la bouche et m'habille à la vitesse de la lumière. J'enfile enfin mon T-shirt quand Takeo, qui n'avait pas bougé me fait remarquer.

« Airin. »

« Quoi ? T'fu vois fpas, fuis occufper ? » J'articule, encore avec ma brosse à dents dans la bouche.

« Oh non rien, juste que t'a oublié de mettre ton soutien-gorge. » Dit-il avec un sourire bête sur le visage.

Je me stop, fixe Takeo puis mon soutien-gorge qui m'attend bien sagement sur mon lit, et mon regard revient brusquement sur mon frère qui avait gardé son sourire complètement débile.

« Et pourfquoi t'es encorf dans ma chambrfe, toi ! Défgage ! » Je lui hurle en essayant d'articuler avec la brosse qui commence à tomber, je le pousse avec toute mes forces hors de ma chambre pendant que lui rit aux éclats. Quelque minutes plus tard, je redescends, complètement prête sans aucun oublie et sors de la maison avec Iruka et mon baka de frère.

« Iruka ? On fait quoi comme cours aujourd'hui ? Un examen de survie ? Encore un lancer de kunai ? Ou des techniques de substitution ? » Demande Takeo, avide de commencer la journée.

« Huuum… Je pense que ce matin va plutôt porter sur la théorie des techniques de ninjutsu ! Et puis je ferai peut être un examen surprise, mais chut pas un mot aux autres ! » Répond-t-il tout en mettant son doigt devant sa bouche.

« Ok ! » Dis-je en cœur avec mon frère.

Je commence à accélérer le pas, bien que je ne veux absolument pas le montrer, j'ai hâte de retrouver ses sourires, sereins et bienveillant, sans aucun tourments pouvant apparaitre sur leurs doux visages.

J'arrive dans les couloirs menant à la salle de classe bien avant Iruka et Takeo, j'ouvre la porte et entre dans la pièce.

« Oh, bonjour Airin ! As-tu bien dormis ? » Me demande plusieurs camarades avec des sourires jusqu'aux oreilles, très rapidement d'autres viennent me saluer, je ne leur réponds que par des hochements affirmatifs ou négatifs de la tête, je pense que leur adresser vraiment la parole va arriver dans encore un peu de temps. Je me place à ma table au même moment où entre mon frère et « Iruka- Sensei ».

« Bien ! Bonjour les enfants, hier nous avons fait un test sur le lancer de kunai, la plupart s'en sont bien sorti, a par quelques-uns… » Finit-il en fixant 3 filles au fond et 2 garçons sur la droite. « Ce matin nous allons donc commen… » Rajoute-t-il avant d'être subitement interrompu par un ninja, nommé Genma, complètement essoufflé.

« Genma-san ! Que vous arrive-t-il ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? » S'exclame Iruka en s'approchant rapidement de l'intéressé.

« Iruka-sensei, il faut faire quelque chose ! Uzumaki Naruto a encore fait le pitre ! Il s'amuse à gribouiller les murs et bâtiments avec de la peinture ! Il a aussi peint les statues des Hokage ! » Fulmine-t-il, en essayant de retrouver un souffle normale.

« Qu-quoi ? Encore ? Bon, euh… Genma emmène-moi là où il se trouve, je le remettrai à l'ordre ! Euh… Les enfants, un petit imprévu s'impose, je reviens le plus vite possible… Hum, Airin et Takeo je vous charge de surveiller la classe durant mon absence, c'est compris ? » Déclare-t-il avant de se précipiter avec Genma vers le centre du village.

« Aha ! Encore ce Naruto ! Il ne changera jamais ! » Ricane un garçon près du bureau d'Iruka.

« C'est vrai ! C'est toujours le premier à faires des coups foireux comme ça ! Tu te souviens quand, pendant un jour de marché, il avait lâché les chiens de garde et pour y échapper il a détruit pratiquement tous les stands ! Ahahaha, il m'a trop fait rire ce jour-là ! » Piaille un autre deux rangs devant moi.

Et la discussion de la classe entière est partie sur les exploits de ce fameux Uzumaki Naruto. Je jette un regard à mon frère et constate qu'il rigole, surement en entendant les bêtises faite par ce garnement. Uzumaki Naruto… J'en ai entendant vaguement parlé par Iruka et d'autre ninjas qui ont eu affaire à lui, mais cela ne m'intéressait pas, je n'ai donc pas eu l'envi de questionner à son sujet. Mais là, il s'agit peut-être d'un futur camarade de classe… Après quelque minute je me penche en avant et ouvre la bouche.

« Oi ! Sakura ? » Je risque en m'adressant à la jeune fille rose bonbon juste devant moi.

« Hum ? Oh, Airin ? T-tu m'as parlé ? » Demande-t-elle timidement, surprise.

Non, à l'homme invisible, malabar !

« Oui, je t'ai parlé. Qui est-ce, cet Uzumaki Naruto ? » Je lui questionne, espérant qu'elle réponde vite, cette prise de contact est plus dur que je ne le croyais.

« Oh ! Et bien c'est un orphelin, qui vit seul dans un petit appartement. Il est assez turbulent et perturbateur, comme tu as pu le constater. Il étudie ici, mais ne vient que quand ça lui chante, ça fait maintenant sa troisième année dans l'académie et il a à chaque fois raté l'examen ! » Finit-elle, fière de son discours.

« Ah. » Je souffle, doucement, puis au regret de Sakura, retourne mon attention sur la cours extérieur.

Uzumaki Naruto… J'ai hâte de voir à quoi il ressemble.

** ooOOoo**

« IRUKA-SENSEI ! LACHEZ MOI ! JE VEUX PAS VENIR ICI, C'EST POURRI ! LACHEZ MOI JE VOUS L'ORDONNE AU NOM DU FUTUR HOKAGE ! » Hurle une voix venant du couloir qui se rapproche de plus en plus.

« Tais-toi, Naruto ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire ? C'est un sacrilège de peindre, dessiner ou même abimer les statues des Hokage ! » Crie à son tour Iruka. Puis brutalement, il ouvre la porte et balance sur l'estrade un corps ligoté, bougeant comme un misérable ver. « Maintenant, tu vas me faire l'honneur de venir à tous mes cours et de te concentrer dans tes études et pas dans des blagues stupides ! » Finit Iruka en enlevant les liens qui retenaient Naruto lié.

Ce dernier, de dos, ce relève et se tourne brusquement vers l'ensemble des élèves.

Je suis clouée sur place. En face de moi ce tiens un magnifique jeune homme, tenant une folle détermination de se faire respecter par les autres, de prouver son existence. Cette détermination émane de lui avec une telle force qu'elle me brule, me transperce intégralement le corps. Je recouvre mes esprits et l'observe intensément, chaque partie de son corps, chaque parcelle de son visage. Il est grand, ses vêtements bouffants lui donnent un air extravaguant. Je passe plus de temps à observer son visage. Un visage assez rond, des airs enfantins cachés sous ses sourcils froncés, un bouche fine à la forme de cœur pour la lèvre supérieur, des joues rouges. Je suis surprise de voir des semblants de moustache sur ses joues, qui lui donnent un air indomptable, rebelle, libre. Ses cheveux blonds, aux reflets or, comme le soleil me donnent l'impression de ressentir la chaleur d'un feu ardent. Je m'arrête enfin sur ses yeux. Je suis tétanisée… Un amalgame de bleu turquoise, mélangé avec du marine, de l'indigo, et du bleu outremer! Une explosion de couleurs qui m'amènent dans une sorte de bulle, un monde à part, où il n'y a que lui et moi. Ce garçon est un ange. Un ange venu du ciel, venu pour recouvrir le monde de blanc, d'or comme ses cheveux et d'océan comme ses magnifiques yeux. Je sens en lui le pouvoir de transformer le mal en bien, le noir en blanc, les pleurs en sourires. Je me sens flotter de bonheur… Est-ce lui qui m'apprendra comment profiter de la vie, d'être heureuse ? Est-ce lui le garçon de mon rêve de cette nuit ? Celui dont je ne pouvais voir le visage jusqu'à aujourd'hui ? Je le regarde, attentive aux moindres de ses gestes, ses mimiques, ses façons de faire, j'observe tout. Peu à peu, l'effet de flottement redescend, je reviens petit à petit dans le présent, dans la salle de classe, avec mes camarades et Naruto qui se dispute toujours avec Iruka. Pendant une fraction de seconde, je n'entendais plus rien, ne voyais plus rien à par lui. Je secoue violement la tête pour recouvrir mon esprit embrumé à cause de ce qu'il vient de se passer.

« Bien ! Maintenant, Naruto tu vas à ta place et tu ne bouges pas ! Je ne veux pas t'entendre une seule fois pendant la journée, d'accords ? » Gronde Iruka.

« Ouais, c'est ça… » Siffle ce dernier en avançant d'un pas lourd vers sa place.

Je ne le quitte pas des yeux, je suis comme hypnotisée par ce garçon, il s'assoie lourdement et s'adosse contre le mur, croise les bras et observe la classe. Son regard se pose rapidement sur chaque élèves, je le voie se poser plus longtemps sur Takeo qu'il n'a jamais vu, lance ensuite un coup d'œil provocateur sur Sasuke qui ne le voit pas, puis à ma grande surprise, Naruto tourne sa tête vers moi et m'observe. Ses yeux bleus magnifiques me transpercent, j'ai l'impression qu'il m'analyse, qu'il lit en moi comme un livre ouvert, je me sens complètement nue face à ce regard curieux et interrogateur. Mais je ne perds bien évidemment pas la face, je m'attiens son regard, en lance même un brutal. Il semble un peu surpris, c'est incroyable comment son visage est expressif… Puis, au bout de quelque micro seconde, il détourne son regard pour parler avec Shikamaru, son voisin de devant, qui comme d'habitude s'est endormi sur sa table. Ils discutent, puis sans raisons apparentes, Naruto explose de rire, un rire cristallin, enfantin, tellement joyeux et innocent qu'il me fait frissonner. C'est lui. Celui qui me fera découvrir le monde de la manière que je ne peux pas aborder seule, c'est lui qui me montrera comment me faire accepter de la communauté… Mais soudainement des doutes viennent dans mon esprit, lui aussi ne se fait pas accepter, lui aussi cherche l'intention des habitants, de ses camarades, je le sens, on est pareil.

Non. Ce n'est pas lui qui me montrera tout ça, c'est lui et moi, deux êtres perdus devant l'incompréhension de cette peur envers eux. Le regard des autres… Nous le battrons ensemble.

« Bien, sortez vos cahiers de théorie ! Nous allons revoir la technique de clonage pour ensuite faire un petit examen cette après-midi. » Lance soudainement Iruka, encore un peu perturbé par ce remues ménage.

Je sors lentement mon cahier pendant que les autres rouspètent contre Iruka à cause de ce test surprise. J'attends de savoir le nombre de la page en m'apercevant que Naruto demande à tout le monde si ils n'ont pas un livre en trop, je souris : incontrôlable, rebelle, farceur et en plus tête-en-l'air ! Sans dire un mot, je rassemble mes affaires, prends mon sac et me lève lentement pour me diriger vers le troisième rang, me place devant la chaise vide à coter de Naruto et m'assoie tranquillement, plaçant mon livre au milieu de la table.

« Qu… qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Me demande-t-il, plus que surpris.

Au moins, sa voix n'est pas désagréable.

« J'ai remarqué que tu n'avais pas ton livre, alors je me suis permis de me mettre à coter de toi pour partager le mien. Cela te gène ? » Dis-je, d'un ton calme, serein.

Il ouvre grand les yeux, ses joues se couvrent de rouge, il sourit, intimidé.

« N-non… Pas du tout, merci beaucoup ! » Bafouille-t-il, touchant ses cheveux avec une de ses mains tout en m'adressant un énorme sourire.

« De rien. Je suis Kasama Airin, enchantée ! »

« Uzumaki Naruto, futur Hokage ! Ravi de te rencontrer ! » S'exclame-t-il tout en levant son bras devant moi.

Je souris, lui prend la main et la serre.

« Je pense l'avoir compris ça ! » Je ris, amusée par cette obstination à préciser le fait qu'il sera Hokage. Il rigole, un rire léger, comme un oiseau s'élevant dans le ciel, je me sens frissonner, je lâche sa main un peu brusquement et me reconcentre sur le cours.

Durant tout le cours, je sens le regard de Naruto se poser à plusieurs moments sur moi, cela me met mal l'aise plus qu'autre chose, bien que ce soit lui, me sentir observer m'insupporte, j'allais lui dire d'arrêter assez brutalement mais le seul fait de me tourner vers lui, lui fait dériver son visage et jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner, il ne posa à aucun moment ses yeux sur moi.

« Alors ? Il est sympa Uzumaki ? » Me demande Takeo pendant que nous commençons à manger nos bentos.

« Oui, très bruyant, agité, inattentif aux cours mais sympa. J'ai dû lui expliquer 4 fois les signes de la technique de clonage, il a vraiment 3 de tensions ! » Je me moque, repensant a la tête d'ahuri que Naruto affichait quand je lui expliquais pour la 2eme fois les signes.

« Ah ! T'avais l'air de bien t'amuser ! » Commence-t-il « Airin, tu trouves pas que cet Uzumaki nous ressemble un peu ? » Finit-il par demander, guettant ma réaction.

« Si, effectivement. Voilà, pourquoi je me suis mise à coter de lui, je mènerai mon enquête sur lui ce soir. »

« Une enquête ? Dit-moi, t'exagère pas un peu là ? C'est qu'une impression, hein ! Peut-être qu'il n'a rien à voir avec nous ! »

« Huum… Oui, peut-être. » Je souffle, ne voulant pas entamer une conversation.

Je finis mon repas rapidement, et me dirige vers la salle de classe, peu à peu, la pièce se remplie par les bruits et rires des élèves, Iruka fait irruption dans la salle, donnant le signal que le moment « Récréation » est finit. Naruto s'approche et se place à coter de moi en m'affichant un large sourire, je lui réponds furtivement.

« Comme je l'ai clairement dit ce matin, vous avez un test de ninjutsu sur la technique du clonage ! La théorie c'est bien, mais la pratique c'est mieux ! Levez-vous et mettez-vous en file indienne, allez, approchez ! » Nous demande Iruka et faisant des gestes de la main pour nous inciter à prendre place.

Je me lève lentement et vais me placer vers la fin de la queue déjà longue, je remarque que Naruto marche d'un pas lourd en grommelant des choses incompréhensibles, il n'a sans aucun doutes pas encore compris la technique, je souris malgré moi, j'ai hâte de voir son résultat.

J'ai déjà une idée de ce que je vais faire, si ma technique d'hier leur a plu, ils vont adorer celle-là.

« Bien ! Qui veut commencer ? » S'exclame Iruka.

« Moi ! Moi, Iruka-sensei ! Je suis volontaire ! » Hurle Sakura, sourire aux lèvres, un air fière et décidé sur le visage.

« Eh bien, vas-y Sakura, montre nous ce que tu sais faire ! » L'encourage Iruka.

« Evidemment ! » Répond-t-elle, pour ensuite se positionner et joint ses deux mains pour faire le signe du clonage.

(« Kage Bushin no Jutsu! »)

Voilà, c'est reparti, la jeune fille aux cheveux rose forme 1 clone d'elle parfaitement réussi, lance un regard fier en direction de sensei, puis le fait disparaitre. L'un après l'autre, les élèves montrent leur résultat, tous on réussit pour l'instant, bien que certain clone avait une allure assez… Etrange. C'est le tour de Sasuke, il s'avance puis réussi avec faciliter sa technique, et à mon plus grand étonnement il fait même 2 clones !

« C'est à moi ! » Balance Takeo, impatient de commencer.

Que va-t-il faire cette fois ci, ce frimeur !

* * *

**Hé hé! Naruto a enfin bougé ses fesses! **

**Je vous l'avais déjà dit mais c'est le foutoir pour les chapitres, alors je mettrai peut être (Peut être, hein! Pas sur!) je mettrai le 6eme chapitre ce soir!**

**Petit BONUS! Sachant que Airin et Takeo vous ne les connaissez pas et que (normalement) vous ne voyez pas à quoi ils ressemblent, je suis entrain de les réaliser, et je mettrai l'image finie en image répertoriée pour "Les enfants sans passé." Je sais pas quand, mais le plus tot pour vous! ^^**

**REEEVIIIEWS! x3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteur : **Milianii-chan

**Genre : **Aventure, Humour (euh… enfin c'est vous qui voyez !) et dans un futur lointain lemon, hétéro et homosexuel…(Très lointain !) ^^

**Disclaimer :** La majeure partie des personnages proviennent du manga **« Naruto »**, ils ne sont donc pas à moi, je laisse cet honneur à Masashi Kishimoto, le créateur. *0* Par contre, l'héroïne principale est de mon invention, ainsi que son frère et d'autre qui apparaitrons bientôt !

**Résumé :** Deux jumeaux dont personne ne sait qui ils sont, d'où ils sont, recueillis à l'âge de 6 ans par Umino Iruka, dans le village caché du pays du feu, Konoha. Appartenant au stade des enfants prodiges, ils deviennent rapidement de puissants ninjas, veillant à la sécurité du village. Quand, un jour, l'ordre d'une mission un peu spéciale va bouleverser leur vie.

* * *

**Chapitre 6.**

« C'est à moi ! » Balance Takeo, impatient de montrer aux autres son potentiel.

Que va-t-il faire cette fois ci, ce frimeur ?

Il s'avance sous le regard attentif des élèves, j'aperçois Naruto qui l'observe encore plus intensément, c'est assez logique, il n'a aucune idée de la puissance de mon frère.

« C'est parti ! » Cri mon frère en joignant ses mains et en murmurant la technique pour faire apparaitre 2 clones… Puis 3, 4, 10, pour finir avec une vingtaine de clone avec la même frimousse, ricanant comme des attardés !

« Alors ? On est pas génial, nan ? » Questionnent tous les clones en même temps pour ensuite disparaitre brusquement, ne laissant que l'original, un Takeo mort de rire devant les regards impressionnés de nos camarades. Je souris, et jette un rapide regard vers Naruto qui est complétement bloqué devant cette démonstration… Je pense que lui ne sait absolument pas faire de clone, même pas quelque chose de ressemblant.

« Je me porte volontaire. » Dis-je calmement en m'avançant devant l'estrade.

Je me redresse, le dos droit, la tête relevée et joins lentement mes mains au niveau de ma poitrine, pour murmurer d'un souffle la technique. Rapidement, mes clones remplissent la pièce, j'en fais exactement 24, le nombre exacte d'élèves dans la classe, je ferme les yeux et siffle entre mes dents une autre technique, brusquement tous les clones se changent en chaque élève de la classe, j'entends des cris de surprise, des rires et des moqueries, je me retourne et vois Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji et Naruto s'amuser avec leur propre clone, au fond de la salle j'aperçois Ino et Sakura se disputant sur qui a la plus belle copies d'elles même. Je laisse échapper un léger rire et exécute la technique d'arrêt, d'un « pouf » toutes les copies disparaissent et je me dirige vers ma place sous des regards charmés et amusés.

« Bien, très bien Airin ! Quand je pense qu'à 9 ans tu détestais la faire, cette technique ! » Me félicite Iruka. « Naruto c'est à toi ! »

Je vois Naruto qui s'avance, peu confiant, et se place pour faire sa technique, il se positionne bien, fait le bon signe, et dit d'une façon claire et nette la formule, je m'attends à voir 1 ou 2 clones mais… Rien. Rien de rien. Aucun clone du blondinet dans les parages, j'aperçois ce dernier trembler en recommençant sa technique, 2 fois, 3 fois… Mais aucune forme n'apparait près de lui. Je le sens trembler de honte et d'indignation, lui qui a une fierté sans limite s'en prend plein de la figure. J'allais me lever pour lui parler quand Kiba m'interrompe.

« Bouahaha ! Le nul ! Même pas capable de faire un clone ! » S'esclaffe-t-il, en produisant ainsi les rires de tous les autres.

Naruto baisse la tête et ne dit rien, il tremble, secoué de spasmes dut aux sanglots qu'il essaye d'étouffer.

« Hey ! Uzuratonkachi ! Tu peux me dire ce qu'un perdant comme toi fait ici ? T'es pas fait pour être ninja encore moins Hokage ! Dégage, tu sers à rien ! » Lance brutalement Sasuke, un regard transperçant et froid dans les yeux.

Mais d'où il se ramène celui-là ?

« Hé oh ! Le perdant, tu vas me répondre, oui ? Je te dis que tu sers à rien, alors qu'est-ce que tu fous encore ici ? Ah oui, c'est vrai… T'a nul par où aller, hein ? Tu n'es qu'un orphelin, voilà pourquoi tu fais que des conneries et que t'es pas capable de faire des choses correctement ! Mais parents ou pas, tu serais resté un fardeau toute ta vie. » Finit-il, satisfait de son discours.

Le blondinet serre les points, il tremble de plus en plus. Doucement je m'approche de lui et aperçois une larme couler lentement sur sa joue. S'en est trop.

« Kinsoku kurabu no Jutsu » _(Technique de la massue de métal)_

Rapidement, mon bras droit se couvre de métal et grossit, il devient de plus en plus volumineux, ma main gonfle, on n' aperçoit plus les doigts qui se sont regroupés en une seule masse. Mon bras s'allonge, formant une espèce de massue, des pointes se forment à l'extrémité. Mes yeux sont déjà voilés de noir, ma technique finit, je jette un coup d'œil aux élèves derrière moi. Ils sont tétanisés de peur, on ne perd pas les vieilles habitudes si facilement à ce que je vois. Brusquement, je me retourne vers Sasuke qui n'a plus la même expression, ses traits se crispent, et il recule lentement. S'il croit que je vais le laisser s'en tirer.

« Répète ce que tu viens de dire, ordure ! » Je crache, prête à bondir à tout moment.

« Qu… Je … J'ai rien fait ! » Essaye-t-il de se justifier en se reculant mais il n'en à peine le temps que je me retrouve derrière lui en quelque seconde et, décidée à le réduire en mille morceaux, lève mon bras transformer pour l'écrabouiller sous le poids du métal! Une fille hurle, j'abaisse mon bras, visant la nuque quand brusquement un mur de pierre me sépare de cette ordure, ne retenant pas ma force, j'explose le mur qui vole en éclats et cherche du regard Sasuke que j'aperçois au fond de la classe, porté par Iruka qui me fixe d'un air effrayé.

« Airin ! Contrôle-toi ! Ne laisse pas échapper ta colère, respire, recouvre tes esprits ! Rappelle-toi des entrainements, d'accord ! Canalise-toi, nom d'un chien ! » Hurle mon frère derrière moi, toujours une main au sol, celle qui avait produit ce mur quelque seconde auparavant.

Je ne l'écoute pas et me précipite vers le mur de la salle, je lève mon bras et l'abat sur le mur qui s'effondre, laissant un passage pour sortir de l'enceinte de l'Académie. Je remets mon bras à la normale et cherche d'un regard rapide une seule et unique personne. Je le vois, toujours à la même place, les yeux exorbités, tétanisé par ce spectacle. Je cours dans sa direction, prends sa main et l'emmène avec moi hors de l'établissement.

« A-Airin ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais, lâche moi ! » M'ordonne Naruto en essayant d'enlever sa main serré contre la mienne.

« Hors de question ! Je ne te lâcherai pas ! » Je siffle, tout en courant. Soudainement, je le serre contre moi et prends mon élan pour m'élever dans les airs pour ensuite atterrir sur un toit. Je m'arrête quelque seconde, pour qu'il puisse s'agripper à moi plus facilement, et d'un bond je me dirige à une vitesse fulgurante vers l'extrémité de la ville.

Après quelque minutes, je m'arrête sur une branche épaisse d'un arbre, je tiens toujours Naruto par la main, je tourne ma tête légèrement vers lui et le fixe, pendant quelques secondes je me perds dans l'océan de ses yeux, je pourrai rester des heures à les fixer, les analyser, essayer de reconnaitre chaque parcelle de couleur. Remarquant mon regard peser sur lui, il détourne la tête et baragouine quelque chose.

« Tu as dit quelque chose, Naruto ? » Je demande, le plus naturellement possible.

« Hum ? Oh non, rien, je me demandais juste ce que je fous ici, avec un folle qui a failli tuer quelqu'un, bon ce quelqu'un en question je l'aime pas mais quand même, et surtout pourquoi elle m'a pris avec elle ? » Explose Naruto, presque sur le point de s'arracher les cheveux.

« … »

« Alors ? Que peux-tu dire pour ta défense ? » M'accuse Naruto, prenant un rôle sérieux.

« Il… Il n'avait pas le droit de t'insulter. » Je souffle, baissant la tête.

« Ah… Bah tu sais j'ai l'habitude, pas besoin de me défendre et puis… » Commence-t-il avant que je l'interrompe brutalement.

« Mais tu pleurais ! Je t'ai vu pleurer, et ça m'a mis hors de moi, il n'a pas le droit de t'insulter ! Personne n'a le droit, parce que tu es… » Je lâche avant de mettre brusquement mes mains sur ma bouche me rendant compte de l'énormité grandissante de mes propos.

« Hein ? Je suis quoi ? Continue, je suis quoi, c'était quoi la fin de ta phrase ? » Me presse-t-il, curieux de savoir.

« N-non, rien ! J'ai rien dit, et j'ai jamais voulu dire quelque chose ! Hé, lâche-moi ! » Je m'exclame pendant que Naruto prend mes mains et me les serres dans les siennes.

« Airin, dis-moi s'il te plait. On peut être amis, nan ? » Chuchote-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Amis ?

Je sens mon cœur battre à cent a l'heure, je frissonne, j'ai la chair de poule. Mes cheveux se dressent sur ma tête, mes yeux s'humidifient. Vais-je pleurer ? J'espère que non, je n'ai jamais pleuré, j'ai entendu dire que c'était douloureux, mais bizarrement je n'empêche pas mes larmes de couler, je les laisse venir, car celles-ci ne font pas mal, elles ne me font pas souffrir. Je baisse la tête et me jette dans les bras de Naruto, j'éclate en sanglot, je suis secouée de spasmes, parfois violents, mais je me calme immédiatement quand je sens les bras du blondinet me serrer contre lui, il resserre son étreinte et caresse mon dos en disant des mots doux pour me calmer. Je positionne ma tête dans le creux de son cou, je ne veux pas me calmer, je veux rester dans ses bras encore un peu, assez pour que je me sente encore un peu plus vivante. Je pleure de joie, de soulagement. Mes larmes redoublent, et je ne fais rien pour les retenir.

« Chut… Du calme, je suis là, Airin. Tu n'as rien à craindre, je suis là maintenant et je ne te laisserai jamais. Ne t'inquiète pas. » Souffle-t-il, comprenant enfin la raison de mes pleurs, la raison de mon comportement quand il s'est fait insulter, comprenant aussi notre ressemblance, le regard des autres, le même, pour lui et moi.

Nous restons là, comme ça, sans bouger pendant quelque minutes, je me calme petit à petit, mes larmes cessent de couler, j'ai les yeux rouges et ma tête tourne, je suis fatiguée par tout ce qu'il s'est passé.

« Na-Naruto ? »

« Hum ? »

« T-tu dis pas ça par pitié, hein ? Tu veux vraiment être mon ami, être là pour moi, à tout moment ? » Je bafouille, retenant un sanglot.

Je le sens sursauter, il me prend par les épaules et me recule doucement pour me fixer intensément.

« Tu crois parler à qui, Airin ? Jamais Uzumaki Naruto ne mens, encore moins à toi ! » Se justifie-t-il, agacé par ma question.

« Oui, c'est vrai, suis-je bête… » Je plaisante, en lui affichant un sourire plein de joie.

« Aha ! J'ai le droit à un sourire ! Bon, c'est pas que je t'ai vu que pour la première fois ce matin mais je sais rien de toi, moi ! Et toi aussi par la même occasion ! Est-ce que je peux… » Commence-t-il avant de se faire interrompre.

« Hors de question. Tu ne sauras rien de moi aujourd'hui et aussi dans les jours à venir. Comme tu la si bien dit, on ne se connait que depuis ce matin ! » Je ricane. « Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, ne t'inquiète pas ! » Je finis, un sourire aux coins des lèvres.

« Mais euh ! Je veux savoir, c'est pas juste ! » Gémit-il en croisant les bras d'un air boudeur.

« Gamin. » Je lâche, sans faire attention.

« NANI ? Répète un peu, Bitchi ! » Cri-t-il, en se levant brutalement.

« Tu m'a traité de quoi, teme ? » Je hurle, pour partir ensuite dans un fou rire avec l'blondinet tout aussi hilare que moi.

Plus loin, Iruka regarde la scène en compagnie de Takeo, Sasuke et d'un homme avec d'épais cheveux gris et un bandeau cachant toute sa mâchoire et son nez. Je ne les aperçois pas.

« Eh bien Iruka-sensei… As-tu déjà vu ta fille comme ça ? » Demande l'homme d'un ton neutre, sans sentiment.

« Pour être honnête… Jamais de ma vie, Kakashi-sensei. Et toi Takeo ? » Questionne Iruka.

« Ben, je l'ai déjà vu sourire… Mais pleurer et rire… Je pensais que c'était impossible, elle ne laisse jamais ses sentiments aller jusqu'au plus profond de son cœur, il y a toujours une barrière qui l'empêche de pleurer ou de rire aux éclats. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça, je la découvre comme vous. » Dit-il en un souffle.

« Bien. Je vous laisse, je vais faire mon rapport de tout ça à Tsunade-sama. A plus. » Lance Kakashi avant de disparaitre.

« Bon, et bien, Sasuke-kun tu présentera tes excuses plus tard, d'accord ? » Dis le plus âgé en se tournant vers ce dernier qui allait répondre quand Takeo le coupe.

« Ecoute, si jamais à cause de toi, Airin reperd le contrôle, je ne te sauverai pas, et si c'est grâce à Naruto qu'elle libère enfin son cœur si jamais tu l'insulte lui, c'est moi qui me chargerai de ton cas, morveux. » Lui crache Takeo.

« Si tu crois que tu me fais peu-… » Commence Sasuke.

« C'est bon ! Stop, merci, j'en ai assez des disputes aujourd'hui ! Takeo rentre à la maison, j'arrive, je raccompagne Sasuke-kun chez lui. Attend Airin, je rentrerai tard, j'ai des choses à régler. » Dit Iruka en partant, Sasuke sur les talons.

Quelques heures plus tard, je rentre discrètement dans l'appartement, je sais qu'Iruka est encore au travail mais je veux éviter à tout prix de croiser Takeo. Je me faufile dans ma chambre sans aucuns bruits , range mes affaires et m'allonge sur mon lit. J'allais sombrer dans le sommeil quand quelqu'un frappe à ma porte.

« Airin ? Je peux rentrer ? » J'entends la voix de Takeo derrière la porte.

Merde…

« Oui, vas-y, entre. » Je grogne, pendant que mon frère s'approche de moi après avoir fermé la porte. Il s'assoie sur le lit et me fixe, pendant je ne sais combien de temps pour enfin casser le silence.

« Je t'ai vu, avec Naruto. Sur cette branche, où tu as pleuré. » Déclare-t-il, des tremblements dans la voix. Je relève ma tête en le remarquant, il va pleurer ?

« Tu semblais être tellement bien dans ses bras… J'en suis presque jaloux… J'aurai aimé que ça soit moi qui te fasse pleurer de bonheur… » Réussit-il à murmurer entre deux sanglots. Je me rapproche doucement de lui, et passe avec douceur ma main sur sa joue, il sursaute à mon contact et ses joues se voilent de rouges, il me regarde intensément, attendant qu'une seule chose. Et je lui la donne. Je me rapproche encore plus et le serre doucement dans mes bras, immédiatement, il entoure mon buste de ses bras. Je passe une main dans ses cheveux et le lui caressent, je respire son doux parfum, celui qui a bercé mon enfance, dont je ne peux me passer. Je m'écarte un peu et lui embrasse le haut du front.

« Je t'aime, nii-san. » Je lui murmure, doucement.

Il lève son regard plein de larmes vers le mien et me sourit. Quelque minute plus tard, nous nous endormons serrés l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

**Et voila, retournement de ouf!**

**Bon, je vais commencer à ralentir maintenant, car j'ai un peu moins de temps pour écrire, donc je vais essayer de poster régulièrement! ^^**

**Reviews! x)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Auteur : **Milianii-chan

**Genre : **Aventure, Humour (euh… enfin c'est vous qui voyez !) et dans un futur lointain lemon, hétéro et homosexuel…(Très lointain !) ^^

**Disclaimer :** La majeure partie des personnages proviennent du manga **« Naruto »**, ils ne sont donc pas à moi, je laisse cet honneur à Masashi Kishimoto, le créateur. *0* Par contre, l'héroïne principale est de mon invention, ainsi que son frère et d'autre qui apparaitrons bientôt !

**Résumé :** Deux jumeaux dont personne ne sait qui ils sont, d'où ils sont, recueillis à l'âge de 6 ans par Umino Iruka, dans le village caché du pays du feu, Konoha. Appartenant au stade des enfants prodiges, ils deviennent rapidement de puissants ninjas, veillant à la sécurité du village. Quand, un jour, l'ordre d'une mission un peu spéciale va bouleverser leur vie.

**Alors, je le post maintenant ce chapitre parce que vu que c'est les vacances ! (Eh oui !) J'ai moins de temps, et surtout pas sûr d'avoir internet ! ^^**

**PS :** J'ai oublié de préciser !

Airin veut dire « Amour froid » ou « Amour glacial » (A vous de choisir!) ce qui va plutôt bien avec le personnage vous trouvez pas ? :p

Pour Takeo, « Take » veut dire « Bambou » mais pour Take-o je sais pas ! ^^'' Désolé !

**Je dédie ce chapitre à Eimiin-chan, pour son entrée en scène ! Je t'aime ma chérie ! :3**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

**Chapitre 7.**

1 mois.

1 mois et 3 semaines que je suis maintenant dans l'Académie pour ninja débutant de Konoha. Rien n'a changé, mes camarades sont toujours aussi bruyants, perturbateurs, inattentifs. Ino et Sakura n'ont pas changé leurs habitudes, toujours en train de se disputer Sasuke, qui les ignore complétement d'ailleurs, ce dernier a aussi fait ses excuses à Naruto et à moi, bien qu'à mon avis, il a été obligé. Le blond par contre a beaucoup progressé, il est capable de faire plus de 5 clones ! Grâce aux entrainements que je lui ai faits, il est devenu un maitre de la technique de clonage ! Mais personne ne le sait, bien que j'aie le niveau et l'expérience, je n'ai pas l'âge et la possibilité de le prendre comme élève, alors nous nous entrainons en cachette la nuit et les weekends. J'adore partagé ces moments avec Naruto, chacun de ces sourires me réchauffe le cœur, et chaque rire me fait planer. Notre relation c'est plus que rapproché, il me dit et raconte tous ses problèmes et je les écoutes toujours avec beaucoup d'attention, mais il m'en veut que, moi, je ne lui raconte rien, je pense que je ne suis pas encore prête à parler de mes soucis ou autre à quelqu'un. A par le petit accident, le jour où j'ai explosé le mur et failli tuer Sasuke, les élèves n'ont aucune crainte ni peur envers moi, ils viennent me voir, me parle, essaye de faire connaissance. J'essaye d'être le plus sociable possible, mais j'avoue que ce n'est pas évident, je ne réponds que par « oui » ou « non », ou alors « Je ne sais pas », sinon tout ce fait par l'intermédiaire de Naruto et Takeo, dont ce dernier est maintenant le garçon le plus « populaire » de la classe, après Sasuke évidemment… Je ne comprends absolument pas le sens de cette phrase mais ça l'amuse alors tant qu'à faire…

Aujourd'hui, sur le chemin de l'Académie, Iruka nous annonce qu'un nouvel élève arrive dans notre classe, je m'interroge.

« Iruka ? Pourquoi cet élève vient en plein milieu d'année ? Il n'est pas de Konoha n'est-ce pas ? Sinon, il serait déjà avec nous, ou inscrit dans les dossiers depuis longtemps. » Fis-je remarqué, plus que sérieuse.

« Hum… Oui, tu as raison, il ne vient pas de Konoha mais je n'ai pas ses fiches sous la main je ne pourrai pas te dire d'où il vient… Tu as regardé les dossiers de l'Académie ? »

« Oui, je faisais des recherches sur Naruto et tant qu'à faire, j'ai étudié tout le monde pour mieux les connaitre. » Dis-je d'un ton sec.

« Pfff… J'ai jamais vu une façon aussi pourri de se faire des amis ! » Pouffe Takeo, en mettant sa main sur sa bouche pour retenir ses rires. Je le regarde d'un air blazé, il est débile !

Je rentre dans la salle de classe, fait un rapide coucou à Kiba, Shikamaru et Shino et me dirige vers Naruto en train de parler à Chouji. Je m'assoie silencieusement, sors mes affaires, et ne cherche même pas à commencer une discussion avec le blondinet.

« Qui est ce qui… Oh ! Airin, tu auras pu me dire que t'étais arrivé ! Hey, tu sais hier j'ai refait la technique de substitution, et bah j'y arrive parfaitement maintenant, c'est super, hein ? » S'affole-t-il, excité comme une puce.

« Oui, c'est super Naruto, je suis fière de toi. » Je grommèle, déjà fatiguée par cette énergie qu'il dépense dès le matin.

Je le vois ouvrir la bouche pour riposter, mais il l'a ferme après réflexion pour se retourné vers Chouji, qui lui est amusé par ce spectacle.

J'ouvre mon livre de théorie, et le lis pour la dixième fois depuis le début de l'année. J'allais finir le chapitre sur la survie quand j'entends près de moi un raclement de gorge, je lève la tête et aperçois une jeune fille à la peau blanche comme la neige, les yeux gris clairs sans pupilles et de courts cheveux noirs aux reflets bleu-violet. Dès que je croise son regard, elle dérive le sien et ses joues se voilent de rouge, je souris et demande.

« Comment vas-tu, Hinata ? Ton weekend c'est bien passé ? » Je questionne, et lui adressant un sourire.

« A-ah… Oui, très bien… Merci… Et le tien ? » Demande-t-elle timidement, agrippant d'une main son pull qu'elle tripote nerveusement.

« Bien. Comme tous les autres. » Je réponds. Pendant plusieurs minutes, nous discutons de tout et de rien, Hinata est bien la seule personne à qui je peux parler sans me sentir gênée ou mal à l'aise, c'est une jeune fille adorable, elle veut toujours apporter son aide bien qu'elle soit extrêmement timide, elle est toujours à l'écoute et c'est peut-être pour ça que je me sens en confiance avec elle. Le jour où j'ai rencontré Hinata, je la trouvais complètement inutile et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi une fille si faible et timide faisait dans une école de ninja. Mais un jour, je faisais un tour près de la frontière et je l'aperçu s'entrainer sur des mannequins, elle donnait tous ce qu'elle avait, elle avait une envie et une détermination si forte que je ne reconnaissais plus la petite fille, cachée et invisible, puis soudain elle se fit mal à la cheville en attaquant de haut et ne pouvais plus se relever, au début je ne fis rien, je l'observais et elle se mis à pleurer. Avouée vaincue, je me suis approché d'elle, sortis un mouchoir de ma poche et me suis placé devant elle. Elle releva son visage baignant de larmes et je ne lui dit qu'une chose.

« Prend ça. Je vais t'aider à te relever et je vais te porter jusqu'à chez toi. »

Après cela, Hinata commença à venir me voir, me regarder pendant mes entrainements. Je trouvais cela gênant, mais peu à peu, je finis par m'habituer à sa présence, et maintenant, voir son visage m'apporte une certaine sérénité.

« Les enfants, asseyez-vous, vite ! Je suis désolé d'arriver si tard, j'avais des choses à régler ! Aujourd'hui, nous accueillons une nouvelle élève, je vous prie d'êtres polis et serviables avec elle ! Bien, approche, s'il te plait ! » Demande-t-il, s'adressant à une jeune fille.

Cette dernière s'approche avec énergie, monte sur l'estrade et adresse un sourire resplendissant, digne de séries télévisés qu'Iruka regarde en cachette.

« Bonjour à tous ! Je me nomme Hainé Kazuki, j'ai 14 ans, et viens de Kumo au pays de la Foudre ! Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer et j'espère que l'on va bien s'entendre ! » Annonce-t-elle, secouant ses cheveux comme ces filles bizarres dans la série…

Wouah. Bah, j'espère qu'elle s'entendra avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi, j'ai des frissons rien qu'en entendant sa voix, alors si elle venait à me parler, moi… Elle est grande, assez costaud, la même corpulence que moi à peu près, elle a de long cheveux noirs, descendant jusqu'à la taille, des yeux verts claire, plein de malice, de fougue et de… Folie !

« Iruka-sensei, où vais-je me placer ? » Demande-t-elle, en plaçant un doigt sur sa bouche.

« Euh, et bien, j'avais prévu de faire un changement de place, levez-vous tous ! » Ordonne-t-il.

Nous nous levons tous, pour nous diriger vers le fond de la classe attendant qu'Iruka annonce nos futures places.

« Sakura et Kiba, devant à droite. Ino et Chouji, deuxième rang, ici ! Sasuke et Shino, le troisième rang à droite. » Commence-t-il. Les élèves défilent, la plupart sont satisfaits de leur place, j'espère me retrouver avec soit Takeo, soit Naruto, ou Hinata aussi. J'observe la nouvelle, je la sens retenir son envie de sauter comme une démente, c'est une hyperactive ou quoi ?

« Takeo et Shikamaru, au fond. Naruto et Hinata à ma droite, quatrième rang. Et … » Maintiens Iruka.

Oh merde… Pas ça.

« Et pour finir, Airin et Hainé, à gauche, quatrième rang ! Bien sortez vos affaires ! On est déjà assez en retard comme ça ! » Finit-il en se retournant vers son tableau.

Nooooon ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me faire ça ? Je me bloque en entendant ça pendant que cette Hainé demande en hurlant.

« Ou ça ? J'ai pas entendu ! Hey, Iruka-sensei, elle est où ma place déjà ? » S'affole-t-elle, ne voyant pas qu'il ne reste qu'une SEULE table de libre. Je vais la faire taire moi, cette … Rhooo ! Je me précipite vers la table, bouscule au passage la folle dingue qui venait enfin de comprendre où étais sa chaise et m'assoie lourdement sur la mienne. Le cours commence après une légère agitation.

« Bien, sortez vos cahier. » Dit Iruka.

« On vas faire quoi ? Des lancers de shuriken et kunai ? Un examen de survie ? Des techniques de ninjutsu ? Comme les clones ou la substitution ? Ou alors du taijutsu ! … Naaaan, je sais ! On va faire un espèce de tournoi, on va se battre entre nous, jusqu'à la mort même ! Et puis… » Hurle Hainé, me faisant sursauter sur ma chaise, plus que surprise par cette prise de parole… Brutale !

Et elle parle, encore, et personne ne l'arrête, ils sont tous soit tétanisés, morts de rire ou endormis comme Shika juste devant. Mais moi, par contre, je suis sur le point de l'envoyer valser cette fille ! Elle est complètement barjo !

« Oh, je sais, on va faire cette après-midi plusieurs tests donc vous nous faites réviser ! Ou alors on va tous partir en mission ! Oh ouais, ça serait génial ! On part quand, on part quand ? Et pas une mission de rang D ou C, une mission de rang S ! Hé hé, ou alors… » Recommence-t-elle avant que je ne la coupe brutalement.

« Kazuki ? »

« Ahum oui ? » S'arrête-t-elle, surprise que je prenne la parole.

« Ta gueule. » Je lui crache, sur le point de la tirer par ses maudits cheveux et de l'envoyer dans les airs.

« Mais euh… » Gémit-elle, faisant une mine boudeuse. Je ne la regarde même pas. Elle se rassoie lentement, encore choquée par l'arrêt brutal de son discours.

« Bon euh… Non, Hainé, je te le dit tout de suite, on ne va absolument pas faire ce que tu as proposé, on va juste réviser la technique de clonage pour évaluer ceux qui n'ont pas réussi la dernière fois. Et toi aussi tu devrais relire ton cours, je t'interroge comme les autres. » Risque Iruka après un court silence.

« Bien, Iruka-sensei ! » Dit-elle, un peu moins énergiquement que tout à l'heure.

Enfin du silence, ne voulant pas relire pour la énième fois le livre, je commence à noter mes techniques et essaye de trouver quelque enchainements avec, quelque minutes après je sens une présence très près de moi, je me retourne brusquement et tombe nez à nez avec la folle collée à moi en train de lire par-dessus mon épaule!

« Mais qu'est-ce que… » Je commence, sur le point d'exploser.

« Tu ne lis pas le cours ? Pourquoi ? C'est quoi ce que tu fais ? Hum ? » Questionne-t-elle, avide de savoir.

« Ça te regarde pas. » Je grogne, retenant mon point qui ne va pas tarder à voler.

« Ah… Tu contrôle le Kinsoku _(métal) _? Parce que toutes tes techniques sont en rapport avec le kinsoku ! » Ajoute-t-elle, heureuse d'avoir trouvé cette information.

« Effectivement. Maintenant tu peux éviter de me parler ? J'aimerais me concentrer. » Je lui lâche, espérant qu'elle le fasse.

« Oui, oui ! Maintenant qu'on est voisine de toute façon, j'ai tout mon temps pour te parler ! » S'exclame-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

… C'est vrai ça…

Pourvu que la journée passe vite !

* * *

**Voila l'entrée en scène de Hainé! (Alias Eimiin-chan!) **

**Bon, vu que vous savez pas grand chose sur elle, j'appelle... Airin, Takeo et Hainé! **

**Takeo:**** Un exposé sur cette folle? Nan, mais ça va pas dans ta tête Mili! ? **

_(Mili part très loin...)_

**Hainé: ****Elle s'enfuit! Attrapez là, vite! Bouaaaaaahaaaaa!**

**Airin:**** Voila pourquoi il ne faut pas faire d'exposé sur elle. Y a rien à dire à par qu'elle est pas normale... Psychologiquement je parle...**

**Takeo:**** T'es pas mieux toi, toujours à vouloir frapper tout le monde! Et puis Mili, pourquoi on devrais faire un discours sur Hainé et pas sur Moi et Airin! ? Surtout MOI! ?**

_Parce que Hainé est sensée être Eimiin-chan! Donc je me dois de la présenter d'une façon digne et inoubliable! é-é_

**Airin: Et moi, je suis pas sensée être toi? Pourquoi j'ai pas de présentation?**

**Takeo: ****Mais f*ck vous les filles! On dois faire un discours sur moi et que moi! HAINE RAMENE TA FRAISE! !**

**Hainé:****Hein? Qui qui m'a appellé? 0.0**

**Airin: ****Rendors toi. Elle est passée où Mili, là?**

**_Très loin, dans un autre espace temps, deux jeunes filles prennent le thé tranquillement._**

_Eimiin: Ils sont un peu cons tes personnages quand même. ^^_

_Mili__: Oui, c'est vrai. :3_

**Tous: ****NANI? 0.0**

_Rien, rien! Bon, chers reviewers, je compte sur vous pour... Pourquoi déjà?... ah oui, laisser des reviews!_

_**Au prochain chapitre!** :D _


	8. Chapter 8

**Auteur : **Milianii-chan

**Genre : **Aventure, Humour (euh… enfin c'est vous qui voyez !) et dans un futur lointain lemon, hétéro et homosexuel…(Très lointain !) ^^

**Disclaimer :** La majeure partie des personnages proviennent du manga **« Naruto »**, ils ne sont donc pas à moi, je laisse cet honneur à Masashi Kishimoto, le créateur. *0* Par contre, l'héroïne principale est de mon invention, ainsi que son frère et d'autre qui apparaitrons bientôt !

**Résumé :** Deux jumeaux dont personne ne sait qui ils sont, d'où ils sont, recueillis à l'âge de 6 ans par Umino Iruka, dans le village caché du pays du feu, Konoha. Appartenant au stade des enfants prodiges, ils deviennent rapidement de puissants ninjas, veillant à la sécurité du village. Quand, un jour, l'ordre d'une mission un peu spéciale va bouleverser leur vie.

**Je suis extrêmement désolée ! Ce chapitre a mis plus de temps que prévu car je n'avais pas accès à internet, je vous prie de m'excuser ! _**

**PS :** Airin veut dire « Amour froid » ou « Amour glacial » (A vous de choisir) ce qui va plutôt bien avec le personnage vous ne trouvez pas ? :p

Pour Takeo, « Take » veut dire « Bambou » mais pour Take-o je sais pas ! ^^'' Désolé !

**BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

**Chapitre 8.**

Je m'installe tranquillement sur l'herbe, pose mon déjeuner à coter de moi et contemple la cours remplie d'enfants, en train de discuter ou jouer. Je les observe, ils sont si innocents, si pures et fragiles. Moi qui connais les dangers des missions depuis mes 9 ans, je ne leur souhaite pas cela, je sais que c'est leurs rêves, mais ils devraient prendre un métier sans risque, et ne pas se précipiter vers la mort. Mon esprit commençait à divaguer quand une voix assez désagréable me tire de mes pensées.

« Airin ! Airin, est-ce que je peux manger avec toi ! S'il te plait, dit oui ! » Lance Hainé, complètement surexcitée.

« Laisse-moi seule, Kazuki, tu ne vois pas que tu m'énerve. » Je lui crache méchamment.

« Si, je le vois très bien, et je sais pas pourquoi ! Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de venir manger avec toi ! » S'exclame-t-elle, avec un sourire.

Elle est complètement débile cette fille.

« Je t'ai dit que je ne veux pas manger avec toi, bakayaro ! T'es sourde ou quoi ? » Je hurle en me levant.

« Airin ? Ça va ? » Questionne une voix derrière moi. Je me retourne brusquement et aperçois Takeo, Naruto, Kiba et Shino aller vers nous, je lance un regard noir à Hainé et lance.

« Non, ça va pas ! Cette imbécile ne veux pas me laisser manger tranquille ! » Je grogne, ce qui amuse Naruto.

« Arrête de froncer les sourcils Airin, t'es moins belle comme ça ! » Ricane-t-il, en s'approchant de moi, me prend par les épaules et m'écarte de l'autre jeune fille qui est complètement perdue.

« Hey ! Attendez, je veux manger avec Airin, moi ! » Réplique-t-elle après quelque secondes.

« Si tu veux, tu peux manger avec Kiba, Shino et moi ! Hein les gars ? » Demande Takeo en se retournant vers ces derniers.

« Euh, oui ! Aucun problème, moi ça ne me dérange pas… du tout… » Répond Kiba en rougissant. Je le remarque et m'interroge, il pourrait apprécier une fille pareil !

« Hum. » Grogne faiblement Shino, caché sous son col.

« Mais je veux pas manger avec vous, moi ! Surtout avec toi espèce de frimeur court sur patte ! » Réplique-t-elle en s'adressant à Takeo.

« Frimeur ! Mais tu vas pas bien, espèce de folle dingue ! » S'énerve-t-il, en s'approchant dangereusement d'Hainé.

« Tu veux te battre, bibiri-kun ! Vas-y, j't'attends ! » Hurle-t-elle, en l'incitant d'une main à s'approcher.

« Tu l'auras voulu sale…. » Commence-t-il avant que je ne m'interpose.

« Laisse Takeo. Elle n'en vaut pas la peine. » Je siffle, la fusillant du regard.

« Humpf ! Si vous croyez que vous me fait peur ! Vous pouvez toujours rêver ! » Déclare-t-elle avant de tourner les talons, et se diriger rapidement vers le fond de la cours.

« Cette gamine, je vais la bousiller ! » Grogne Takeo, en serrant les points.

«Hum… Je vais aller la voir. » Dis-je, calmement.

« Nani ! T'es sérieuse ? Pourquoi te préoccuper d'une fille pareil, elle ne mérite même qu'on pose nos regards sur elle ! » Questionne-t-il, surpris par ma décision.

« Non. Il y a quelque chose, et je dois savoir ce que c'est. » Je lui réponds, en me dirigeant vers l'arrière du bâtiment. Je contourne le mur, ne vois rien, et m'apprête à repartir quand des voix parviennent à mes oreilles.

« Alors ! Qu'est ce qui t'amène ici si t'es de Kumo, hein ? En tout cas, on ne nous a pas mentis, les filles à Kumo sont vraiment laides ! Aha, regardez sa tête immonde ! » Ricane un garçon, qui explose de rire avec deux autres camarades. Je m'approche un peu plus et aperçois Hainé toute rouge, avec les poings serrés et les sourcils froncés.

« Ça ne vous regarde pas ! Maintenant, laissez-moi tranquilles, baka ! » Cri-t-elle, la voix tremblante sous l'effet de la colère.

« Hé oh, du calme, de toute façon tu vas nous faire quoi, hein ? T'es nul, pas capable de faire des techniques correctes, on t'as vu faire l'exercice de clonage, t'y arrive même pas ! Tu ne seras jamais ninja, tu peux partir maintenant rejoindre ta petite famille ! Ah oui, j'avais oublié, c'est pas ta vrai famille, t'a été bannie c'est évident ! Qui voudraient d'une mocheté comme toi ! » Lance-t-il, en prenant brutalement Hainé par les cheveux et commence à la secouer. Je regarde sans rien faire, je m'approche et les observe attentivement, un des trois me vois, il hésite à annoncer ma présence mais vu que je ne bouge pas, il se reconcentre sur Hainé qui elle essayer de se débattre.

« Tu sers à rien ! Tu n'as rien à faire à Konoha, c'est pas chez toi ici et ça le sera jamais, tu m'entends sale pouffiasse ! » Braille-t-il en la secouant plus fort.

« JE T'AI DIT DE ME LACHER ! » Hurle-t-elle en portant sa main au cou du jeune, l'agrippe et l'envoie s'écraser sur le mur d'en face ! Sous la force phénoménale, le mur se fissure et s'enfonce avec le corps du garçon complètement sonné. Hainé se retourne brutalement vers les deux autres, tétanisés, les attrapes par les cheveux et cognent violement leurs têtes entre elles !

« Sale merde ! T'es vraiment folle ! » Cri l'autre en essayant de se relever, mais il à peine le temps de se redresser que Hainé se retrouve à quelque centimètre de lui et lui assène un énorme coup de poing pour ensuite le projeter par terre, se met au-dessus de lui et le roue de coups de poings en hurlant.

« Tu ne sais rien de moi ! Tu ne sais rien de ce que j'ai vécu, espèce de petite merde ! Mon village tout entier s'est fait exterminer, je suis la seule survivante ! Les seules personnes qu'il me reste sont ici, mais je n'ai aucune envie de rester dans ce merdier, dès que je serai assez puissante, je tuerai ! Je tuerai ceux qui m'ont fait ça, j'exterminerai tous ceux qui m'ont rendu la vie impossible et je commence par toi ! » Gueule Hainé, en relevant pour la dernière fois son poing pour porter le coup fatal ! Je fonce devant eux et cri.

« Kinsoku shïrudo no Jutsu ! » _(Technique du bouclier en métal)_

Brusquement, une énorme plaque se forme devant le visage du jeune garçon pour lui éviter ce coup, il est déjà inconscient, baignant dans son sang. Je me précipite vers eux, prend Hainé par l'épaule et l'envoie brutalement à plus de trois mètre du garçon, pour éviter qu'elle n'essaye encore de le tuer.

« Dégage baka ! Tu n'as rien à faire ici ! C'est pas tes affaires ! » Grogne-t-elle en se relevant et en courant vers moi, le poing prêt à frapper.

Je me retourne lentement et attrape son bras à quelques centimètres de mon visage, nos regards se croisent pendant quelques secondes, je remarque que ses beaux yeux verts ont complètement disparut… Ils sont blancs. Blancs comme la neige, pure, comme du verre.

« Tu ne devrais pas frapper les plus faibles, Hainé. » Je souffle, doucement. Je vois à son regard qu'elle est surprise mais pas pour très longtemps.

« Les plus faibles ! Tu étais la première à dire que j'étais nulle, ne le nie pas ! » Réplique-t-elle, sifflant entre ses dents.

« L'erreur est humaine. » Dis-je calmement, en faible sourire aux coins des lèvres. Je la vois ouvrir grand les yeux, et essaye de cacher un sourire de joie. Je lâche son bras et me penche sur le jeune, évanoui.

« Bon, par contre tu y es allé un peu fort, il va mettre plusieurs semaines à s'en remettre. Tu sais que tu aurais pu le tuer, n'est-ce pas ? » J'ajoute, sérieusement.

« Bah oui… Mais c'est lui, il n'avait pas à me traiter ! » Bougonne-t-elle, croisant ses bras.

« Peut-être, mais c'est pas une raison pour… » Je commence avant d'être interrompue.

« Airin, Hainé ? C'est quoi ce raffut ! » Demande Iruka avant de s'arrêter, horrifié parce qu'il voit. « Oh putain ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici, nom d'un chien! Airin, qu'est-ce que tu as fait encore ! Il t'a fait quoi ce garçon, oh mon dieu ! » Hurle-t-il en apercevant l'état de ce dernier, défiguré et taché de sang.

« Iruka. C'est pas moi, c'est elle. » J'annonce calmement, en pointant du doigt Hainé qui riposte immédiatement.

« Quoi ! Non, non, c'est pas moi ! Enfin pas tout à fait, un peu… Mais je voulais pas, c'est lui qui as commencé ! Et puis Airin, elle a rien fait pour m'arrêter d'abord ! » Réplique-t-elle en me pointant à son tour du doigt. Je la regarde surprise, mais qu'elle lâche cette fille !

« Mais ça va pas ! Je ne pouvais pas t'arrêter, tu étais incontrôlable espèce d'imbécile ! Et puis, la violence n'est pas solution ! » Je réponds, satisfaite de ma réponse.

« La violence n'est pas solution ? BOUAHAHA ! T'es la première à vouloir taper tout le monde ! » Ricane-t-elle. Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues, elle veut sa mort cette fille !

« Euh… Ben, peut-être mais tu aurais pu te contrôler ! » Je bafouille en me rendant compte que ce qu'elle vient de dire n'est pas totalement faux.

« Bon, bon ! Taisez-vous, allez en classe immédiatement et dites que les cours sont terminés pour aujourd'hui ! J'emmène ces trois jeunes hommes à l'hôpital. Hainé, tu présenteras tes excuses aux familles. » Gronde Iruka, un regard accusateur sur la jeune fille qui baisse la tête en signe de soumission. Quelque minute plus tard, je rentre en compagnie de Takeo, Naruto et Hainé. Le blondinet nous quitte après un tournant, alors qu'il vient de disparaitre de ma vue je questionne.

« Où habites-tu Hainé ? »

« Hum ? J'habite au bout de la rue la bas, y a une petite ruelle et c'est ici ! » Répond-t-elle, tout sourire.

« Ah. Bah on raccompagnait Naruto là donc on va repartir, à demain ! » Lance Takeo, pressé de se débarrasser de la folle dingue.

« Oh non, raccompagnez moi aussi ! S'il vous plait, hein Airin ! » Supplie-t-elle en me regardant avec un air de chien battu. Je souris, lui pose une main sur l'épaule et lui répond.

« Une autre fois, Hainé. » Dis-je, gentiment.

« Ah…. Ok, d'accord ! Tu viendras chez moi ! » Risque-t-elle.

« Oui, peut-être. » Je souris, pour ensuite me retourner et me diriger vers notre appartement, Takeo sur les talons. Le diner passé, je me prépare pour aller dormir, m'installe sur mon lit et attend Takeo. Après ce fameux soir où tous mes sentiments ont été dévoilés à mon frère, nous avons pris l'habitude de dormir quelque fois ensemble. Ce dernier ouvre la porte, et s'emmitoufle dans la couverture avec moi, quelque minute plus tard, il demande.

« Tu l'apprécie cette Hainé ? »

« Oui, c'est une bonne fille, et je pense qu'entre elle et nous, il y a peu de différences. » Je lui répond, il ne rajoute rien, mais soudainement, il me sert dans ses bras et m'embrasse le haut du front.

« Aller, bonne nuit sœurette. » Déclare-t-il, en fermant les yeux.

« Bonne nuit, nii-san. » Je souffle en me serrant encore un peu plus contre lui.

* * *

**Hainé :** J'ai pas voulu être méchante ! é-é

**Airin :** Mais tu l'as été… Je ne t'en félicite pas. En plus, tu as failli m'exploser la figure !

**Hainé :** Maieuh… Au moins, maintenant on sera les meilleures amies du moooooonde ! :3

**Airin :** Euh…

_Mili : Alala, les jeunes ! ^^ Merci, chers lecteurs, je m'excuse une fois de plus du retard et je vous demande honorablement, de me laisser peut être, une petite review ! Merci !_


	9. Chapter 9

**Auteur : **Milianii-chan

**Genre : **Aventure, Humour (euh… enfin c'est vous qui voyez !) et dans un futur lointain lemon, hétéro et homosexuel…(Très lointain !) ^^

**Disclaimer :** La majeure partie des personnages proviennent du manga **« Naruto »**, ils ne sont donc pas à moi, je laisse cet honneur à Masashi Kishimoto, le créateur. *0* Par contre, l'héroïne principale est de mon invention, ainsi que son frère et d'autre qui apparaitrons bientôt !

**Résumé :** Deux jumeaux dont personne ne sait qui ils sont, d'où ils sont, recueillis à l'âge de 6 ans par Umino Iruka, dans le village caché du pays du feu, Konoha. Appartenant au stade des enfants prodiges, ils deviennent rapidement de puissants ninjas, veillant à la sécurité du village. Quand, un jour, l'ordre d'une mission un peu spéciale va bouleverser leur vie.

**Alors ce chapitre, est très très court, désolé !**

**PS :** Airin veut dire « Amour froid » ou « Amour glacial » (A vous de choisir) ce qui va plutôt bien avec le personnage vous ne trouvez pas ? :p

Pour Takeo, « Take » veut dire « Bambou » mais pour Take-o je sais pas ! ^^'' Désolé !

**BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

**Chapitre 9.**

« Airiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin ! » Hurle Naruto, courant comme un fou vers moi, prend son élan et se jette sur moi, nous faisant tomber tous les deux dans un grand fracas. Je suis allongée par terre, lui sur moi. Il relève brusquement la tête et m'adresse un énorme sourire qui me fait monter le rouge aux joues.

« Airin, tu te rend compte ! J'ai réussi mon examen de ninjutsu ! Je vais être genin ! » Rit-il, tellement heureux qu'il commence même par me serrer dans ses bras et de me faire des bisous baveux sur les joues, je le repousse, surprise et un peu dégoutée.

« M-mais arrête Naruto ! Ca va pas de te jeter sur moi comme ça ! Non, stop, j'en veux pas de tes bisous ! Au secours ! » Je cris, repoussant le blondinet mort de rire devant mon état.

« Bah alors sœurette ! Je savais pas que c'était sérieux entre vous ! » Ricane une voix dans mon dos. Je me retourne et aperçois mon frère en compagnie de Kiba, Shikamaru et Choji, essayant de se retenir d'exploser de rire. « En tout cas Naruto, si tu forces ma sœur à faire quoique ce soit je t'explose, ok ! » Rajoute nii-san, avec un regard moqueur et provocateur.

« Aha ! Comme si j'allais forcer Airin ! J'ai pas envie de me faire tuer, moi ! » Rouspète ce dernier, en se relevant puis tend sa main vers moi pour m'aider. Je soupir en me levant, leur lance un regard fatigué et ouvre la bouche.

« Vous n'êtes vraiment que des imbéciles… Je vais vous laisser à vos pensées malsaines et moi, je vais retrouver des êtres sensés et raisonnables, c'est-à-dire des filles ! A tout à l'heure, les pervers ! » Je réplique avec un grand sourire pour me diriger vers le fond de la cour où se tient Hinata, qui regarde le sol en triturant son pull, et juste à coter Hainé, qui s'exerce dans ses mouvements de taijutsu. Je m'approche furtivement d'elles, et lance brusquement.

« Konnichiwa, mina ! Vous allez bien ! » Je questionne à elles deux, pour ensuite poser mon regard sur Hainé qui continu ses enchainements… De plus en plus bizarre… « Hainé, tu fais quoi là ! »

« Chut ! Ne me déconcentre pas ! J'essaye de ressentir le pouvoir de la nature, en son fort antérieure ! » Dit-elle en un souffle, pour ensuite fermer les yeux et faire des bruits avec sa bouche.

« Euh, ouais… Hinata, elle fait ça depuis combien de temps ? » Je demande, complètement abasourdie par … L'activité flippante de mon amie !

« Ah ! Hum… Depuis maintenant plus de 10 minutes, Airin… Je ne sais pas ce que c'est… Désolé, je n'arrive pas à l'arrêter… et je… » Bafouille-t-elle en se mordant les lèvres.

« C'est pas grave Hinata, il va bien falloir qu'elle s'arrête de toute façon ! » Je soupir, en m'approchant de cette dernière tout en observant Hainé qui commence à ralentir le mouvement.

Je disais que les garçons étaient des êtres bizarres mais quand je regarde Hainé dans ces moments-là… J'ai vraiment des doutes.

« Hey, les filles ! J'peux rester avec vous, Naruto est parti valider son diplôme et les trois autres devaient s'entrainer… Hainé mais tu fous quoi là ! » Demande Takeo, ouvrant grand les yeux devant cette dernière qui venait de sauter sur elle-même puis faire 3 petits bond en criant « Kuso ! » pour ensuite s'assoir brusquement sur le sol en croisant les bras.

« A cause de vous, j'ai rien entendu ! » Nous maudit-elle, en faisant une moue boudeuse.

« Ça sera pour la prochaine fois alors. » Dis-je, amusée par son comportement.

« Et bah… Tu traine vraiment qu'avec les perdants, Kasama. » Dit une voix sèche et méprisante derrière moi. Je me retourne brusquement et aperçois celui que je hais le plus au monde. Uchiha Sasuke.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, sale merde. » Je lui crache en me tournant lentement face à lui.

« Humpf, tu veux faire croire que tu es une dure à cuire mais tu ne fais que t'amuser, c'est pitoyable . Et puis, qui aurait peur d'une fille qui a des liens de parenté à un frimeur sans cervelle et aussi faible que toi, et des amitiés avec des êtres inférieurs, mentalement et physiquement, tu peux me le dire ? » Siffle-t-il, en me fixant d'un regard froid et sans sentiments.

« Nous cherche pas, p'tit chieur, tu vas le regretter ! » Grogne Takeo, pendant que son bras se recouvre de pierres.

« Hum… Vous êtes pathétiques. Surtout toi, Airin, je t'imaginais sans sentiments, froide et seule, je pensais avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui me ressemblait, mais tu es aussi faible que tous ses incapables. Tu as même pleuré…. Tu es la plus faible de tous. » M'insulte-t-il, hachant chaque mots. Ces mots qui raisonnent dans ma tête, qui me procurent une douleur indescriptible, je sens en moi une chaleur se répandre dans chaque parcelles de mon corps, mon crâne brule, me poussant à aller plus loin… Mais où ? J'ouvre la bouche et un rire sort tout seul, je ne me contrôle plus. Je ris peut être des secondes, ou des minutes, c'est un rire nerveux, pas un rire de joie, loin de là. Ce même rire s'apaise quelque temps après, je relève la tête et fixe d'un regard de dément l'Uchiha qui m'observe avec ses yeux impassibles.

« Moi, faible … AhahahaAHAHAHAHAHA ! » Je ris à gorge déployé, ne me retenant plus.

« Airin… ? Ca va pas ? Airin, arrête de rire, tu fais peur… » Gémit Hainé, qui essaye de s'approcher de moi mais Takeo la retient.

« Airin, dit ce que tu as à dire. » Souffle mon frère en me fixant sérieusement.

« Ne me donne pas d'ordre ! » Je hurle, changeant brusquement de comportement. Je m'approche de Sasuke qui me regarde d'un air interrogateur mais aussi un peu… apeuré ? « Je suis faible, c'est ça ? Parce que j'ai pleuré ? Ahaha… Et que peux-tu me répondre si je te dis que je t'ai surpris plusieurs fois pleurer, hum ? » Je ricane, un sourire de sadique aux lèvres.

« D-de quoi tu parles… ? » Hoquète-t-il en se reculant.

« Toutes les nuits, tu pleures comme un faible, un raté ! Tu t'amuses à te moquer des autres, je vais te rendre la pareil ! » Je siffle, amusée par son regard apeuré.

« Non ! Je ne pleure pas, tu te trompes ! Je n'ai aucune raison de pleurer et… » Commence-t-il quand, ne résistant plus, je lui envoie un claque qui le fait trébucher, le prends par les cheveux et lui hurle.

« Aucune raison de pleurer ! Tu te fous de moi ! Pourquoi es-tu seul, Sasuke ! Pourquoi n'as-tu plus de famille, ni de père et mère ! Je sais tout sur toi ! Je sais que ton clan entier s'est fait exterminer par un seul homme ! » Je gueule, en le secouant par les cheveux et l'obligeant à me regarder.

_# L'homme approche lentement. Tenant dans sa main droite son katana encore mouillé de sang, se rapproche encore plus de nous. Il nous fixe avec un regard dans le vague, vide.#_

« C'est à cause de ça que tu pleures, Sasuke ! Tu es aussi faible que moi, Naruto et tous les autres ! Tu es le plus faible, mais c'est à cause de ta haine envers ce seul homme que tu es méprisant et seul ! Tu m'écoute, bon à rien ! » Je cris, pendant que les yeux du brun deviennent de plus en plus rouges et humides.

_# Un sourire triste. Il est maintenant à une trentaine de centimètres de nous. S'accroupit, pose son arme dans l'herbe et nous regarde.#_

« Cet homme, Sasuke, je sais qui c'est. C'est ton propre frère… » Je souffle, plus calmement. Je m'assoie à genoux emmenant avec moi l'Uchiha, desserrant un peu ses cheveux. Il ne retient plus ses larmes.

_# L'homme nous regarde encore, puis après un sourire nous dit._

_« Takeo, Airin. Je suis désolé. » Lance-t-il en un souffle pour ensuite nous poser brutalement ses mains sur nos fronts.#_

« Itachi-sama… Je vous ai enfin retrouvé. » Je murmure, les larmes aux yeux avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

**Takeo : **0.0

**Hainé : **0.0

**Naruto : **0.0

**Sasuke : **#Tout rouge#... Bah quoi?

**Takeo : **Sasuke… T'es une victime en fait…

**Sasuke: **NON! Jamais de la vie! Elle m'a juste un peu surpris l'autre à… Elle est où au fait ?

**Naruto:** Elle est dans le coma patate ! Elle peut pas assisté aux interviews !

_Mili: Bon, bah ils sont fini les interviews ! Laissez des reviews ! :D (Ça rime !) _


	10. Chapter 10

**Auteur : **Milianii-chan

**Genre : **Aventure, Humour (euh… enfin c'est vous qui voyez !) et dans un futur lointain lemon, hétéro et homosexuel…(Très lointain !) ^^

**Disclaimer :** La majeure partie des personnages proviennent du manga **« Naruto »**, ils ne sont donc pas à moi, je laisse cet honneur à Masashi Kishimoto, le créateur. *0* Par contre, l'héroïne principale est de mon invention, ainsi que son frère et d'autre qui apparaitrons bientôt !

**Résumé :** Deux jumeaux dont personne ne sait qui ils sont, d'où ils sont, recueillis à l'âge de 6 ans par Umino Iruka, dans le village caché du pays du feu, Konoha. Appartenant au stade des enfants prodiges, ils deviennent rapidement de puissants ninjas, veillant à la sécurité du village. Quand, un jour, l'ordre d'une mission un peu spéciale va bouleverser leur vie.

**BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

**/!\ Ce chapitre contient de la violence, du sang et des morts. Je ne le conseil donc pas aux âmes sensibles. Ceux qui veulent continuer, allez-y, mais ne me dite pas que je ne vous ai pas prévenus. /!\**

* * *

**Chapitre 10.**

_« Takeo ! Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé ! » Je cris, mes bras en avant avec les mains fermées comme si je retenais quelque chose à l'intérieur. Je cours vers mon frère qui se lève en m'apercevant._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé encore ! » Me demande-t-il, exaspéré._

_« Près de la plaine à l'ouest, il y a un champs de fleurs et j'ai trouvé ça ! » Je m'exclame en ouvrant mes mains, laissant assez d'espace pour apercevoir un magnifique papillon, avec des couleurs vives et chaudes, passant du jaune soleil au rouge sang. « Il est beau, hein ? » Je demande, affichant un large sourire._

_« Oui, il est très beau… Mais tu ne le relâche pas ? » S'inquiète-t-il._

_« Si, mais je voulais juste te le montrer ! » Je réplique en levant les mains en l'air pour laisser le papillon s'envoler, il tournoi autour de nous pour ensuite s'éloigner vers un petit parterre de fleurs. Je souris, prend la main de nii-san et l'emmène en disant._

_« Viens, si on se dépêche pas on va être en retards ! » Je lui lance en courant, avec mon frère sur mes talons. Nous traversons la forêt d'un pas pressé, enfin surtout moi, j'ai hâte de retrouver celui que j'admire au plus profond de mon cœur. Quelque minute après, nous nous arrêtons dans une petite clairière où deux énormes rochers nous font face. Nous nous installons, et attendons bien sagement. Les minutes passes et je me sens de plus en plus agitée, brusquement je me lève et commence à faire les cents pas._

_« Rhoooo ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ! Lui qui n'est jamais en retard…. Oh ! Il lui est peut être arrivé quelque chose ! Takeo imagine si…. » Je panique avant de sentir une présence derrière moi, je me retourne lentement et aperçois un jeune homme grand, assez bien bâtit, avec de longs cheveux noirs retenus par une queue de cheval, ses yeux onyx s'ouvrent doucement me laissant admirer son regard attirant et captivant, je remarque aussi ses fines marques sous ses yeux, dont la nature met inconnue._

_« Bonjour, les enfants, désolé de mon retard. Et non Airin, il ne m'est rien arrivé de grave, je suis tout entier ! » Rit-il, amusé par mon inquiétude. A sa vue, mes yeux s'ouvrent d'admiration et mes lèvres s'étirent en un grand sourire béat._

_« Itachi-samaaaaaa ! » Je m'exclame en me jetant sur lui, le prends par le cou et enfouit mon visage dans le creux de son épaule, je sens sa douce odeur qui me fait monter le rouge aux joues, mais mon visage doit être pire qu'une tomate quand je le sens serrer ses bras autour de mon dos._

_« Aha ! Tu es en forme dis-moi ! Que me vaux la bonne humeur de ma petite princesse, hum ? » Glousse-t-il en s'écartant pour voir mon visage rouge pivoine._

_« Ah… J'avais hâte de vous voir pour mon entrainement ! Je veux devenir encore plus forte pour vous, Itachi-sama ! » Je déclare énergiquement._

_« Hum, mais tu sais, tu es déjà très forte. Ton niveau surpasse ceux de beaucoup d'enfants de mon clan ! Tu dépasses même celui de mon frère ! » Assure-t-il tout en me reposant par terre._

_« Peut-être, mais je veux avoir votre niveau pour faire un vrai combat digne de ce nom contre vous ! » Je réplique, fière des compliments qu'il m'accorde._

_« Hum, Itachi-sama, quel âge à votre frère ? » Questionne Takeo._

_« Il a le même âge que vous, 6 ans. » Répond poliment Itachi._

_« Pourquoi on ne peut pas le rencontrer ? » Ajoute mon frère, curieux. J'aperçois le grand brun soupirer, demande à nii-san et à moi d'approcher et s'assoie dans l'herbe en même temps que nous._

_« Je vous l'ai déjà expliqué, les enfants. Personne ne sait votre existence ici, à par moi, aucun habitants de Konoha ni de mon clan ne sait que vous existez. S'il arrivait par malheur qu'un ninja vous découvre, je serai exécuté pour ne pas vous avoir livrez immédiatement à l'Hokage, et vous aussi vous serez tués ou exilés, et je ne vous souhaite pas cela car vous êtes l'équivalent de mes petits frères et sœurs. » Murmure-t-il en nous affichant un doux sourire. Je ne dis rien, hypnotisée par ses paroles et Takeo ne fait aucune remarque, un silence suit quand soudain mon frère reprend la parole._

_« Répondez-nous. Airin et moi, pourquoi on n'a pas de parents ? On vient d'où ? » Demande-t-il sérieusement en fixant le brun. J'écarquille les yeux en entendant cette question. Pourquoi la pose-t-il si brutalement ? Je redirige mon regard sur Itachi et entend sa réponse._

_« Je n'en sais rien. Je vous ai trouvés à la frontière du pays de la Roche, et je ne sais pas si vous avez des parents ou pas, désolé de ne pas avoir plus d'informations. » Dit-il en un souffle, baissant les yeux. Je baisse la tête, déçue. J'aurai tant voulu savoir si j'avais moi aussi des parents, une famille…_

_« Bon ! Je vous ai promis un entrainement n'est-ce pas ! Eh bien, direction le lac, je veux que vous vous battiez pendant plus de deux heures minimum sans utiliser vos facultés, d'accord ! » S'exclame-t-il en se dirigeant vers le lac._

_« Aucun problème ! » Je hurle en cœur avec mon frère pour nous précipiter sur les pas de notre sauveur, celui qui nous a rendus la vie plus belle, lumineuse et agréable._

* * *

_**/!\ Rating : M. /!\**_

* * *

_Le soleil se couche lentement, laissant apercevoir les toutes premières étoiles illuminant le ciel. Nous attendons au bord du lac, comme Itachi-sama nous l'a demandé. Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure, sachant l'intention de l'Uchiha. Je regarde nerveusement la forêt, derrière elle, il y a une ville avec des familles, des enfants qui vont bientôt partir se coucher, les magasins se ferment un à un, la nuit va prendre le dessus sur les activités de la journée, tout s'endors lentement. Je tourne ma tête vers mon frère qui est aussi anxieux que moi. Cela fait plusieurs jours qu'Itachi-sama nous parle de son projet, nous avons eu un moment de peur, d'inquiétude, nous ne comprenions pas sa décision, après mainte explication, il nous a promis de venir nous retrouver quand tout sera finis, ici au bord du lac._

_« T-Takeo ? Tu crois il va mettre combien de temps ? » Je demande, peu rassurée._

_« Je ne sais pas, Airin. » Répond-t-il d'un ton sec pour ensuite me fixer et ajoute. « Et ne t'avise pas à essayer de le retrouver, il nous l'a interdit ! » _

_« Hum… J'ai jamais dit que je voulais voir… » Je bafouille, en me mentant à moi-même. C'est faux. J'ai terriblement envie de voir, de le voir en action, de voir l'étendue de son pouvoir. Je sursaute en repensant à mes pensées, je veux voir ces sortes d'horreurs, je voudrai voir la mort ? Aimerais-je cela? Les minutes passent, je suis de plus en plus impatiente, je me retiens pour ne pas bondir en direction de la ville quand soudain j'entends au loin des cris aiguës, des cris de douleur, d'effroi. Mécaniquement, je me lève et me précipite en direction de la forêt, je ne tiens plus, il faut que je vois. J'entends au loin mon frère m'ordonner de revenir mais je l'ignore et cours encore plus vite, en quelques secondes je me trouve à l'entrée secondaire du village, entre et avance lentement dans une ruelle sombre et silencieuse._

_Je m'arrête en apercevant l'horreur qui s'ouvre à moi, des dizaines de cadavres, déchiquetés, ouverts ou coupés en deux gisent sur le sol dans une mare de sang. L'odeur me remonte aux narines, elle me donne envie de vomir, je mets immédiatement ma main sur ma bouche et avance, m'écartant le plus possible des corps. Je débouche dans la grande rue, et à peine j'aperçois les cadavres que je m'écroule à quatre pattes par terre et dégobille tout ce que j'ai dans le ventre, je n'arrive plus à respirer, je commence à voir floue, l'odeur du sang et de mort me remonte au cerveau qui lui tambourine à l'intérieur de mon crâne, je gémis d'horreur et de douleur, prend ma tête entre mes mains et la secoue pour faire partir ces images insoutenables._

_« C'est pas vrai… C'est pas la vérité… Aaaahaa… Je suis…. D-dans un mauvais rêve… naaanhaaa… » Je sanglote, roulée en boule en me tenant toujours la tête, je risque un regard vers la gauche et aperçois un enfant avec les yeux ouverts, crucifié sur le mur, défiguré. Je me crispe, les muscles de mon ventre se contractent et je vomis pour la deuxième fois en suffoquant. Après avoir essayé de retrouver un souffle normal, je me relève faiblement et essaye de regagner la sortie quand un cri d'enfant parvint à mes oreilles. Je me retourne brusquement, risquant de m'écrouler encore une fois, et tourne la tête dans toutes les directions, essayant de repérer l'endroit d'où provenait le cri. Je saute maladroitement sur un toit et tends l'oreille, après quelques secondes un cri étouffé se fait entendre un peu plus loin, je me lance dans sa direction et arrive devant un rue déserte quand soudain un jeune garçon apparait, courant maladroitement pris de violents sanglots, je l'observe et m'aperçois qu'il ressemble à Itachi-sama, serai-ce son frère? J'allais descendre quand soudainement, un homme apparait devant le garçon. Je me crispe, mon cœur bat de plus en plus fort, je retiens ma respiration, apeurée par l'idée qu'Itachi-sama sente ma présence._

_« N-ne me tue pas ! » Sanglote l'enfant, tremblant de peur._

_J'ouvre grand les yeux, il serait capable de tuer son frère ? Je regarde, impuissante, l'homme qui m'inspirait le plus confiance il y a quelques heures s'approcher lentement de son frère qui pleure toutes les larmes de son corps. S'en est trop. Je me lève rapidement et me dirige sans aucuns regards en arrière. Il va le tuer. Itachi-sama va tuer son propre frère… Brusquement une idée me vient à l'esprit…. S'il est capable de tuer son frère, il n'aura aucune pitié pour nous tuer, Takeo et moi… L'idée de voir mon frère mort me donne la nausée et je me bats contre moi-même pour ne pas tomber dans les pommes. Faiblement et en tremblant, je me dirige vers la sortie et entre dans la forêt en pour retrouver mon frère et lui dire qu'il faut qu'on parte, il faut sauver nos vies avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je cours. Encore et encore. Pour ensuite le retrouver au bord du lac. Je suis terrorisée. Le regard de Takeo se pose sur moi, et comprend par le mien que quelque chose ne va pas. _

_« T-Takeo ! Il faut partie, vite ! I-Il va nous tuer, tu m'entends ! Il arrive, fait quelque chose Takeo, j'ai peur ! » Ai-je murmuré entre deux sanglots._

_Takeo ne comprend pas, je le vois. J'essaye de lui expliquer mais il ne bouge pas. Puis son regard se dirige vers la forêt, au loin. Je me retourne brusquement. C'est lui._

_Itachi-sama approche lentement. Tenant dans sa main droite son katana encore mouillé de sang, se rapproche encore plus de nous. Il nous fixe avec un regard dans le vague, vide. Je me recroqueville sur Takeo, le serrant près de moi tellement j'ai peur. L'Uchiha le voit, et me sourit. Un sourire triste. Il est maintenant à une trentaine de centimètres de nous. S'accroupit, pose son arme dans l'herbe et nous regarde. Quel doux et triste regard. Il passe de Takeo à moi, pour ensuite poser ses mains sur nos épaules. Je sursaute a son contacte. Il nous regarde encore, puis après un sourire nous dit._

_« Takeo, Airin. Je suis désolé. » Lance-t-il en un souffle pour ensuite nous poser brutalement ses mains sur nos fronts._

_Je sens une faible chaleur se répandre en moi. Puis m'écroule sur le sol en même temps que mon frère. Il fait noir. Je commence à ne plus rien entendre aussi. Il fait froid. J'ai peur._

**ooOOoo**

Bip bip…. Bip bip….. Bip bip…

Quel horrible son. Je fronce les sourcils et essaye d'ouvrir les yeux mais je n'y arrive pas, je réessaye encore mais mes forces m'ont comme abandonnées. Je fais donc attention aux sons qui m'entourent, j'entends des bruissements de tissus, puis faiblement, des voix parviennent à mes oreilles. J'essaye de les identifier mais elles sont trop faibles. J'ai mal à la tête…. Je grogne pour signifier ma présence, un long silence s'en suit… Je grogne à nouveau plus fort, soudainement une voix hurle.

« Elle se réveille ! Hainé, va chercher quelqu'un, vite ! Naruto aussi, allé dépêcher vous ! Airin, est-ce que tu m'entends, ouvre les yeux ! C'est Takeo ton frère, aller ouvre les yeux sœurette ! » M'hurle cette vois dans les oreilles. Takeo ? Faiblement, j'ouvre les yeux et aperçoit un plafond blanc complètement floue, je le fixe quelque minute pour tourner lentement ma tête vers la personne qui me serre la main.

« Huuum… » Je grogne, en refermant les yeux.

« Non, je t'interdis de refermer les yeux ! Regarde-moi, sœurette ! »

« Laisse-moi…. dormir, baka… » Je siffle en faisant un faible sourire pour sombrer lentement.

* * *

**Airin: **No comment.

**Tous: **… 0.0

**Takeo : **T'es sure que c'est pas un mauvais rêve ?

**Airin : **Nope.

_Mili : Bon bah, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre, hein ! ^^ Reviews ? :P_


	11. Chapter 11

**Auteur : **Milianii-chan

**Genre : **Aventure, Humour (euh… enfin c'est vous qui voyez !) et dans un futur lointain lemon, hétéro et homosexuel…(Très lointain !) ^^

**Disclaimer :** La majeure partie des personnages proviennent du manga **« Naruto »**, ils ne sont donc pas à moi, je laisse cet honneur à Masashi Kishimoto, le créateur. *0* Par contre, l'héroïne principale est de mon invention, ainsi que son frère et d'autre qui apparaitrons bientôt !

**Résumé :** Deux jumeaux dont personne ne sait qui ils sont, d'où ils sont, recueillis à l'âge de 6 ans par Umino Iruka, dans le village caché du pays du feu, Konoha. Appartenant au stade des enfants prodiges, ils deviennent rapidement de puissants ninjas, veillant à la sécurité du village. Quand, un jour, l'ordre d'une mission un peu spéciale va bouleverser leur vie.

**/CHAPITRE COURT/.**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

Je suis assise, les jambes tendues devant moi sur mon lit d'hôpital, mes mains sont croisées sur mes cuisses, ma tête baissée et l'esprit dans le vague. A mes côtés, Naruto et Takeo discutent de ses longues heures à attendre mon réveil, quand à Hainé, elle est assise près de moi et me couve d'un regard doux et protecteur. Je ne fais pas attention à ce qu'ils disent, je suis comme déconnectée, dans un autre monde. Soudainement mon cœur se serre en repensant à ces souvenirs… J'en suis certaine, je me souviens de tout… De ces deux ans passés avec Itachi-sama à s'entrainer comme des bêtes, aux agréables moments passés avec notre sauveur… Je l'admirais… Il était l'équivalent d'un dieu pour moi, je le voulais que pour moi et à personne d'autre… J'étais si bête…. Je soupire longuement, assez fort pour qu'Hainé l'entende.

« Ça ne va pas, Airin ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose en particulier ? Tu sais, tu peux tout nous demander. » M'assure-t-elle, un doux sourire sur le visage.

« … »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Elle a demandé quelque chose ? Tout va bien Airin ? » S'inquiète Takeo, se précipitant vers moi.

« Rien, tout va bien. » Je souffle, doucement.

« Nan, je suis sûr tu as besoin de quelque chose ! » Rajoute Naruto, inquiet lui aussi.

« Je veux juste…. Je veux juste que vous me rameniez Sasuke… » Je murmure, faiblement en relevant la tête, les suppliant du regard.

« Euh… oui, tout de suite, ne bougez pas je vais aller le chercher. » Bafouille Hainé, surprise par ma demande. Aussi tôt, elle disparait dans un nuage de fumée.

« Q-que vas-tu lui dire ? » Questionne Naruto, surprit lui aussi.

« C'est personnel Naruto. Cela ne concerne que Sasuke, Takeo et moi. Tu resteras avec moi, nii-san… » Dis-je calmement. Ce dernier hoche la tête, pas très rassuré. Quelques minutes ensuite, Hainé revient accompagnée de Sasuke, je lui demande, à Naruto et à elle de sortir de la chambre, ils s'exécutent en silence, nous laissant seuls, avec Takeo. Je fixe Sasuke, son regard est vide, fatigué avec d'énormes cernes sous les yeux, il évite mon regard, relève quelque fois les yeux mais les rabaissent aussi tôt.

« Sasuke, regarde-moi, s'il te plait. » Je murmure, doucement. Ce dernier obéit, ses yeux onyx me font frissonner, ils me rappellent des souvenirs douloureux… J'analyse lentement son visage, chaque traits qui pourrait me faire penser à ceux d'Itachi, les mêmes yeux, le même nez, la même mâchoire aussi, juste les lèvres ne se ressemblent pas, celles de Sasuke sont plus fines, plus fragiles. Je souris et le couve d'un regard rempli de tendresse.

« C'est incroyable comment tu lui ressemble… » Dis-je, paisiblement en imaginant Itachi près de moi.

« D-de qui tu parles, Airin ? » Questionne mon frère, qui commence à s'inquiéter.

« Je me souviens de tout, nii-san. » Je lui réponds calmement, il ne comprend pas et me questionne du regard. « Je me souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé, avant qu'Iruka nous retrouve. » Son regard se fige, son visage se décompose, il ouvre grand les yeux, complétement perdu. Je lui explique donc ce dont je me rappelle, je lui dis qu'Uchiha Itachi nous avez trouvés aux frontière du pays de la roche, qu'il nous a nourris, soignés, entrainés durement d'où la raison de notre puissance, et qu'un jour il nous confia ses projets d'extermination de son clan, à ces mots, Sasuke sursaute et baisse lentement la tête, serrant nerveusement ses poings, mais je n'y prête pas attention. Je continu mon récit, expliquant que sous l'impatience, j'avais vu le massacre, les corps des habitants gisant sur le sol, plus je raconte et plus Takeo se redresse, cesse de respirer et devient livide, pâle, j'ajoute ensuite que croyant qu'il allait nous tuer, je voulais partir au plus vite avec mon frère mais qu'Itachi nous avait pris de vitesse et en utilisant une technique, nous effaça la mémoire. Un silence de plomb s'installe dans la salle, je reprends mon souffle, fatiguée d'avoir trop parlé, m'allonge sur le lit et observe Takeo, qui fixe à présent la fenêtre, le regard dans le vague, je le vois trembler et respirer bruyamment. Sasuke lui, ne dit pas un mot. Je le regarde doucement et ouvre la bouche.

« Je suis désolée, Sasuke… De t'avoir dit de telles choses…. Pardonne-moi… » Je chuchote faiblement, sur le point de sombrer dans un sommeil profond. Il redresse la tête et mon regard rencontre le sien, il a les yeux rouges, remplis de larmes.

« ….J-je te pardonne…. » Sanglote-t-il, en essayant tant bien que mal d'articuler ses mots.

« Merci… » Je soupir de soulagement, pour fermer lentement les yeux et de m'endormir doucement en entendant les pleurs silencieux de l'Uchiha.

Des semaines passent, l'année à l'Académie est presque finit, tous les élèves reçoivent le statut de genin, tout le monde se vante d'être enfin ninja. Hainé et Naruto ont été les derniers à recevoir leurs bandeaux, symbole des ninjas de Konoha, mais ils sont les plus heureux du monde, ils hurlent à ceux qui veulent entendre que maintenant personne ne peut les arrêter. J'ai quitté l'hôpital quelques jours après la longue discussion entre Sasuke, mon frère et moi. Nii-san me dit qu'il se rappelle de tout, bien que certains passages restent flous. Sasuke ne m'adresse plus la parole, ne porte même pas un regard vers moi, il me fuit et j'en suis un peu attristée… Je suis adossée contre la fenêtre et admire la cours de l'Académie, cet endroit m'a été agréable enfin de compte, je me suis fait des amis en qui je peux faire confiance et la peur que les habitants me réservaient à Takeo et moi, à disparue avec le temps.

« Airin ! Ecoute ça ! » Hurle une voix aigüe, qui s'approche rapidement de moi. « On va bientôt savoir nos futures équipes, c'est pas super ça ! » S'excite Hainé, bondissant autour de ma table.

« Hum… Tu risques d'être déçue, tu sais ? » Je réplique, pas d'humeur à supporter son excitation.

« Mais non, mais non ! Je suis sûre que je tomberai sur un maitre très fort, mais surtout hyper canon, avec des abdos d'acier ! Kyyaaaaa, j'en rêve déjà ! » Fantasme-t-elle, se parlant plus à elle-même qu'à moi, je soupire, depuis que je lui ai présenté mes anciens collègues d'ANBU, elle ne rêve que de beaux ninjas, jeunes et musclés dans des tenues moulantes ridicules.

« Hainé, je t'arrête tout de suite, ils ne sont pas tous … » Je commence avant qu'elle ne me coupe brutalement.

« Chuuuuuut ! J'veux pas savoir ! Il sera magnifique, je le sais ! Et puis, tu peux parler toi, tu ne t'intéresse même pas aux garçons ! » Se moque-t-elle, en me tirant la langue. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle en sait ! Je pivote ma tête, d'un air renfrogné, elle ricane, pensant que ce geste veut dire qu'elle à gagner la partie. J'attends que la classe se remplisse, j'aperçois Takeo et Naruto me faire un signe de la main pour ensuite se placer à leur table, quelques secondes après, Iruka fait irruption dans la salle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Bien le bonjour, les jeunes ! Je suis heureux de vous annoncer que vos répartition dans 8 équipes par groupes de trois ne sera pas dans quatre jours comme on vous l'avez dit, mais demain ! Alors, aujourd'hui, nous passons notre dernière journée ensemble, sur ce à partir de maintenant, c'est quartier libre ! Vous avez été d'excellents élèves, attentifs et persévérants dans vos efforts, et j'espère que vous deviendriez de puissants ninjas ! » Annonce-t-il avec un énorme sourire, rempli de joie et de bonheur. Une explosion de cris et de rire s'installe dans la salle, tout le monde se serre dans les bras de l'autre, tout le monde saute de joie, Hainé hurle comme une furie et saute dans les bras de Kiba, qui rougit comme une tomate ! Naruto et mon frère se jettent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et le blondinet après un rire, saute sur le dos de Takeo qui commence à courir partout sous les rires de leurs camarades ! Je pouffe silencieusement, qu'ils sont bêtes ! Je regarde la folie générale, ils sont complètements déchainés ! J'explose de rire en voyant Takeo perdre l'équilibre, Naruto toujours sur son dos et dégringoler dans un bruit sourd par terre, un long silence s'en suit pour ensuite entendre faiblement l'Uzumaki grogner.

« Putain, t'es con Takeo ! » Ce qui entraine l'euphorie générale !

Je secoue lentement la tête, complètement blasée, ils ne grandiront jamais !

Je reconcentre mon esprit sur la cours, et je bénis Tsunade-sama de nous avoir envoyés ici, nii-san et moi. C'est comme une renaissance, si je n'avais pas été à l'Académie, à quoi ressemblerai-je aujourd'hui ? A une fille sans vie, ni sentiments, exécutant aveuglement les ordres de son supérieur jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ?

Je souris doucement. Avec qui serai-je demain ?

* * *

**Hainé: **Tatatu-tamtamtiti!

**Airin:**"Tatatu-tamtamtiti"... J'en déduis que?

**Hainé: **Tu en déduis que je vais me taper un DIEU vivant, n'est ce pas Mili!

_Mili: Euh ... Oui, oui ^^"_

**Hainé: **Ah! Tu vois! :D

**Airin: **...

_Reviews? :P_


	12. Chapter 12

**Auteur : **Milianii-chan

**Genre : **Aventure, Humour (euh… enfin c'est vous qui voyez !) et dans un futur lointain lemon, hétéro et homosexuel…(Très lointain !) ^^

**Disclaimer :** La majeure partie des personnages proviennent du manga **« Naruto »**, ils ne sont donc pas à moi, je laisse cet honneur à Masashi Kishimoto, le créateur. *0* Par contre, l'héroïne principale est de mon invention, ainsi que son frère et d'autre qui apparaitrons bientôt !

**Résumé :** Deux jumeaux dont personne ne sait qui ils sont, d'où ils sont, recueillis à l'âge de 6 ans par Umino Iruka, dans le village caché du pays du feu, Konoha. Appartenant au stade des enfants prodiges, ils deviennent rapidement de puissants ninjas, veillant à la sécurité du village. Quand, un jour, l'ordre d'une mission un peu spéciale va bouleverser leur vie.

**BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

« Réveille-toi, espèce de marmotte ! » Hurle mon frère face à mon lit.

« Hhm, laisse-moi dormir… »

« Ah non ! TAAARAAATATA ! DEBOUT ! » S'égosille-t-il en sautant comme un dingue dans ma chambre.

« Mais p'tain ! Tais-toi, teme ! » Je grommèle, essayant de me cacher sous la couverture quand brusquement il la tire hors du lit et me verse brutalement de l'eau glacé sur le visage !

« Uwaaah ! Oh mon dieu ! Ca caille, merde ! Je vais te tuer, te décapité, t'arracher les membres à un à un, espèce d'imbécile ! »

« Et bah non-euh ! » Rit-il en se carapatant hors de la chambre. J'émets un long soupir. Il ne grandira donc jamais !? Je m'habille à une lenteur… Phénoménale, descend, attrape au vol une tartine et sort de l'appartement en compagnie d'Iruka et de…. De mon insupportable et débile « grand » frère ! Sur le bord de la crise de nerf, il demande.

« Iruka !? T'as les membres des équipes !? »

« Non, c'est Tsunade-sama qui s'en ai chargé. »

« Ah, j'aurai du la supplier de me le dire, hier ! »

« T'es allé voir Tsunade-sama ? » Je questionne, surprise.

« Ouais, elle me demandait si tout se passe bien à l'Académie ! Enfin, se passait, maintenant qu'on est genin et bientôt dans une équipe, la petite école ninja c'est du passé ! »

« Ah. »

Nous arrivons dans la cour de l'Académie, assez en retard, ce qui stresse encore plus Iruka… Il est désespérant par moment quand même… Tous nos camarades attendent, impatients, de savoir leur toute nouvelle équipe et surtout qui sera leur Sensei. J'aperçois Sakura calmer ses parents, émus de voir leur fille grandir. Mon regard se voile de nostalgie. Ai-je connu mes parents ? En avais-je ? Sont-ils morts ou encore en vie, en train de nous chercher, mon frère et moi ?

« Oi ! Takeo, Airin ! » Hurle une voix derrière nous.

« Hey, Naruto ! Ça va, la blonde !? » S'exclame nii-san, en tapant le dos de ce dernier.

« Tais-toi, fillette ! Alors ? Impatient de savoir vos équipes ? Moi je tiens plus en place, j'ai hâte de savoir ! »

« Hum, oui. Peut-être… Je vais aller retrouver Hinata, à tout à l'heure. » Dis-je en un souffle pour me diriger d'un pas lent et lourd vers cette dernière.

« Bah qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? » S'interroge le blond.

« Euh bah… En fait… » Commence Takeo avant de se faire littéralement projeté par une furie aux longs cheveux noirs et des pupilles remplie d'énergie !

« Yoooo, the people ! Il fait beau, il fait chaud ! On est tous là et on va bientôt faire partis d'une équipe hyper bien ! Elle est où Airin, j'veux être dans son équipe à elle ! » Hurle Hainé complétement surexcitée !

« Aie ! Punaise, tu vas pas bien Hainé, tu m'as fait mal ! » S'énerve le brun en foudroyant du regard cette dernière qui lui tire la langue.

« Oooh, désolée mon pauvre petit chou ! Tu veux faire soigner tes bobos !? »

« Bon ! Takeo, répond à ma question ! Pourquoi Airin avait l'air si triste quand j'ai parlé des équipes ? » S'impatiente le blond.

« Ah ! Pourquoi ? Elle a quoi Airin ? » S'inquiète aussitôt Hainé.

« Ma sœur n'a jamais apprécié le fonctionnement des équipes… »

« Bah pourquoi !? » Questionnent en même temps Naruto et Hainé.

« Pffff… C'est compliqué. Vous savez, quand on était genin avec Airin, on faisait partis d'une équipe de trois avec un autre garçon, très gentil. On s'entendaient tous très bien, notre Sensei était super ! Bon Airin restait à l'écart évidemment mais tout allait pour le mieux ! »

« Ah bah c'est super ! Il est devenu quoi votre coéquipier ? Il est aussi fort que vous ?! » Demande la jeune fille.

« Il est mort. »

Un long silence suit cette déclaration. Takeo baisse la tête, semblant se remémorer de mauvais souvenirs.

« Mort ? Mais que… Comment ?! » Bafouille le blond, stupéfait.

« Ce…. C'est une mission qui a mal tournée… On était au pays des vagues, une mission de rand B, on escortait quelqu'un et puis on s'est fait prendre dans un piège de ninjas déserteurs… Notre Sensei avait perdu connaissance, et lors du combat notre coéquipier a était pris en otage…. L'ennemi nous demandait de leur livrer l'homme qu'on protégeait sinon ils tuaient notre camarade…. Et Airin a…. Elle n'a pas hésité… Elle a tué l'ennemi en même temps que le garçon… Elle a tué notre coéquipier, tout était déjà réfléchi, et il n'y avait aucun regret dans ses yeux… Elle venait de tuer un garçon de notre âge, complétement consciente de ses actes… » Siffle-t-il, en tremblant.

« A-Airin aurait tué de sang-froid…. Un gosse… Son camarade ? » Murmure Naruto sous le choc.

« C'est pas possible ! L'Airin que je connais n'aurait jamais fait ça ! » S'affole Hainé.

« C'est la vérité… Voilà pourquoi, aujourd'hui, tous les souvenirs douloureux refont surface. Et je pense sincèrement, qu'elle ne veut pas être dans vos équipes… Elle s'en voudrait s'ils vous arriveraient quelque chose… »

Un long silence s'en suit.

Je ne suis pas allée voir Hinata… Je n'en avais pas le courage… Ce jour me rappelle le commencement de l'équipe 4… Dosan-sensei, Takeo, moi… et Kino-kun… Je grimace en repensant à ses traits enfantins, son comportement joyeux et maladroit… Je ne l'appréciais pas spécialement, mais sa ressemblance avec mon frère ne pouvait m'obliger à le détester… Ce jour de pluie… Son regard terrorisé en me voyant m'approcher avec la ferme intention de tuer celui qui le retenait. Son cri de douleur quand je le transperçai en même temps que l'autre homme… Son visage couvert de sang, se décomposant pendant que la vie quittait son corps… Cette image est restée me hanter de nombreuses nuits, et cette stupide idée de faire des équipes me rouvre cette plaie !

« Que tout le monde se regroupe au centre, nous allons vous appeler pour vous répartir dans vos équipes ! » Hurle un jeune ninja.

Merde... Je respire profondément et me dirige rejoindre mon frère qui me couve d'un regard compatissant.

« L'équipe 1 Yamanaka Ino Nara Shikamaru et Akimichi Choji avec Sarutobi Asuma ! »

J'observe l'équipe se diriger vers leur Sensei qui leur adresse un grand sourire. Quatre autres équipes se forment, font connaissance et s'en aillent commencer leur entrainement. Mes camarades ont l'air heureux, ils rient, s'amusent avec leur nouveau professeur. Je souris, ils seront tous des équipes fortes et soudées ! Mon regard se voile quelque seconde… Espérons que la mienne le sera aussi…

« L'équipe 5 Hyuga Hinata Inuzuka Kiba et Aburame Shino avec Yuhi Kurenai ! »

Je rigole en apercevant Hinata complétement bloquée, elle est toute rouge et torture son pull de ses mains, elle s'approche avec l'encouragement de Kiba et se place à coter de Kurenai, qui lui adresse un doux sourire. L'équipe 6 se forme alors que je regarde celle d'Hinata partir. Je me sens de plus en plus stressée.

« L'équipe 7 Haruno Sakura Kasama Takeo et Kazuki Hainé avec Hatake Kakashi ! »

« Nani !? Moi avec cette folle dingue !? Mais ça va pas dans votre tête ! » Explose mon frère, en jetant un regard horrifié à Hainé qui riposte aussitôt.

« Nooooon ! Je suis avec le trouduc ! Pourquoi, O monde cruel ! » Hurle-t-elle en se mettant genoux à terre et lève les mains au ciel, priant pour que ce ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve !

« Euh… Ce sont eux mes élèves ? » Demande un homme aux cheveux blanc-gris en pétard avec un grand masque ne cachant que sa bouche et son nez.

« Oi ! Kakashi, en plus ! Je veux pas d'un pervers qui lit des livres bizarre comme Sensei ! » Rajoute mon frère, en pointant du doigt ce dernier.

« Voyons Takeo. Je te signale que je suis ton maitre maintenant. C'est fini le temps où c'était toi qui me donnait des ordres ! »

« Humpf ! Tu resteras toujours mon subordonné ! »

Hainé se retire de sa prière et se tourne brutalement en hurlant.

« Bon, il ressemble à quoi, ce Sensei de…. Wouah… » Finit-elle, écarquillant ses yeux en apercevant Kakashi. Elle le dévore littéralement des yeux, ses joues se voilent de rouges ! Je soupire bruyamment… Et voilà, le pire est arrivé comme je l'avais prévu… Elle ne va plus vouloir le lâcher.

« Bon, les enfants ! On commence dès maintenant l'entrainement ! On ne perd pas une seconde ! » Dit enfin Kakashi, suivit de mon amie complétement sous le charme, de Sakura un peu perdue dans tout ça et de mon frère qui marche d'un pas nerveux et énervé.

Naruto se rapproche furtivement de moi et me prend délicatement la main.

« On a fini par être ensemble Airin. » Chuchote-t-il à mon oreille, d'une voix douce.

« Apparemment ! »

« Et enfin, l'équipe 8 Uzumaki Naruto Kasama Airin et Uchiha Sasuke ! »

Je sursaute en entendant son prénom, je me retourne dans tous les sens et l'aperçois enfin, à l'écart, aucune expression sur le visage.

« Oh non pas lui ! » Se refrogne le blond en faisant la moue.

« Et votre Sensei est… Mais elle est où encore !? » S'énerve le ninja.

« Là ! J'arrive, j'arrive ! Bougez pWAAAAAAA ! » Hurle une voix avant qu'une masse s'écrase lamentablement sur le sol, à nos pieds. Je me penche pour apercevoir le visage de notre nouveau professeur et hoquète en la reconnaissant. C'est une jeune femme, avec des traits enfantins malgré son âge, elle a de grands yeux violet pâles qui s'accordent parfaitement avec ses cheveux roses fuchsia.

« Yu-…Yuki-san !? »

« Aie, aie, aie ! Ouh, mes fesses ! Hein ? Qui m'appelle ? » Demande cette dernière, complétement perdue.

« Yuki-san, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici !? Hey, vous ! Vous êtes complétement malade de nous confier à ce danger ambulant ! » Je m'énerve, lançant un regard noir aux deux ninjas devant moi.

« Ooooh ! Airin, comment vas-tu !? Tu sais au début j'étais inquiète quand j'ai appris que tu devais quitter l'ANBU pendant un certain temps ! Tu t'acharne tellement dans ton travail que j'ai cru que tu étais malade ! Bon, on m'a appelé mais je sais pas ce que je fais ici, moi ! » S'interroge-t-elle en mettant ses mains sur sa taille.

« T-tu ne sais pas pourquoi on t'a convoqué ?! »

« Ben non… »

« Yuki, on est quel jour aujourd'hui ? »

« Ben, le 28 mai… »

« Et il se passe quoi d'important aujourd'hui ? »

« Euh…. La répartition des équipes genin ? »

« Exacte. Et maintenant tu ne vois toujours pas ce que tu fais ici, toi juunin, dans la cour de l'Académie, devant trois élèves ? » Je siffle, commençant à m'énerver.

Un long silence s'installe. Yuki me regarde sans comprendre quand soudain elle écarquille les yeux et sa bouche s'ouvre en un grand « A » sans pour autant produire le son.

« Ah bah c'est pas trop tôt ! » Je souffle, complétement blasée !

« Oh mais c'est trop bien ! Je vais pouvoir donner des ordres à Airin, OUAIIIS ! » S'exclame-t-elle joyeusement.

« N'y compte même pas ! »

« Chut ! On ne répond pas à son professeur ! »

« Pfff… T'es complétement débile … »

« Oula ! Pour la peine, t'a une punition sale garnement ! » Ricane-t-elle en me tapotant la tête.

« Wouah c'est quoi cette chose…. » Chuchote le blond, tétanisé.

« Cette chose s'appelle Fusahira Yuki, grand maître des poisons et des potions, mais aussi ninja médecin ! Marionnettiste experte, et doué dans l'art de la fuite ! Enchantée ! » Déclare-t-elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres. J'aperçois au loin Sasuke se lever et se diriger lentement vers nous, il se place à coter de moi, me frôlant presque, je frissonne vivement, surprise.

« Alors, les voilà, mes trois zigotos ! Ça va être drôle, en avant la compagnie ! » S'exclame-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la forêt avec énergie. Je lance un regard à Naruto, toujours éberlué par le comportement de notre maître. Je souffle et pars rejoindre Yuki, suivis du blondinet et de l'Uchiha.

Cette équipe va faire un véritable carton !

* * *

**Voila, voila. C'est partit pour l'équipe Naruto; Sasuke et Airin. Excusez moi pour le retard et merci encore de lire et suivre "Les enfants sans passé"! ^^**

**Reviews! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Auteur : **Milianii-chan

**Genre : **Aventure, Humour (euh… enfin c'est vous qui voyez !) et dans un futur lointain lemon, hétéro et homosexuel…(Très lointain !) ^^

**Disclaimer : **La majeure partie des personnages proviennent du manga « Naruto », ils ne sont donc pas à moi, je laisse cet honneur à Masashi Kishimoto, le créateur. *0* Par contre, l'héroïne principale est de mon invention, ainsi que son frère et d'autre qui apparaitrons bientôt !

**Résumé :** Deux jumeaux dont personne ne sait qui ils sont, d'où ils sont, recueillis à l'âge de 6 ans par Umino Iruka, dans le village caché du pays du feu, Konoha. Appartenant au stade des enfants prodiges, ils deviennent rapidement de puissants ninjas, veillant à la sécurité du village. Quand, un jour, l'ordre d'une mission un peu spéciale va bouleverser leur vie.

**BONNE LECTURE !**

**J'ai changé le chapitre donc il est beaucoup plus long, j'ai réuni les deux parties. Je suis désolée d'être moins présente mais la seconde... ça épuise. **

**En espérant qu'il vous plaira. ^^**

* * *

« Okedac ! Alors, vous vous demandez surement ce que vous faite ici ! Eh ben c'est une très bonne question ! Je vais vous évaluer, je sais, je sais, dès le premier jour, le premier contact c'est pas tip-top, mais vous allez vous y faire, j'adore faire des coups foireux comme ça ! » Ricane Yuki, un grand sourire de sadique aux lèvres !

Nous sommes au milieu d'une minuscule clairière dans une immense forêt, bien loin de Konoha. Cette forêt est sombre, lugubre, la lumière du soleil passe faiblement entre les feuillages des immenses arbres qui se tiennent à coté de nous, certains bruits inquiétants parviennent quelque fois à nos oreilles. Je sens Naruto trembler à côté de moi, il est mort de trouille !

« Hum. Je suis sûr que c'est un test de survie, n'est-ce pas ? » Je demande, nullement impressionnée.

« Exacte ! Je vais vous laisser ici pendant 32 heures exactement ! A vous de vous débrouiller pour survivre ! Je vous informe tout de suite que cette forêt n'a rien d'une petite prairie toute tranquille, elle est infestée de nombreux monstres ou esprits tous immondes les uns que les autres ! C'est, sans vous le cacher, l'endroit le plus dangereux de notre pays ! Sur ce, je vous laisse ! A demain ! » Dit-elle en disparaissant dans un nuage de fumée.

Un lourd silence s'installe.

Je lève la tête et essaye d'apercevoir le ciel mais les immenses branches le cache. Je cours vers un arbre, positionne du chakra dans mes pieds et saute sur le tronc, à une vitesse phénoménale je grimpe sur l'arbre de plus en plus haut pour arriver au sommet en un rien de temps. J'observe le ciel, il se voile d'une légère teinte rosée, il doit être environ 18 heures. Je saute et retombe sur le sol dans un bruit sourd.

« Bon, il va bientôt faire nuit. On va faire un abri et du feu. Naruto, tu m'accompagne on va chercher de quoi nous protéger cette nuit, Sasuke tu t'occupes du feu. »

« Pourquoi je devrais obéir à tes ordres ? » Siffle ce dernier. Je me retourne et le toise durement, il résiste à ne pas dériver son regard du mien.

« Tu dois l'obéir car contrairement à toi, Airin a déjà vécue des missions à haut risque qui l'obligeaient à utiliser tous les moyens possible pour survivre ! Alors ne discute pas ! » Grogne Naruto.

« D'où tu me parles, usuratonkashi ?! »

« Me cherche pas, sale… »

« Stop ! Naruto, commence à chercher pour l'abri. Sasuke, je te le demande car tu utilises bien la technique du Katon _(Feu) _? » Je demande calmement.

« Oui. Comment tu le sais ? » Questionne-t-il méchamment.

« Parce que-.. » Je commence, avant qu'une image d'Itachi réalisant cette technique refasse surface. Mon cœur se serre, j'adorais le regarder faire cette technique, elle m'impressionnait. « Nan, rien. S'il te plait Sasuke, fait ce que je te dis. »

Je l'observe s'éloigner en s'énervant. Le Sasuke faible en pleure à l'hôpital a complétement disparut, il ne reste qu'un jeune solitaire, remplit de haine envers la seule famille qui lui reste. Itachi. J'émets un long soupir et me dirige vers le blondinet qui a déjà fait une grande partie du boulot ! Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, l'abri construit et le feu en marche, nous ouvrons tous nos sacs qui nous on était donnés par Yuki. Il y a de l'eau, des barres de céréales, quelques fruits, une lampe torche et une couverture.

« Des barres de céréales !? Mais j'ai trop faim, moi ! Ca va pas me suffire ! » Hurle le blond, au bord de l'agonie.

« Naruto, on va se contenter de ce qu'on a. On verra bien demain. » Je lui réplique.

« Ou pas. Si Naruto est trop faible à cause de son état et que nous sommes attaqué cette nuit, il vaut mieux trouver quelque chose de consistant. » Lance Sasuke. J'ouvre grand les yeux, surprise de l'entendre.

« Bon, vu que vous ne voulez pas bouger et qu'il est hors de question qu'à cause de ce goinfre on se fasse tuer, je vais chercher quelque chose. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne m'arrivera rien. » Dit-il en se dirigeant vers la forêt.

« Oi ! Sasuke, je t'interdis de partir seul ! » Je m'exclame, réalisant ce qu'il vient de dire.

« Laisse-moi ! Tu ne veux pas que je sois seul, c'est ça ? Sauf que si tu viens avec moi, c'est usuratonkashi qui sera seul, et si on part tous les trois on risque de un, de se faire tuer, ou de deux, de retrouver le campement détruit par je ne sais quoi ! Alors tu restes ici, je m'occupe du reste. » Réplique-t-il en s'élançant sur un arbre pour disparaitre dans l'obscurité.

« Humpf ! Espérons qu'il se fasse trucider par un monstre immonde ! » Ironise le blond, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

« Mais ça va pas ! On forme une équipe, et je ne laisserai personne d'autre mourir à cause de moi, tu m'entends ! » Je hurle, ne retenant pas mes mots pour me bloquer brusquement on me rendant compte de la révélation que je viens de dire.

« Tu parles de ton coéquipier d'avant ? »

« C-comment tu… »

« C'est Takeo qui nous l'a expliqué. Il nous a dit que tu l'avais tué de sang-froid sans aucunes hésitations… »

« C'est faux ! » J'hurle, m'accroupissant avec les mains sur ma tête comme pour empêcher les cris de ce garçon atteindre mes oreilles. « C'est faux… Je voulais le sauver… M-mais au moment où j'allais tuer ce ninja, il l'a utilisé comme bouclier… Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter… Et je…. Je l'ai tué… Je voulais pas… »

Un long silence s'installe. Je sanglote pudiquement, ne voulant pas que Naruto me voit dans cet état.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Airin. Sasuke n'est pas ton coéquipier d'avant. Il est fort. Il reviendra bientôt. » Souffle enfin le blond, s'approchant lentement de moi pour me prendre délicatement dans ses bras, je pose ma tête sur son torse et m'endors rapidement, bercée par les battements de son cœur.

* * *

Le vent tiède souffle sur mon visage, mon cou, ma nuque. Je frissonne et me recroqueville encore plus sur moi-même, essayant de replonger dans le monde des rêve mais une voix m'en empêche.

« Airin… Airin, réveille-toi, y a un truc qui cloche. »

« Hum… Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? »

« Sasuke n'est toujours pas revenu. »

Je sursaute et me redresse immédiatement, j'interroge le blond des yeux.

« Ca fait environ 2 heures que tu dors, et il n'est toujours pas revenu. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là, alors !? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas allé le chercher, je n'ai aucun mal à me défendre seule, tu n'avais pas besoin de rester près de moi ! » Je hurle, faisant le cent pas en serrant les poings.

« Ca n'aurait servi à rien ! Si j'étais parti pour le retrouver j'aurai aussi pris le risque de me faire tuer ! Et puis je n'ai aucune envie d'aller le secourir ce frimeur ! »

« M-mais, il n'est plus question de frimeur ou pas Naruto ! Sasuke fait partit de notre équipe, c'est notre camarade ! Bouge tes fesses, on va le chercher ! » Je fulmine en me dirigeant vers la partie sombre de la forêt, le blondinet sur les talons.

Nous nous enfonçons de plus en plus dans l'obscurité, un silence de mort règne dans cet endroit froid dépourvu de lumière. Seuls nos mouvements résonnent, nos pieds martelant les branches pour pouvoir nous élancer, le bruissement des feuilles sur nos vêtements.

« On ne le retrouvera pas ! Il vaut mieux attendre le lever du soleil ! » Grogne Naruto.

« Hors de question, on va le trouver, tout de suite et main-. » Je commence avant qu'une énorme explosion retentit vers l'Est, je tourne brusquement ma tête vers celle-ci et reconnait immédiatement sa nature. C'est la technique du Katon de Sasuke.

« Naruto, c'est lui ! Vite, on y va ! » Je hurle, apeurée. Pourvu qu'il n'a rien.

* * *

« SASUKE ! » Je hurle, en m'approchant de plus en plus de l'endroit où est apparue cette explosion. Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure, j'ai l'impression qu'il va exploser, comme si il voulait absolument sortir de ma poitrine. J'hurle son nom à mainte reprise, espérant qu'il m'entende quand brusquement une nouvelle explosion éclate, suivie d'un énorme cri de douleur.

« Putain, Sasuke ! » Crie à son tour Naruto aussi inquiet que moi !

Nous débouchons enfin sur le champ de bataille. Je m'arrête en apercevant deux ombres, je ne vois pas très bien leur visage, cachés dans l'obscurité quand soudain un rayon de lumière s'installe dans la clairière et je me crispe en découvrant les visages de ces deux ninjas. L'un est minuscule, maigre à faire peur, il est pale, ses cheveux sont d'une couleur assez étrange, ils sont bleus-blancs, extrêmement clairs. Je fronce les sourcils en apercevant des morceaux de glace sortant de tout son corps, cela doit être une technique héréditaire. J'observe ensuite le deuxième, il est grand, assez balèze, il tient dans sa main droite un katana, mais je remarque qu'il a deux étaux… Je tourne vivement ma tête et aperçois un corps accroupit par terre, essayant à tout prix de se relever, arrachant au passage la deuxième arme qui était planté dans sa cuisse.

« Alors minus !? On a la trouille, hein ? Pauvre chéri… » Ricane le balèze en s'approchant lentement de Sasuke qui essaye faiblement de se relever.

« Sa… suke… » Souffle doucement Naruto.

« Chut. Ne bouge pas. » Je lui ordonne.

J'observe l'homme s'approcher de l'Uchiha, pour s'arrêter à quelques centimètres de lui.

« Alors, tu crois vraiment que tu pouvais nous voler notre nourriture !? Petit batârd ! » Hurle ce dernier en plantant violement son sabre dans l'épaule de Sasuke qui échappe un hurlement de douleur. Je me plaque ma main sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher d'hurler.

« Airin… Putain, Airin faut faire quelque chose…. » Siffle le blond, se retenant de bondir vers cet homme.

« Je sais… Il nous faut un plan… Bon, tout d'abord, je vais me mettre devant Sasuke est former une barrière de métal, juste à ce moment-là, tu utiliseras la technique de clonage, tu en fais plein, d'accord ? »

« Ok. »

« C'est parti. » Je déclare en bondissant quand soudainement une ombre à ma droite bouge et brusquement je sens une aiguille s'enfoncer dans mon cou, ne pouvant plus bouger, je m'écrase lourdement sur le sol. Je respire faiblement et subitement je suffoque et crache du sang… Les enfoirés… Ils étaient trois…

« Airin ! Merde, Airin bouge ! » Hurle le blond en atterrissant près de moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. L'imbécile…. Il aurait pu garder l'effet de surprise…. Je sens ma vision s'affaiblir, ma tête tourne, je tremble violement, du sang continue de se déverser de ma bouche.

« Naruto… T'occupe pas…. Va… Sasuke… » Je bafouille avant de perdre l'usage de la parole. Mes yeux se voilent et je sombre dans l'inconscience.

« Airin ! Ouvre les yeux ! » Hurle-t-il, mettent sa main devant la bouche de cette dernière mais ne sens pas son souffle, il pose précipitamment ses deux doigts sur sa tempe mais ne sens rien.

« Oh oh ! Mais que voilà !? Des invités surprise ! Tu as fait vite Akane, maintenant il ne reste que les garçons, Kensaku occupe toi du petit brun, moi je vais m'amuser avec le rigolo ! » S'exclame le jeune avec des épines de glaces sur tout le corps pour soudainement projeter des lames de glace en direction de Naruto qui tient toujours Airin dans ses bras, immobile.

« Naruto, bouge ! » Hurle Sasuke en se précipitant devant lui. Une giclée de sang jaillis, s'étalant sur le sol, Airin et sur le visage ébahis du blond.

« Sa… suke… » Bafouille-t-il.

« Tu es… vraiment un… imbécile. »

« Sasuke, je ne t'ai jamais demandé de me protéger, crétin ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ! » Gémit-il, au bord des larmes.

« Me demande… pas… Mon corps à… bouger tout seul…. » Siffle le brun avant de s'écrouler lourdement sur le sol.

« Sasuke ! »

« Dire que… je ne voulais pas… mourir avant… d'avoir tué… mon frère… Tiens bon, Naruto…. Pour Airin… » Crache-t-il faiblement, avant de fermer lentement les yeux et de ne plus respirer.

« Sasuke, non me fait pas ça ! Sasuke, réveille-toi, Airin aussi ! Réveillez-vous…. Ne me laissez pas seul… » Sanglote le blond, secoué de tremblements.

« Aha ! Quel courage, il a bondi sans hésitation, il savait qu'il allait y passer mais il a foncé ! L'imbécile » Hurle Kensaku en ramassant ses katanas.

« C'est la première fois que tu vois tes amis mourir sous tes yeux, n'est-ce pas ? C'est là, la vie des ninjas…. Mais, ils étaient faibles et incompétents. » Lance Akane.

« FERMEZ-LA ! » Hurle brutalement Naruto. Il se redresse posant délicatement Airin par terre, s'avance lentement vers ces trois ninjas qui ont réduit en quelques secondes ce qu'il avait de plus précieux. « Oui. Airin, Sasuke… Je vais venger votre mort » se déclare-t-il pour lui-même.

Maudite aiguille. Elle a atteint les nerfs, à cause de ça tous mes membres sont complétement hors-service… Quel merdier…. Bon, reste plus qu'à savoir de quoi elle est faite, d'après la facilité par laquelle elle est rentrée prouve qu'elle n'est pas en bois. Premier point positif, elle est en métal. Dans une douleur insupportable, j'essaye de bouger mes doigts qui répondent faiblement, exerçant un mouvement de flexion, je sens l'aiguille se retirer peu à peu pour sortir de mon cou dans une giclée de sang. Je respire un grand coup et ouvre les yeux lentement pour les refermer aussitôt, ma tête tourne, j'ai la nausée. Cette foutue aiguille m'a bloqué mes membres mais aussi brouillé ma vue et mes sens ! Je n'entends que des bruits sourds, je sens le sol trembler, je rouvre les yeux faiblement et aperçois des couleurs floues, les contours des branches sur le ciel, le soleil sur le point de se lever. Je grimace de douleur en essayant de lever mon bras, je ne le sens plus, ni lui, ni l'autre. Je ne sens pas mes jambes, elles sont lourdes, abandonnées de toute force. J'attends quelques minutes… Ou secondes, pour réessayer de bouger mon bras, je le fait glisser sur le sol, je l'étends, perpendiculaire à mon corps pour soudainement cogner sur quelque chose de doux, je l'examine au toucher, intriguée. Un T-shirt ? Je descends doucement le long du tissu pour arriver sur quelque chose de rugueux et froid. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? On dirait de la peau… Serait-ce un bras ? Je continu mon exploration quand je sens quelque chose de collant, un peu humide et poisseux, pour arriver sur une main, froide, dépourvue de chaleur humaine. Je me crispe en humant l'odeur infecte du sang, elle remonte dans mes narines, me donnant la nausée, je me sens tourner de l'œil quand soudain un doute me prend. A qui appartient ce bras ? La peur me noue le ventre, je respire bruyamment, ayant peur de découvrir qui est allongé à côté de moi. Rassemblant toute mes forces, je me lève dans un effort surhumain, je pousse un cri de douleur, mes membres sont encore un peu engourdis et m'en servir me fait extrêmement souffrir. J'ouvre les yeux faiblement et manque de m'écrouler de nouveau sur le sol ! Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, m'habituant à la lumière quand un cri aigu rempli de douleur parvient à mes oreilles ! Je me bloque et respire dans un sifflement. Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ici ?! Cela ne fait à peine quelques minutes que je me suis évanouie et je retrouve la clairière complétement dévastée ! Je cherche d'un regard affolé la toute dernière personne que j'ai vue et aperçois soudainement quelque chose d'énorme et bouillonnant.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… » Je murmure faiblement quand un cri de surprise s'échappe de ma bouche ! Mes yeux se dilatent d'horreur, ma respiration se fait saccadée, sifflante. Tous les muscles de mon corps se contractent, je suis prise de sursauts violant. Les larmes me montent aux yeux et je me recroqueville sur moi-même en murmurant.

« C'est… C'est impossible…. Na-Naruto… »

Devant moi ce tient une énorme masse de chakra orangé, et ce même chakra englobe un corps humain crispé par la colère, la tristesse et la haine. Naruto se cambre violemment, puis se projette en hurlant sur l'homme aux sabres pour lui attraper brusquement la tête et la tordre dans un craquement sourd. Le monstre garde quelque instant la tête dans ses mains et la jette brutalement sur le corps d'un autre homme.

Mes larmes coulent en abondance, je n'ose pas bouger, de peur qu'il ne me veuille aussi du mal. J'ai peur. J'observe Naruto s'approcher lentement des deux corps, ses yeux sont rouges où trône des pupilles de félin, ses crocs sont sorti, ses griffes plantées dans la terre, il se cambre pour brusquement rugir. Un cri rauque, puissant, inhumain. Je sursaute, cette chose n'est pas Naruto, ce n'est pas lui… Je me tourne lentement, me souvenant de la présence près de moi. Je me penche doucement sur le visage de cet inconnu quand brutalement mon cœur cesse de battre. J'ai la voix coupée, la vision d'horreur qui s'offre à moi me retire toute force, toute vie. Ma figure se crispe, formant un visage contracté par la tristesse, la douleur et la démence.

« Non… NON ! SASUKE ! REVEILLE-TOI ! OUVRE LES YEUX ! » J'hurle, jusqu'à m'en casser la voix. Je le soulève par les épaules et le cale sur la mienne, j'attrape sa tête de mes mains et le secoue doucement en gémissant.

« Sa-Sasuke… S'il te plait… Non, me fait pas ça… Je t'en prie…. NE ME FAIT PAS CA ! »

Rien. Son visage reste impassible, calme, restant dans un éternel sommeil. Ses traits détendu lui donne un air innocent, son éternel bouille grincheuse a totalement disparu. Je passe ma main au-dessus de sa bouche, rien. Aucun souffle. Je gémis faiblement et lui passe une main dans ses cheveux pour l'amener contre moi. Je pleure et hurle à en avoir mal, le monde autour de moi à complétement disparu. Je suis une incapable, une faible. Deux fois à cause de moi, mes camarades sont morts… Je tourne ma tête vers Naruto et le vois s'approcher du dernier ninja. Il grogne, rugit, son corps tremble. Ce chakra énorme me coupe le souffle. Je le sens prêt à bondir, à tuer cette dernière, celle à qui appartiennent ces aiguilles, celle dont tout à commencer. Brusquement, le monstre s'élance un poussant un rugissement rauque. Sans me préoccuper des conséquences, j'hurle de tous mes poumons.

« NON ! ARRETE-TOI NARUTO ! ARRETE !»

Par ce moment d'inattention, la bête perd l'équilibre et s'écrase contre l'arbre, laissant le ninja s'échapper.

« REVIENS TEME ! JE VAIS TE TUER ! » Hurle-t-il, en rugissant.

« NON ! Arrête Naruto… S'il te plait…. » Je gémis, en me recroquevillant contre Sasuke.

Le blondinet tourne brusquement sa tête vers moi et laisse passer un hoquètemment de surprise.

« Ai… Airin… »

« S'il te plait… »

Il se lève rapidement et se précipite auprès de moi, le chakra disparaissant rapidement.

« Airin ? Est-ce que ça va ? M-mais tu étais … Il t'avait tué et je… » Bafouille-t-il en posant délicatement une main sur mon épaule. Je sursaute à son touché et panique.

« N-Ne me touche pas ! »

« Hein ? Airin, qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?! Je vais bien… Ca va aller… »

« NON ! Non, ça va pas ! Lâche-moi ! Ne me touche pas, ni moi, ni Sasuke ! Écarte-toi ! » Je siffle, serrant encore plus fort l'Uchiha dans mes bras.

« M-mais… Je… »

« … Je suis désolée… Je ne veux pas que tu… me touche… »

« Mais pourquoi !? Pourquoi es-tu comme ça, Airin !? Montre-moi Sasuke, je m'inquiète aussi ! Laisse-moi le voir ! » Se défend-t-il, des tremblements dans la voix.

« IL EST MORT ! Maintenant, va-t'en ! Ne l'approche pas ! »

Il sursaute en entendant mes mots et baisse son regard sur Sasuke. Je l'observe, les yeux baignant de larmes avant de le supplier, la voix tremblante.

« S'il te plait Naruto… Ne rend pas les choses encore plus difficiles… »

« M-mais… Qu'ai-je fait pour que tu te comportes comme ça ? » Gémit-il, des larmes commençant à rouler sur ses joues rouges de sang.

« Regarde autour de toi, Naruto. »

Il s'exécute lentement, et je vois son visage se décomposer en apercevant la clairière dévastée et les deux corps étalés par terre.

« C'est toi, Naruto. Toi qui as détruit cette clairière… T-tu as égorgé les deux ninjas qui nous ont attaqués… Et tu… Un chakra… Est sorti de toi… Il était énorme… Je… J'ai eu peur… Tu n'étais plus toi-même, tu voulais absolument les tuer… Tu faisais peur…»

Il tourne sa tête vers moi et me regarde, tétanisé. Sa bouche s'ouvre mais ne produit aucun son.

« N-ne parle pas… C'est pas grave… Je…. Viens. » Je murmure en tendant mon bras vers lui pour l'inciter à prendre place contre moi. En échappant un faible gémissement, il se précipite dans mes bras et niche sa tête dans le creux de mon cou. Il tremble de tout son corps et essaye d'étouffer de forts sanglots.

« Je suis désolée Naruto… Pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas te dire de telles choses… Excuse-moi… » Je chuchote, posant doucement ma joue sur ses cheveux.

« C'est de ma faute… J-je voulais pas…. Quand… Quand j'ai vu Sasuke tomber après toi, je me suis… J'ai perdu le contrôle … C'est de ma faute… » Bégaye-t-il, pendant que ses pleurs augmentent.

« Chut… Repose-toi… Je suis là. »

Je sens peu à peu le blond se décontracter pour lentement partir dans un sommeil lourd. Silencieusement, je passe ma main libre vers le torse de Sasuke toujours contre moi et me concentre, quelques secondes après, une forme de chakra apparait sur ma main et rentre dans le corps de l'Uchiha.

« Tu ne peux pas être mort… Ta haine est trop grande pour ça. » Je chuchote pour moi-même.

Des minutes passent, des heures mêmes. J'ai épuisé toute mon énergie dans les technique de soins et je me sens doucement partir dans un sommeil profond, je me cambre en avant pour mieux m'installer quand soudainement un grognement se fait entendre. Je me redresse brusquement, sur le qui-vive, j'observe tout autour de moi, guettant le moindre bruit quand subitement, je sens du mouvement sur mes genoux. Je baisse lentement la tête, une lueur d'espoir au fond des yeux, yeux qui s'agrandissent en apercevant le torse du brun se soulever faiblement, je tends l'oreille et entends un léger souffle chaud, fragile sortir de sa bouche entre-ouverte. Un grand sourire s'affiche sur mon visage, les larmes me montent aux yeux, mais c'est larmes là sont bien différentes des précédentes, ce sont des larmes de joie, une joie mal contenu car je suis secouée de tremblement. Je tourne ma tête et me penche sur le blondinet, encore endormit.

« Naruto ! Réveille-toi !

- Hum ?

-Il est là…. Il est vivant, Naruto… Je bafouille, la voix tremblante de sanglots.

- Co-comment !? » S'exclame-t-il en se redressant et se penche sur Sasuke. « Oh mon dieu… Airin… Il respire… Il… Regarde !

- Je sais ! Laisse-lui de l'espace, crétin, faut pas qu'il étouffe !

- Réveille-le, Airin ! Je t'en prie, réveille-le !

- Mais non, il faut le laisser se reposer imbécile !

-Non, imagine il est dans le coma, il faut vérifier si on peut le réveiller ou pas !

- Il y a « dormir » et « être dans le coma » et je peux t'assurer qu'il dort, enfin il se repose quoi !

-Réveille-le je te dis !

- Non, on ne le réveillera pas !

- Huuumpf…. Ai-Airin… Tu me fais mal… » Siffle soudain une voix.

Naruto et moi nous baissons au même moment la tête et apercevons un Sasuke avec les yeux voilés de fatigue, plein de sueur et respirant faiblement. Aucun son ne sort de ma bouche, je suis comme paralysée et le blondinet aussi.

« Pfff… Si vous voyez vos têtes…. » Murmure-t-il avant d'avoir une quinte de toux.

« Sas…. Sasuke ! » Hurle Naruto en se jetant sur ce dernier qui retient un gémissement de douleur.

« Naruto ! Dégage, tu vois pas que tu lui fais mal, arrête, lâche-le ! » Dis-je en rapprochant encore plus l'Uchiha de moi pour l'éloigner d'un Naruto rigolant nerveusement, un peu chamboulé.

« Airin… Lâche-moi, je peux me débrouiller… C'est bon… » Lance le brun en essayant de se lever.

« Hors de question ! Tu restes près de moi, j'ai pas fini de te soigner ! Naruto, le jour va bientôt se lever, tu vas tout de suite partir pour Konoha et envoyer une équipe de secours d'accord ? »

« Euh… Oui, oui ! »

« Maintenant ! »

Naruto hoche une dernière fois la tête et s'élance dans la forêt, nous laissant seuls, Sasuke et moi.

« Sasuke, as-tu mal quelque part ? Dis-moi si quelque chose ne va pas, hein ? » Je questionne en rapprochant ma main vers sa poitrine quand brusquement il me la prend et me la place sur son front en murmurant.

« J'al mal à la tête… »

Je souris et commence à le soigner, je le sens se décontracter lentement et son souffle saccadé reprend un rythme normale.

« Qu-… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ? »

« Hum…. Je ne me souviens pas très bien. Je me suis évanouie avant toi, je n'ai pas pu voir ce qu'il s'est passé, mais quand je me suis réveillée, tu… Tu étais allongé sur le sol à côté de moi et… Tu ne respirais plus, tu étais froid… J'ai eu horriblement peur et je… »

« Tu as eu peur ?! » S'exclame-t-il, un peu trop fort car il a toussé pendant une bonne minute pour reprendre plus calmement. « Pourquoi as-tu eu peur ? Tu me déteste. »

Je le regarde, surprise. Mais d'où il sortait cela !?

« Absolument pas ! Je ne te déteste aucunement, on est dans la même équipe et je me dois d'être inquiète et je… »

« Arrête Airin. Ce n'est pas pour moi que tu as eu peur, c'est pour le petit frère d'Itachi, pas moi. » Déclare-t-il en me fixant d'un regard accusateur, mais aussi remplit de tristesse et de déception. Je l'interroge du regard… Je ne comprends pas sa logique.

« Tu as eu peur parce que je suis son petit frère, à lui. Si jamais je n'étais qu'un camarade ordinaire tu n'aurais pas été si inquiète. »

J'écarquille les yeux en entendant cela. Comment pouvait-il croire que ce n'était que parce qu'il est son petit frère que je dois forcement m'inquiéter ? Sous son grand étonnement, je souris, le serre encore plus contre moi et murmure.

« Ce n'est pas vrai, Sasuke. Toi, c'est toi. Itachi fait partit du passé et nous, nous sommes le présent et le futur. Je ne te déteste pas Sasuke, je n'ai aucune raison de te détester.»

« Bien. » Chuchote-t-il en posant sa tête dans le creux de mon cou.

* * *

**Voilà, c'est bien mieux. :P **

**Merci de laisser un commentaire et à une prochaine fois ! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Auteur : **Milianii-chan

**Genre : **Aventure, Humour (euh… enfin c'est vous qui voyez !) et dans un futur lointain lemon, hétéro et homosexuel…(Très lointain !) ^^

**Disclaimer : **La majeure partie des personnages proviennent du manga « Naruto », ils ne sont donc pas à moi, je laisse cet honneur à Masashi Kishimoto, le créateur. *0* Par contre, l'héroïne principale est de mon invention, ainsi que son frère et d'autre qui apparaitrons bientôt !

**Résumé :** Deux jumeaux dont personne ne sait qui ils sont, d'où ils sont, recueillis à l'âge de 6 ans par Umino Iruka, dans le village caché du pays du feu, Konoha. Appartenant au stade des enfants prodiges, ils deviennent rapidement de puissants ninjas, veillant à la sécurité du village. Quand, un jour, l'ordre d'une mission un peu spéciale va bouleverser leur vie.

**BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 14.**

« Voilà, tenez le bien. Attention ! Allez-y doucement… Je pense qu'il faut s'en occuper sur place, il est trop faible pour être transporté ! Yuki-san, on a besoin de toi ! » Hurle un ninja médecin, cherchant des yeux cette dernière.

« J'arrive ! J'ai fini avec Airin, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec lui !? »

« Ses blessures sont trop graves pour qu'on prenne le risque de l'emmener, il faut le soigner sur le terrain. »

« En mode barbare, ok ! Est-ce qu'il reste de l'eau ? Il m'en faut, le katana était peut-être empoisonné. »

« Je ne devrais pas être mort s'il était empoisonné ? » Demande Sasuke, inquiet.

« Tu sais mon grand, il existe des poisons lent, de toute sorte ! Crois-moi, ce sont eux mes préférés ! »

« Oh Kami-sama… » Siffle-t-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux noirs.

J'aperçois au loin Sasuke se faire examiner par Yuki, je me précipite vers eux, inquiète.

« Yuki ! Est-ce que tout va bien, il a quelque chose !? »

« Non, ça va pour l'instant mais je vérifie juste si il n'a pas de poison dans le corps, on ne sait jamais. Par contre, les blessures à l'épaule et à la cuisse restent problématique, tu as peut être cicatrisé et nettoyé les plaies et je t'en félicite, mais elles restent tout de même dangereuses. Mais tu devrais t'en sortir, bonhomme ! Et ça grâce à Airin ! »

« Hum, ouais… » Répond-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

« Bon, maintenant je m'occupe de tout ça. Tu peux disposer Airin. » M'ordonne Yuki.

Je m'éloigne d'eux et court rejoindre Naruto, toujours en train de répondre aux questions des ninjas.

« Mais puisque je vous dis que je ne sais pas comment ils s'appellent ! Je n'en avais rien à battre de leur prénom ! » S'énerve-t-il en levant les bras dans tous les sens.

« Un problème, Naruto ? »

« Ah, Airin ! Oui, un gros ! Ces énergumènes ne veulent pas comprendre que je ne sais pas les prénoms des deux ninjas ! »

« Ah. C'était Kensaku et Nobuo. Kensaku, celui avec les deux katanas, Nobuo, celui tout maigre, parsemé de glace. »

« Merci. » Dit le ninja en partant.

« Wouah… Mais comment tu peux t'en souvenir alors que tu étais à moitié morte ?! » S'exclame le blond, impressionné.

« Simple. Pour Kensaku, c'est Nobuo qui a dit son prénom et celui d'Akane aussi. Ensuite, Kensaku et Nobuo sont un duo de ninja déserteurs très connu à Konoha, il n'y pas l'un sans l'autre. Facile de savoir l'identité du deuxième. Et puis je te signale que j'étais totalement consciente ! » J'explique, aussi simplement que possible. Il me regarde d'un air intéressé mais je sais qu'en vérité, il ne comprend rien du tout.

« Mon frère me manque… » Je murmure, assez fort pour qu'il l'entende.

« Moi aussi… A vrai dire, ils me manquent tous. Hainé, Kiba, Shika… Hinata aussi me manque. »

« Hinata ? J'espère qu'elle ne reste pas dans son coin dans son équipe. »

« Je l'espère aussi ! Hinata est très forte en vérité, tu sais !? »

« Evidemment que je le sais, je l'ai observé durant ses entrainements et puis… Naruto ? Pourquoi tu rougis ? » Je demande, surprise.

« J-je rougis pas ! » S'exclame-t-il, en essayant de reprendre son sérieux ce qui fait l'effet inverse.

« Hum… Toi… Je te sens venir. »

« De quoi tu parles ?! »

« Naruto ? J'ai une question très importante et tu dois me répondre sincèrement ! »

« Euh oui … »

Je respire un grand coup et me lance.

« C'est comment d'être… amoureux ? » Je bafouille, le rouge aux joues.

Il me regarde surpris et pose la question qu'il ne faut pas.

«- Tu n'es jamais tombée amoureuse ?!

- Bon, ok, je me tais.

- Nan, nan ! Désolé, c'est juste que… Bon, bah, être amoureux c'est se sentir bien quand la personne est près de toi, quand elle te parle, qu'elle te tient la main ou autre. Être amoureux, c'est vouloir rendre heureux ou heureuse la personne que tu aimes, même si elle ne t'offre rien en retour. Tu ne penses qu'à elle, toujours vouloir être au près d'elle… Quoi encore…

- Tu es amoureux de quelqu'un Naruto ?

- Euh… bah hum… » Bégaye-t-il en rougissant comme une tomate.

«-Tu peux me le dire Naruto, je ne dirais rien !

- JecroisquejesuisamoureuxdHin ahumpf ! » Baragouine-t-il avant de tourner violement la tête vers la direction inverse.

« De quoi ?! J'ai rien compris ! Je ricane, amusée par sa gêne.

- …

- Aller ! Sois pas timide, Naru-chan !

-D'où tu m'appelle « Naru-chan » toi !? » S'énerve-t-il.

- Aha ! Aller dis-moi ! »

Je le vois baisser sa tête, respirer longuement pour enfin se lancer.

«- J'aime bien Hinata…

- C'est vrai ? Depuis combien de temps ? Je demande, avide de savoir.

- Depuis que tu traine avec elle… Avant je ne l'avais même pas remarqué… M-mais, je ne suis pas sur… Ca fait pas très longtemps je crois en fait…

- C'est adorable. Tu as de la chance… J'aimerai tomber amoureuse…

- Ah bon !? De qui !?

- Personne. De toute façon, vous êtes tous nuls.

- Hé oh ! Je ne te permets pas de nous critiquer !

- Vous ne m'intéressez pas.

- Airin… Tu… Non !

- De quoi ?

- Tu-tu-tu-tu… Tu aimes les filles !? »

Long silence.

« BWAAA ! Mais tu ne vas pas bien !? Moi, aimer les filles !? Jamais de la vie ! » Je hurle à en cracher mes poumons, tellement que plusieurs ninjas se retournent, intrigués.

« Ah. » Souffle le blond.

« Naruto, Airin ! C'est ok pour Sasuke, on rentre ! » Hurle au loin Yuki, pendant que deux ninjas s'occupent de soulever le brun.

« On arrive ! »

Nous nous levons d'un bond et nous nous dirigeons vers elle, pour enfin se mettre en route. Durant le chemin, je me tourne vers Naruto et lui lance.

« Bon, maintenant, t'évite de dire des conneries, s'il te plait ! »

« Ouais, t'inquiète pas ! » Ricane-t-il en me tirant la langue.

Irrécupérable.

** ooOOoo**

« Yuki-sensei, laissez-nous le voir ! » Hurle Naruto, au bord de la crise de nerf.

« Il est encore trop faible pour recevoir de la visite ! Surtout la tienne ! Je vous l'ai dit, son état s'est aggravé durant le chemin du retour, ses blessures se sont rouvertes, il doit se reposer et surtout ne pas être épuisé à cause d'un petit malotru de ton espèce ! » Réplique-t-elle, bien décidée à tenir éloigné le blond de Sasuke. Je m'avance vers elle, prends Naruto par le bras et lance.

« Peut-être, mais nous sommes une équipe, et les membres d'équipe doivent toujours être là pour les autres ! Laisse-nous entrer ! »

« Je vous dis qu'il ait hors de ques-… » Commence-t-elle avant de se faire couper par une voix enrouée derrière la porte.

« Yuki-sensei, laissez-les entrer… »

Je lance un regard de victoire à Yuki et entre dans la chambre après Naruto qui lui s'est précipité dedans.

« Sasuke ! Eh ben, t'as l'air en pleine forme ! On peut même faire un combat d'entrainement, tu pourrais presque me toucher, mais je te battrai illico presto ! Aha ! » Ricane le blond en s'élançant sur le lit du brun, qui grogne de douleur.

« Dégage de là, usuratonkashi … »

« Nope ! »

« Ne me force pas à te faire bouger tes fesses. »

« Aha, comme si tu pouvais fai-… »

« Naruto, dégage de son lit tout de suite, sale garnement ! » Hurle Yuki en entrant dans la chambre. Le blond se redresse d'un bond, et fusille cette dernière du regard, ce qui la fait sourire.

« Bonjour Sasuke. » Dis-je, calmement, en m'asseyant dans le siège auprès de son lit.

« Bonjour Airin… » Me répond-t-il en me fixant. Mon regard rencontre le sien, et je remarque ses traits fatigués, ses yeux sont éteints, dépourvu d'énergie, toujours rempli de haine et de solitude. Je soupire et lui demande.

« Quand sort-tu ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Dans 4 ou 5 jours peut-être. »

« J'espère que tu sortiras rapidement. » Je souffle, pour moi-même, mais il semble l'entendre et ouvre les yeux, surpris. Je dérive la tête gênée, mais qu'est-ce que je raconte-moi ?!

« Merci. » Chuchote-t-il tout bas, pour que moi seule l'entende. Je sursaute et redresse ma tête. Sasuke me sourit, un sourire léger, naturel. Ses yeux, vides et mélancoliques il y a quelque minute sont maintenant paisibles, doux, j'aperçois une lueur, un éclat de vie dans ses magnifiques yeux onyx. Je souris à mon tour. Sasuke et moi sommes partis sur de mauvaises bases, mais il est encore temps de tout changer. Un long silence s'installe et nous nous regardons toujours, l'Uchiha et moi quand soudainement Naruto s'exclame.

« Hé oh ! Arrêtez de vous regarder ! On dirait un film à l'eau de rose là, c'est dégueulasse ! Et puis, Airin je t'interdis d'approcher ce mec ! C'est un tombeur et en plus il est complétement naze avec les filles ! »

« Tais-toi Usuratonkashi ! Je t'ai rien demandé ! Retourne faire joujou avec tes pots de peintures ! » Hurle Sasuke en se redressant.

« Me traite pas d'Usuratonkashi, teme ! »

« Tu veux vraiment que je te bousille !? »

« STOOOOP ! Vous fermez vos petites bouches et vous vous tenez tranquille ! Nan, toi Naruto tu sors ! » S'énerve Yuki en attrapant le blond par le col de son T-shirt et le trimballe jusqu'à la porte pendant que lui rouspète en se débattant.

« LACHEZ MOI ! YUKI-SENSEI, JE VOUS ORDONNE DE ME LACHER ! »

« TAIS-TOI ! » Hurle-t-elle en le balançant dans le couloir et se retourne vers nous. « Bon, je vais vous laisser, j'ai des trucs à faire, et je vais en même temps ramener le petit poussin ! » Ricane-t-elle en fermant violement la porte. De longues secondes passent et Sasuke et moi n'avons toujours pas bougé, nous fixons tous les deux la porte, ébahis.

« Pfff… Qu'est-ce qu'il fout dans notre équipe, ce naze … » Grogne Sasuke, en croisant les bras sur son torse.

« Si il n'était pas dans notre équipe, je vous aurais déjà abandonné. »

« Comment ça ? »

« C'est pas que je ne vous aime pas, toi et Yuki. Mais elle, je ne la supporte pas, elle est tête en l'air, négligente, lâche et déséquilibré mentalement ! Quand à toi, sans Naruto, je t'aurais déjà refait le portrait. » J'explique, d'un ton qui veut se faire logique.

« Pff, voyez-vous ça. Tu ne peux pas poser un doigt sur moi, tu ne veux pas. »

« Et pourquoi ça ? »

« Parce que je suis son frère. » Murmure-t-il, la voix grave.

Je me crispe, mon cœur commence à battre de plus en plus vite. Pourquoi parle-t-il de lui ?! Rien que de faire allusion à lui, des souvenirs douloureux refont surface. Je ne veux pas parler de lui, je ne peux pas. Sentant ma soudaine froideur, l'Uchiha rajoute.

« Et puis, tu ne peux pas me toucher parce que je suis fort, je n'aurais aucun mal à te battre. »

« Ce sont des mensonges. Si je le voulais, je te tuerai, là maintenant. Mais tu as raison, je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas car tu fais partie de sa famille. Je ne pourrais même pas poser la main sur toi. » Je murmure, la voix tremblante.

Un long silence s'en suit. Je garde la tête baissée, de peur de rencontrer ses yeux, yeux qui ressemblent tellement à ceux d'Itachi.

« Airin ?

- .. Oui ? Dis-je lentement.

- Quand… Enfin, quand tu as connu mon frère… Il était comment ? Demande-t-il, sérieux.

- …

- Tu peux me répondre sincèrement, je ne dirais rien.

- Hum… Je ne me souviens pas très bien, mais c'était quelqu'un d'incroyable. C'est lui qui nous a recueillis, on lui doit tout, mon frère et moi. Il venait nous voir presque tous les jours, il nous entrainait, il était pour moi comme un grand frère !

- Il vous aimait ? »

Je hoquète, surprise par cette question assez privée. Je mets un moment pour choisir ma réponse et me lance.

« Oui… Oui, je pense qu'il nous aimait. Mais tu sais, quand on avait un moment pour discuter, il parlait toujours de sa famille. De ton père, qu'il trouvait trop stricte, inhumain, qu'il ne pensait qu'à la réussite de son clan et rien d'autre. De ta mère aussi… Tu sais, Takeo et moi n'avions jamais connu nos parents, jusqu'à mes 8 ans je n'en avais jamais vu, et j'imaginais ta mère comme la plus belle femme du monde…. Attentionnée, douce, à l'écoute de ses fils qu'elle aimait tant…. Elle était comme ça ? » Je questionne curieuse. Je vois Sasuke hausser doucement la tête, avalant mes paroles. « Mais la personne dont il nous parlait tout le temps… C'était toi, Sasuke. » Ce dernier sursaute et fronce durement les sourcils, je souris et poursuit mon récit. « Il nous parlait tout le temps de toi, mon frère par ci, mon petit Sasuke par-là, il n'avait que toi à la bouche ! Pendant nos entrainements, il nous comparait à toi, il nous disait que tu faisais tout pour lui ressembler… C'est vrai ? »

« Oui… »

« Il était fière de toi, ça je te l'assure. J'ai dû mettre un temps fou avant qu'il me dise que j'étais meilleure que toi… Et moi, je rêvais de te rencontrer…. » Je murmure, rougissante.

« T-tu… Rêvais de me rencontrer ? M-mais comment ça ? » Bégaye-t-il, le rouge montant aussi aux joues.

« Tu semblais tellement génial quand il parlait de toi…. Itachi t'aimait… Et je suis sûre qu'il t'aime toujours autant…. » Je lui avoue, sérieusement.

« Impossible ! Ce n'est qu'un traitre ! Il a tué tout le clan Uchiha, et il m'a épargné pour que je vive dans la douleur et la haine, je n'appelle pas ça « aimer », tu mens ! » Hurle-t-il.

Je soupire, me penche vers lui et plante mon regard dans le sien.

« Tu sais, Itachi nous a aimé mais il nous a fait aussi souffrir. »

« Qu-… Que veux-tu dire par souffrir ? »

Je me recule et m'assoies lentement sur le lit, je ferme les yeux et des souvenirs d'un entrainement douloureux refont surface.

* * *

_« -Itachi-sama ! Je hurle, surexcitée._

_-Oui, Airin ? _

_-C'est quoi l'entrainement que tu voulais nous faire voir !? _

_-Ah euh… Je ne pense pas que vous puissiez le faire en fait… Désolé Airin. _

_-Oh, non ! Je voulais m'entrainer moi aussi ! » Se plaint Takeo, déçu._

_« Oui, c'est vrai on veut s'entrainer pour être plus fort ! Montre-nous l'entrainement ! » Je lance, provocant du regard un Itachi bien peiné._

_« -Bon… D'accord, mais ce n'est pas un entrainement pour les fillettes. Même des ninjas de haut niveau en souffre. _

_-Oui, mais on deviendra fort ? Je demande, curieuse._

_-…. Très fort. D'esprit en tout cas. _

_- D'esprit ? » Questionne mon frère._

_« -Ce ne sera pas un entrainement physique mais en quelque sorte psychologique. Je vais contrôler votre esprit et je vais vous montrer des illusions. _

_-Quelles sortes d'illusions ? Redemande Takeo._

_- Vous vous voulez le faire ou pas ? Alors je ne préfère pas répondre à cette question. »_

_Je déglutis, Itachi à l'air frustré et retissant à l'idée de faire cet entrainement… Est-il si horrible que ça ?_

_« Je veux commencer ! » Je m'exclame, sûre de moi._

_« Hum… Oui. Place-toi devant moi s'il te plait. »_

_J'obéis et me place devant Itachi qui venait de fermer les yeux. Je le regarde intriguée mais ne bouge pas, quelque seconde ensuite, l'Uchiha ouvre lentement les yeux et plante son regard dans le mien. Je me crispe en apercevant ses yeux, ils sont rouges sang, et un signe noir étrange trône au milieu de ses yeux. J'essaye de bouger ma main mais je ne la sens plus, j'essaye de me déplacer mais mes jambes ne répondent plus. Effrayée, je lance un regard de détresse à Itachi._

_« I-Itachi-sama… Mes jambes… »_

_« Mangekyu Sharingan ! » Hurle soudainement ce dernier._

_Brusquement, mon corps se contracte et je tombe à terre. Je suis secouée de spasmes violents, mes yeux sont écarquillés de peur, mes sens faiblissent, ma vue se brouille, la dernière chose que j'entends est la voix de mon frère hurlant mon nom. Puis, le noir. _

_** ooOOoo**_

_J'ouvre les yeux faiblement, et ressens une forte douleur dans tout le corps et un mal de crâne monstre. Je soulève lentement la tête et constate que je suis attachée à un poteau, mes jambes pendantes dans le vide. J'essaye de forcer sur les liens mais n'y arrive pas, je m'intéresse donc à l'endroit où je me trouve. C'est une grande plaine noire s'étendant à perte de vue, elle a l'air infini. Je lève la tête et hoquète en apercevant un ciel rouge sang… Comme ses yeux._

_« Itachi-sama !? » Je hurle, inquiète. « Itachi-sama, répond moi ! Ou suis-je !? »_

_« Dans ton esprit…. Contrôlé par le mien. » Siffle doucement une voix. _

_« Itachi-sama, ou es-tu !? »_

_« Ici. »_

_Je tourne ma tête vers cette voix et aperçois Itachi, tenant un katana dans la main et me regardant sérieusement._

_« Ah, est-ce que tu peux me libérer, s'il te plait, c'est très désagréable et je-… » Je commence avant que l'Uchiha m'interrompe durement._

_« Hors de question. »_

_« Co-comment ? » Je bégaye, apeurée._

_« C'est ça, l'entrainement. Tu vas rester ici… Et souffrir pendant 24 heures. » Siffle-t-il, durement._

_« Sou… Souffrir ?! » Je gémis, angoissée quand soudainement apparait une petite silhouette près d'Itachi, caché dans l'ombre. Je manque de m'étrangler en reconnaissant Takeo._

_« Nii-san ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là !? » Je hurle, inquiète par le regard vide de mon frère._

_« Approche Takeo. » Ordonne Itachi. Je vois mon frère se placer devant l'Uchiha et de s'accroupir lentement devant lui. Nii-san est face à moi et regarde mes pieds d'un air absent._

_« Ta-Takeo… Relève-toi … S'il te plait. » Je sanglote, des larmes roulant sur mes joues. J'entends le bruit du katana frotter sur son étui, je sursaute et m'affole._

_« Itachi-sama !? Qu'est-ce que tu fais !? Nii-san, relève toi je t'en prie ! » Je m'exclame, affolée._

_« C'est l'entrainement. Tu n'as plus le droit de refuser. » Crache-t-il, et brusquement il lève son arme au-dessus de mon frère et l'abaisse brutalement. La fine lame s'abat sur mon frère et une giclée de sang jaillie de son crâne, réduit en morceaux. Je regarde, horrifiée, le corps de Takeo s'écrouler dans un bruit sourd sur le sol. Je ne respire plus, ne bouge plus, mes yeux restent fixés sur le corps sans vie de mon frère quand soudain je hurle, jusqu'à m'en casser la voix, mes yeux se remplissent de larmes qui déferlent sur mes joues. Je cris, évacuant ainsi ma peine, ma douleur, je me débats contre les liens qui m'empêche de rejoindre mon frère, de le prendre dans mes bras, de lui dire de revenir, qu'il faut qu'il se réveille._

_« ESPECE DE SALAUD ! MON FRERE ! REND MOI MON FRERE ! JE VAIS TE TUER ! Laisse-moi le voir…. Rends-moi mon frère… Uugh… » Je gémis avant que tous mes muscles de mon ventre se contractent et je vomis sans retenu à mes pieds. Mes larmes me brouillent la vue, je suffoque, ma tête tourne quand soudainement le corps de nii-san disparait, la mare de sang aussi. Je relève brusquement ma tête vers Itachi et l'interroge du regard, trop faible pour parler._

_« Je le répète. Pendant 24 heures. » Dit-il, hachant chaque mots. La silhouette de mon frère réapparait à ses côtés et se place dans la même position que tout à l'heure. _

_« Takeo ! Lève-toi, il va te tuer ! Nii-san je t'en prie écoute moi !... NON ! ITACHI NON, NE FAIT PAS CA ! ARRETE ! AAAAAAAAHH ! » Je hurle à nouveau en recevant une giclée de sang sur mon visage. « Nii-san… Ne me … Fait pas ça…. Aahaaa… Ne me laisse … pas seule… » Je gémis, en regardant le corps de Takeo disparaitre une nouvelle fois._

* * *

Une unique larme roule sur ma joue, je frissonne en reprenant mon souffle, j'ouvre lentement mes yeux et aperçois Sasuke, livide, les yeux écarquillés, la respiration coupée.

« Il… Il vous a entrainés comme ça… En vous torturant…. » Siffle-t-il, la voix enrouée.

J'acquiesce lentement de la tête.

« En vous torturant !? Et toi, tu continu à dire qu'il était bon ?! » S'énerve-t-il en me prenant violement par les épaules pour me secouer énergiquement. Je ne réponds rien, déviant mon regard du sien.

« Airin !? Mais répond moi, nom d'un chien ! Cet homme t'as fait souffrir, toi et ton frère et tu continu à dire qu'il est bon !? »

« C'était pour nous rendre plus fort… » Je gémis, sur le point d'éclater en sanglot.

« Plus fort !? Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi être plus fort si tu dois souffrir pour ça !? » M'interroge-t-il, de plus en plus déchainé. Il sursaute en me voyant pleurer silencieusement et me lâche brusquement.

« Ai-Airin… Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas… Excuse-moi. » Bégaye-t-il et hoquète en me voyant s'approcher de lui, doucement, pour poser ma tête contre son torse. « Airin ? Qu'est-ce que-… »

« Prends-moi dans tes bras. » Je chuchote, faiblement, me blottissant plus contre lui.

« Euh… Je ne pense pas que ça soit… enfin… »

« S'il te plait. »

« D-D' accord.. » Bafouille-t-il en passant ses bras autour de moi. Je soupir de soulagement et me décontracte pendant que lui me berce tendrement. Soudainement, j'étouffe un sanglot et me recroqueville sur moi. « Airin… du calme…. Chuut… » Murmure-t-il à mon oreille.

« C'était pour lui…. C'est pour ça que j'ai souffert…. Je voulais être plus forte pour lui…. Je gémis, de grosses larmes coulant sur mes joues.

- Chut… Il n'est plus là…. Sourit Airin, pour Naruto et moi.

-Huumm…

-Oui ?

- Répond-moi franchement Sasuke…. Tu veux vraiment le retrouver ?

-Oui. Je le retrouverai et je le tuerai pour venger tout mon clan. Personne ne me fera changer d'avis.

- Tu ne devrais pas… Ne pense pas au passé Sasuke… Cela ne t'amènera à rien. » Je lui conseil, me redressant pour que nos regards soient au même niveau.

« A rien ? Non, cela me donnera la liberté d'esprit et de ma vie, ne plus savoir que j'ai encore des liens avec un monstre. »

« Ne le traite pas de monstre. » Je crache, agressivement.

« C'en est un ! Un véritable monstre sans pitié, sans cœur qui ne mérite que de mourir ! » Crie-t-il, la voix tremblante de colère.

« Itachi n'est pas un monstre ! Et je t'empêcherai de le toucher, je t'arrêterai ! » Je hurle, pour sortir de la pièce en claquant violement la porte.

Pourquoi Sasuke ne pouvait pas ouvrir les yeux !? Pourquoi vouloir le tuer ? Et si jamais il y arrive, pour le tuer il faudra qu'il quitte Konoha, il sera donc un déserteur, un traitre ! Et on devra l'exécuter à son tour …

« Je ferai tout pour te garder ici, Sasuke » Je murmure, levant les yeux vers la fenêtre de sa chambre.

« Je ferai tout. »

* * *

**Hum. **Même que tout le monde veut tuer tout le monde ! Ouais ! \o/

Non, non je suis pas en retard, c'est juste que j'ai peur de PRENDRE du retard, enfait j'en suis au chapitre 20 ou même 21. M'enfin bref, mais j'écris un peu moins donc voilà.

_Le__ bordel._ Sasuke et Airin se prennent le chou, Naru et la jeune demoiselle de fer se rapproche de plus en plus chaques jours. Que va-t-il se passer nom d'une chaise?! Je vais vous dire tout de suite, les prochains chapitres seront plus sur une autre demoiselle. attendez-vous à sauter jusqu'au plafond. M'enfin.

**Beaucoup de personne me le dise et j'en suis extremement navrée mais je suis une-... une... euh. Restons français; une MERDE en grammaire, conjugaison, et orthographe, donc excusez moi pour les éventuelles, et monstrueuses, fautes qu'il pourrait y avoir. *S'incline en suppliant Jashin de l'épargner* Je fais pourtant de mon mieu x(**

_Aussi._ J'écris des fanfictions, woua c'est bien, mais j'aimerai que vous me-... que vous m'éclairiez sur mon style, que je trouve,... brr, nul. alors si quelque chose vous gêne quoique ce soit, DITE 0_0

**Voila voila.** Je fais de plus en plus de discours à la fin, c'est pas normal ça... Je veux garder mes moments psychologique avec mes persos moi ! TT_TT Et aussi je vais fai-...

***COUPE***

_Mili: _EH ! J'ai pas fini ! è_é

**Sasuke: **M'en fout. Tu me saoule.

_Mili: _*le regarde choquée et des larmes se forment aux coins des yeux* co-... comment oses-tu.. Alors que moi je t'aime tellem-... BWAAAAA! *Eclate en sanglot*

**Airin, Hainé, Naruto et Takeo: **Ah bah bravo ! T'as réussi à la faire pleurer, ingrat ! :O

**Sasuke: **... M'en fiche *Tourne la tête, embarassé*

_Mili: ... _*Regarde le lecteur*... REVIEWS?! *Etale sa tête pleine de morve sur l'écran* BISOUS BISOUS ! :D


	15. Chapter 15

**Auteur : **Milianii-chan

**Genre : **Aventure, Humour (euh… enfin c'est vous qui voyez !) et dans un futur lointain lemon, hétéro et homosexuel…(Très lointain !) ^^

**Disclaimer : **La majeure partie des personnages proviennent du manga « Naruto », ils ne sont donc pas à moi, je laisse cet honneur à Masashi Kishimoto, le créateur. *0* Par contre, l'héroïne principale est de mon invention, ainsi que son frère et d'autre qui apparaitrons bientôt !

**Résumé :** Deux jumeaux dont personne ne sait qui ils sont, d'où ils sont, recueillis à l'âge de 6 ans par Umino Iruka, dans le village caché du pays du feu, Konoha. Appartenant au stade des enfants prodiges, ils deviennent rapidement de puissants ninjas, veillant à la sécurité du village. Quand, un jour, l'ordre d'une mission un peu spéciale va bouleverser leur vie.

**I'M LAAAAAATE ! **Je sais, je sais je met trois mois pour sortir un chapitre ... Ouais bah prout ! Allez allez, lisez bande de mouche !

**BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 15.**

« Hainé ! Rends-moi mon bas de pyjama ! » Je hurle en me jetant sur cette dernière, mon pantalon serré dans ses mains.

« Hors de question, je te le rendrai pas-euh ! » Raille-t-elle, en bondissant hors de lit.

« Sale peste ! Je vais te tuer ! » Je grogne pendant que mon bras droit se recouvre de métal.

« Hé oh ! Pas d'explosion chez moi, arrête tout de suite Airin ! » S'affole-t-elle en m'envoyant mon pyjama sur la tête.

« T'es vraiment…. Rho, y a pas de mots ! »

« Vraiment superbe ? Oui, je sais ! »

« C'était pas vraiment à ça que je pensais… »

« Aha ! Bon, alors ton équipe, ça avance comment ? » Demande-t-elle en me rejoignant sur son lit.

« Je sais pas. Il doit forcément avoir un truc nouveau ? »

« T'es bête ! Est-ce que Naruto et Sasuke s'entendent mieux ? »

« Oui, ça va. Ils se gueulent souvent dessus mais je pense que c'est normal, sinon la plupart du temps, ils font des farces à Yuki. » Je réponds, cherchant d'autre évènement de la part des deux jeunes garçons.

« La pauvre ! Hum…. Toi et Sasuke ? Toujours en froid ou ? »

« Non ! Non, tout va bien, on ne se parle pas souvent mais il n'y a pas de souci particulier ! Et toi, ça-… »

« Et Naruto ? Vous allez vous mettre quand en couple, hein !? Tu sais, Takeo et moi on est sûr qu'il se passe un truc entre vous ! » S'exclame-t-elle en posant sa main sur son menton.

Quoi ?

« Nan, mais sérieux, les regards qu'il te lance, comme si il voulait te sauter dessus ! Je suis sûre qu'il se retient pour pas t'embrasser ! Et toi ? Tu l'aime aussi ? »

Gné ? Attend … Que je me reconnecte à la réalité.

« De quoi ? » Je demande, d'un air innocent et complétement perdue.

« T-tu n'as rien entendu de ce que j'ai dit ? Bon, en gros, elle est pour quand ta première fois avec Naruto ?! » Questionne-t-elle, avide de savoir en s'approchant de moi.

« Ma première fois…. » Je murmure, ne comprenant pas.

« Bah oui. Un homme, une femme, amoureux égale pouf première fois ! » S'impatiente-t-elle avant de me regarder avec un soupçon d'inquiétude dans ses yeux. « Airin, rassure moi, tu sais de quoi je parle là !? »

Silence.

« BWAAAAAAAAAH ! MA PREMIERE FOIS AVEC CE CRETIN !? MAIS CA VA PAS BIEN !? Je hurle, affolée et rouge pivoine !

-Ah, ouf. J'ai eu peur. Souffle-t-elle soulagée.

-Hainé, si on pouvait éviter de parler de ce genre de chose, ça m'arrangerai. Je siffle, haletante.

-Rhooo, c'est bon ! Faudra bien que tu le fasses un moment ou un autre !

-Jamais de la vie ! Je m'exclame, offensée.

-Mouais !

-Parlons plutôt de toi. Ton équipe, ça va ?

- Bof, Sakura est nulle mais à un point…. Ton frère est insupportable, nan je suis sérieuse il est vraiment énervant ! Et moi, je suis la plus adorable des filles !

- Euh…

- Oui, bon, la plus déglinguée de toute la dynastie ! Et Kakashi-sensei est pour moi l'homme le plus merveilleux du monde ! Il est si beau, si intelligent, fort, baraqué ! C'est mon homme ! S'extasie-t-elle.

- Euh…

- Nan, tu te rends compte ! Un jour, on faisait un entrainement de survie, il adore ça, et c'est moi qui ai réussi ! Sakura s'est fait découverte à une vitesse phénoménale, Takeo, lui ne voulait pas participer, et donc j'ai gagné ! Il m'a félicité, c'était le plus beau jour de ma vie !

- Euh… C'est normal que tu gagnes si mon frère ne participe pas !

- Non ! Ça n'a rien avoir !

- Bon, il est quelle heure ?

- Hhum… 2 heures du matin, t'es fatiguée ?

- Non, non, t'inquiète pas !

- Airin ça fait combien de temps qu'on est en équipe genin ? » Me demande-t-elle, sérieuse.

« Environ 5 mois… Ça passe vite !

- Ouais, tu sais, j'ai entendu nos sensei discuter, avec Asuma et Kurenai, ils parlaient de l'épreuve des chunin ! Ils disaient que nos quatre équipes ont largement le niveau pour passer l'examen ! On va passer l'examen des chunin, Airin ! C'est super ! » Se réjouit-elle, tout sourire.

« Je te rappelle que moi, je l'ai déjà passé. Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses, des concurrents meurent.

-Je sais bien que c'est dangereux, mais nous sommes assez forts ! Personne ne nous arrêtera et nous serons chunin tous ensemble !

- On verra… Hainé ?

- Hum oui ?

- Tu te rappelles le jour où tu as failli tuer trois camarades ? Le jour de ton arrivée ? » Je demande, la fixant sérieusement.

« Oui, je m'en souviens très bien.

- Eh bien… Hhm… Tu avais quelque chose de bizarre… Et ça m'embête depuis. Tu étais tellement énervée que tes yeux ont… Changés de couleurs…

- Sérieux ?! » S'exclame-t-elle, surprise.

« Oui.

- Comme toi quand tu te transforme ? Ils sont de quelle couleur ?!

- Ils étaient blancs.

- Blancs ?! Hhm…. Toi, noir ça fait plus stylé ! Pourquoi blanc !? » Peste-t-elle, croisant les bras.

« J'aurais préféré avoir les yeux blancs que noirs… » Je souffle, faiblement.

« -Pourquoi !?

- C'est à cause d'eux que les habitants ont crus que je n'étais pas humaine. » Je siffle, amèrement.

« Que-… Pas humaine ? »

« Oui. Encore, que tes yeux se changent en blanc, c'est étrange mais pas effrayant, les gens n'auront pas peur, ils croiront que tu es une bonne personne car ils sont blancs. Alors que, s'ils sont noirs, les gens croient que tu es mauvais, que tu es là pour détruire toute vie autour de toi, ils te repoussent, te mettent à l'écart, te bannies… »

« … C'est ce qu'il s'est passé pour toi ? »

« On peut dire ça. » Je murmure, les larmes aux yeux.

Hainé soupire et se rapproche de moi pour me prendre doucement dans ses bras, je réponds à son étreinte en enroulant mes bras autour de sa taille. Je sens son souffle sur mes cheveux, son cœur bat lentement, serein.

« Tu sais qu'à cause de vous, je n'ai jamais autant fait de câlins de ma vie. » Je déclare, ironique.

« Aha ! C'est plutôt une bonne chose, non ? » Ricane-t-elle en se reculant de moi. « Et dis-moi, à qui as-tu fait le plus de câlins, hum ? »

« Mon frère ! » Je m'exclame, sans réfléchir.

« Tu l'aimes vraiment beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ? »

« … »

« Tu peux répondre sincèrement, Airin. Arrête de cacher tes sentiments. » Chuchote-t-elle, un sourire doux sur le visage.

« C'est mon frère… et je… oui, je l'aime …. Beaucoup. » Mais quelle débile ! Evidement que je l'aime, c'est ma seule famille, mon frère, le même sang, nous sommes jumeaux et ne faisons qu'un ! Mais l'expliquer est plus difficile que ce que je pensais.

« Mais encore ? »

« Ah… Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise ?! J'ai jamais dit à haute voix ce que je ressens pour lui, moi ! »

« Si jamais il disparaissait, que ferai-tu ? Comment réagirais-tu ? » Demande-t-elle, en me scrutant. Je me bloque à cette question. Mon frère disparaitre ?

« Je-… Je serais… perdue… Je le chercherais, je sacrifierais tout pour le retrouver ! » Dis-je, sincèrement.

« Et si tu le retrouve mort ? »

Je relève brusquement la tête. Comment peux-t-elle poser une telle question si calmement ?! Mes yeux écarquillés la fixent, mon souffle s'est arrêté quelques secondes pour reprendre par des sifflements. Mon frère mort ? J'ai déjà eu un aperçu dut aux illusions d'Itachi, mais rien n'était vrai. Mon frère mort, dépourvu de sa joie contagieuse, de son rire, de son innocence, de sa chaleur. J'imagine la scène moi, le retrouvant, étalé sur le sol, dans une mare de sang, les yeux ouverts, délaissés de vie. Je le prends dans mes bras et passe doucement ma main sur son beau visage, serein, comme endormi, et je le berce tendrement, profitant des dernières secondes qu'il me reste sur ce monde, pour enfin me donner la mort.

« Airin ? Ça va ? » Demande Hainé, inquiète, apercevant des larmes aux coins de mes yeux.

Je la fixe longuement, laissant mes larmes rouler sur mes joues et murmure d'un son à peine audible.

« Je me tuerai. »

« Co-comment ? » Bégaye-t-elle, surprise.

« Je me tuerai pour le rejoindre. Pour avoir l'espoir de revoir son sourire, entendre son rire, qu'il me dise encore « Te voilà enfin de retour, p'tite sœur ! » et enfin me prendre dans ses bras. Je me tuerai… Mais je ne sais pas si j'aurai la chance de le rejoindre au même endroit que lui… Lui ira dans un endroit pour les bonnes personnes, des personnes qui ont rempli le monde de douceur et de joie, moi j'irai dans un endroit froid… Pour châtier les monstres, les tueurs… J'irai avec eux… Je-.. Je ne suis pas comme Takeo… Lui, il est bon… hhmm… Moi, je n'ai fait que répandre la terreur et la peur autour de moi… Je suis mauvaise… Hainé… Je ne mérite pas de vivre… » Je gémis, affichant une grimace de douleur sur mon visage, mes yeux fermés laissant couler de grosses larmes quand soudain je les écarquille, sentant mon amie me serrer contre elle.

« Hai…. Hainé ? »

« Arrête de penser ça de toi, Airin. Tu es loin d'être une mauvaise personne, tu as fait quelques erreurs, certes et alors ? Ouvre les yeux, tu es entourée d'amis qui t'aime et ne veulent que ton bonheur, nous sommes là pour toi. Comment réagirai Takeo si jamais il t'avait entendu, hum ? Il aurait pété un câble, te criant dessus comme jamais. Il t'aurait dit que tu méritais des choses bien meilleures que lui, que celle qui ira au paradis, comme on peut l'entendre, ça sera toi, et que toi, Airin. Tu te focalise sur ce que tu as fait, et pas ce que tu vas faire. Que veux-tu faire, Airin ? »

Ce que je veux faire ? Je réfléchis quelque instant, et la réponse qui me vient est comme une évidence.

« Je veux rester avec vous… Et ne plus jamais rester seule, je ne veux plus. J'ai besoin de vous… » Je souffle, réalisant que tout ce que je viens de dire est vrai. J'encercle à mon tour Hainé de mes bras et enfouit mon visage dans le creux de son cou.

« Et nous aussi, nous avons besoin de toi Airin. »

Fatiguée de cette discussion, je m'endors rapidement dans ses bras. Je me réveille une heure après, et remarque qu'Hainé me serrait contre elle, je souris et essaye de me rendormir, soulagée d'avoir avoué ce qui me pesait sur le cœur.

* * *

Je me lève lentement, réveillée par les rayons du soleil filtrant à travers le tissu du rideau. Je me redresse et remarque que le lit, occupé par Hainé hier, est vide. Je m'assoie et regarde pendant un lapse de temps indéfini l'armoire rouge vif avec des fleurs bleu électrique trônant comme une étrangère sur le vieux mur orange décoré de graffitis marrons. Je savais qu'Hainé avait un faible pour les couleurs vifs et les contrastes mais jusqu'à en arriver là… Je sors du lit et frissonne brusquement par le froid régnant dans la pièce, en même temps, je ne suis couverte que d'un T-shirt et de ma culotte. J'enfile un jogging et un pull, m'attache les cheveux rapidement et sors de la chambre en me dirigeant vers la cuisine. J'y trouve Hainé et sa tante, préparant le petit déjeuner, je m'installe silencieusement et murmure un faible « bonjour », elles me répondent gaiement, et quelques secondes plus tard je me retrouve devant un copieux « p'tit dèj » version Kumo. J'entame mes tartines quand j'entends un cri strident se rapprocher de plus en plus.

« MAMAAAAAN ! Je trouve pas mon SAAAAAAAC ! » Hurle un gamin aux cheveux blond et aux yeux verts, les mêmes que ceux d'Hainé.

« Demande à ton père… » Répond calmement sa mère.

« NAAAAN ! Il me dit que c'est qu'à moi de m'en occuper, il veut pas m'aider ! » Peste-t-il. « Néné, c'est toi qui l'a mon sac ?! » Demande-t-il en regardant Hainé.

« Nan, c'est pas moi qui l'ai ! Et arrête de m'appeler « Néné », crétin ! »

Il l'ignore complétement et se retourne vers sa mère.

« Maman, est-ce que Néné va m'accompagner à l'école !? »

« Hum, oui, ça m'arrangerais… Tu pourras faire ça pour moi, Hainé ? »

Cette dernière lève les yeux au ciel et soupire.

« T'inquiète, Tata. »

Je l'observe marmonner des choses incompréhensible, et sans me rendre compte, échappe un rire, elle me fusille du regard, l'air de dire « Rit encore une fois je te bute » et je lui réponds par un sourire exagéré. Je la regarde se battre avec Akira, son cousin, pour une malheureuse tartine, qui finit par être gagné par le petit garçon, rigolant comme un bienheureux dans les bras de sa cousine, elle aussi amusée. Je souris par ce spectacle, je n'ai pas l'habitude de voir une vrai famille dans des moments comme ça, la famille Kazuki, bien que ce ne sont que l'oncle et la tante d'Hainé, sont des personnes extrêmement gentils et aimables, et leur petit garçon est adorable. Cela fait plusieurs nuits que je dors chez eux, les weekends, et ils m'ont toujours accepté, ne voulant pas savoir ce que j'ai fait par le passé, ne me craignant pas, et ils m'ont très vite « adopté », comme leur propre fille.

« Eh, Airin ! Tu reviendras quand ?! » Me demande joyeusement Akira, toujours sur les genoux de sa cousine.

« Je ne sais pas. » Dis-je en interrogeant du regard Hainé.

« Tata ! Elle pourra revenir quand Airin ? » Demande-t-elle, devinant mes pensées.

« Quand elle voudra, il n'y a aucun problème ! » Répond-t-elle en me souriant. « Akira, j'ai retrouvé ton sac, il était sous ton bazar comme toujours ! »

« Ouais ! Mon saaaac ! Je me prépare et on y va, hein Néné ?! »

« C'est « Hainé », petite larve sur pattes ! » Rétorque-t-elle en souriant.

« Et Airin aussi m'accompagne !? »

« Oui, ça ne m'embête pas. » Dis-je, lui adressant un sourire. Il sourit et se précipite vers sa chambre. Je finis mon petit déjeuné avec Hainé, pour ensuite me changer avec elle dans sa chambre. Nous sortons en compagnie d'Akira, et l'accompagnons devant l'Académie, ce qui nous rappelle de vieux et bons souvenirs.

« Wouah ! Ça fait combien de temps que je ne suis pas venu ici !? » S'exclame-t-elle, un sourire béat aux lèvres.

« Bonne question. Environ 5 ou 6 mois, non ? »

« J'pense, ouais. »

« Vous êtes allées dans l'Académie vous aussi !? » Demande Akira.

« Evidemment, crétin, sinon on ne serait pas dans une équipe genin ! Tu portes mal ton nom, toi ! » Ricane-t-elle en ébouriffant les cheveux du petit garçon, qui lui affiche une mine boudeuse. Je souris à mon tour, « Akira » veut dire « Intelligence » et c'est vrai qu'il n'est pas très futé, mais il se rattrape avec son côté innocent et joyeux qui me rappelle Naruto.

« Bon, bonhomme nous on va te laisser, bonne journée ! » S'exclame Hainé en le poussant vers l'entrée de l'école quand brusquement il panique, accrochant de ses petits bras les jambes de sa cousine.

« NON ! Me laissez pas ! Je-…. Je veux que vous m'accompagniez ! C'est que le troisième jour et… J'ai peur ! »

« M-mais… Nous aussi on a quelque chose à faire ! » Rétorque-t-elle.

« S'il vous plaaaait…. Venez avec mooooii…. » Gémit-il en serrant plus fort les jambes d'Hainé. Cette dernière me jette un regard désolé et accepte de l'accompagner, je souris et dit que cela ne me dérange pas, je voulais moi aussi revoir l'Académie. Nous entrons donc dans la cour puis devant la salle de classe d'Akira.

« Airin, Hainé ! Que me vaut cette visite ? » Se réjouit Iruka en nous voyant entrer, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

« Rien de bien exceptionnel Iruka-sensei, j'accompagne juste mon petit cousin. » Répond gentiment Hainé.

« Ah ! Ce cher Akira ! Bon, tu as intérêt à m'épater pour le lancer de kunai aujourd'hui ! » Rit-il en s'adressant au petit garçon qui se cache un peu plus derrière mon amie, qui elle essaye de se débarrasser de lui.

« Akira ! Lâche-moi, tu ne deviendras jamais un ninja fort si tu te caches derrière une fille, trouillard ! » Vexé, il s'écarte d'elle et relève la tête, fier.

« Tu ne mérites même pas que je me cache derrière toi, Néné ! » Rétorque-t-il en se précipitant dans sa classe. Mon amie soupire longuement, je lui adresse un sourire de compassion, Iruka nous regarde, amusé, je me tourne enfin vers lui.

« Iruka, on ne va pas te déranger plus longtemps, on se voit ce soir ! » Dis-je en m'éloignant. Il me répond d'un mouvement de main et entre un peu précipitamment dans la classe, alerté par un semblant de dispute.

En compagnie d'Hainé, nous quittons l'Académie et reprenons notre chemin, vers le point de rendez-vous de nos deux équipes respectives. Arrivé là-bas, nous attendons quelques minutes, mais au bout d'environ trois quart d'heure, personne n'a voulu pointer le bout de son nez. Je me crispe de plus en plus, ce que je hais par-dessus tout, ce sont les personnes en retard, et que toute mon équipe soit en retard me met les nerfs à vif, je sais que Naruto et Yuki sont des personnages à intelligence réduite, ce qui veut dire que leur notion de temps dois être différente de la mienne, mais que Sasuke ne soit pas là, lui non plus, m'inquiète au plus haut point. Hainé sent ma raideur et lance aussitôt.

« Eh ! Tu sais, on s'est peut-être trompées d'endroit ! On a qu'à…. »

« Non ! Je suis sûre que c'est ici. Ils sont en retard et je n'aime pas ça… Pas du tout ! »

« Airin, du caaaalme… On va aller les chercher, viens ! » Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers une petite rue.

« Hainé ! Attend… »

« Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? »

Je reste sur place, tendue comme un I et me concentre. Je suis sûre d'avoir entendu du bruit. Après quelques secondes, je me détends et pose un pied devant moi pour la rejoindre quand à une vitesse fulgurant, un kunai se plante quelques centimètres de mon pied. Puis, deux ninjas masqués nous font face et fonce vers nous.

« Fait gaffe Hainé ! » Je hurle, en activant mes bras. Brutalement, je plaque mes mains au sol et quatre lames de métal sortent de terre, l'une d'elles frôle de peu l'un de nos agresseurs ! Je me retourne vivement, et aperçois Hainé se battre au corps à corps avec un des deux ninjas, elle riposte férocement mais son adversaire est plus grand et plus fort qu'elle, elle perd rapidement le dessus. Je hurle son nom et me précipite vers elle mais à peine ai-je fait quelques centimètres que je me reçois un coup violent dans l'estomac, me projetant dans les airs à plusieurs mètres d'elle.

« Enfoirés ! » Je hurle en me relevant faiblement. « Putain Hainé ! Relève-toi ! » Je panique en voyant mon amie étendue sur le sol, ripostant autant qu'elle le peut les attaques qu'essaye de lui infliger son adversaire. Je m'élance vers elle, oubliant ma douleur à cause de mes côtes surement cassées quand brusquement je sens des mains m'attraper les pieds et m'enfoncer à une vitesse fulgurante dans la terre. Je me retrouve en quelques secondes le corps ensevelit et ma tête, seule partie de mon corps toujours à la surface.

« Merde ! Merde, merde, merde ! HAINE RELEVE TOI NOM D'UN CHIEN ! » Je crie à m'en perdre ma voix, tellement je suis apeurée de voir mon amie en si mauvaise posture. Brusquement, elle roule sur le sol et se relève aussitôt pour abaisser violement son coude sur la nuque du ninja qui s'effondre dans un bruit sourd par terre. Elle sourit, satisfaite de son coup, et se retourne vivement vers moi pour m'aider à m'extirper de terre, je l'encourage du regard à venir m'aider quand quelque chose sur le sol attire mon attention, je pâlis en comprenant, bien trop tard, ce que c'est.

« HAINE ! N'APPROCHE PAS ! IL Y A DES BOMBES PARTOUT ARRETE ! »

Trop tard. Je vois son visage se décomposer avant que tout n'explose dans un bruit assourdissant, des éclats de terre et de roches éclatent, la puissance de l'explosion envoie valser tout sur son passage, je me protège le visage par le métal et attend que tout se calme pour brutalement sortir de terre et d'hurler son nom.

« HAINE ! HAINE, REPOND MOI JE T'EN PRIE ! HAINE ! » Je hurle en sanglotant. Et si elle est morte ? Si Hainé était-elle morte ? Je m'approche en tremblant de l'épais nuage de poussière, gémissant son nom et essaye de disperser la poussière en agitant mes bras, lentement un silhouette apparait, assise, ses contours sont flous mais je hoquète en constatant qu'elle est déformée, et pas vraiment de forme humaine. Je m'avance encore un peu et attend que la poussière disparaisse, j'écarquille les yeux de stupeur en reconnaissant ma meilleure amie, recroquevillée sur elle-même, enfermée dans un sorte de prison… de verre !? Elle est assise, la tête posée sur ses genoux, entourée de ses bras, je les fixe et pose mon regard sur ses mains, un gémissement s'échappe de ma gorge. Hainé a les mains grandes ouvertes et une énorme masse de verre sort d'elles, se reliant au bouclier qui l'entoure. Je la regarde, pétrifiée, sans pouvoir sortir un mot, quand soudain elle lève brusquement la tête et m'observe d'un air intrigué et un peu perdu, nos regards se croisent quelques secondes et je m'aperçois que ses yeux sont blancs, d'un blanc pure, cristallin. Brusquement, elle s'agite, paniquée et hurle des paroles incompréhensibles.

« Hainé ! Hainé calme toi, chut ! Arrête, tu sais pas ce que c'est ce truc donc ne bouge pas ! Je vais t'aider ! » Je bredouille, en approchant mon bras transformé en lame près du bouclier de verre, je me place à un point précis et violement le frappe avec ma lame, elle s'enfonce dans le verre d'un bruit fracassant, je la retire et m'apprête à refaire de même quand quelque chose d'étrange se produit : le verre se reforme, et en à peine quelques secondes c'est comme si je ne l'avais pas cassé, je réessaye plusieurs fois et le verre se reconstruit à chaque fois.

« Ai-Airin ! C'est pas grave, arrête ! Je-… on va trouver une solution… » Murmure-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

« Mais tu veux faire comment, bordel !? Ce truc ne peut pas se casser et tu… t'es à l'intérieur, merde ! Si je le pouvais, je l'écraserai en mille morceaux mais …rhooo… c'est quoi ce truc !? » Je panique, en m'approchant de la cage.

« On verra, mais déjà je voudrai enlever ce truc de mes mains… On dirait que ça me rentre à l'intérieur… » Gémit-elle en regardant sa main droite, d'où sortait des lames de verre qui se regroupe en une seule masse. Je regarde, intriguée sa main et une idée me viens soudainement à l'esprit.

« Hainé ! Et si elles ne rentraient pas justement à l'intérieur de ta main, si elles en sortaient plutôt !? »

« Qu-Quoi ?! » S'étrangle-t-elle en me regardant comme si j'étais devenu folle.

« Mais si ! Imagine que c'est toi qui les as produits ! Tu peux donc les faire revenir à… à l'intérieur de toi ! »

« Mais ça va pas !? J'ai pas fait ces trucs, je me suis protégée le visage avec mes mains pendant l'explosion et… je me… retrouve avec… ça… »

« Voilà ! C'est toi qui les as créés et tu dois forcement pouvoir les faire disparaitre ! »

« M-mais je sais pas co-comment on fait… » Sanglote-t-elle, prise de panique.

Je réfléchi quelque instant, et me souviens ce que m'enseignait Itachi, car je peux moi aussi produire cette sorte de bouclier, et je me souviens en avoir vraiment bavée pour le faire disparaitre.

« Écoute-moi bien, Hainé. Ce que tu vas faire, c'est que déjà tu vas observer ta main et le… verre qui sort, tu vas concentrer ton chakra dans celui-ci et le faire… comment dire…. fondre, à peu près, pour qu'il puisse revenir dans ta main, en gros ton chakra va absorber le verre et le ré incruster en toi. D'accord ? »

Elle hoche la tête doucement, et ferme les yeux pour se concentrer. Lentement, j'aperçois son chakra prendre forme autour du verre, et avec une lenteur indéfinissable le matériau se coupe en deux et se retire, entrant dans les mains de mon amie, au bout de plusieurs minutes, le dernier morceau de verre disparait laissant la peau se reformer. Je souffle de soulagement, et serre énergiquement dans mes bras Hainé, qui épuisée, tourne lentement de l'œil.

« Hainé… Hainé ! Ouvre les yeux ! On n'a pas le temps de faire la sieste là ! » Je panique, en la secouant énergiquement quand j'entends derrière moi des bruits de mouvement, je me retourne lentement et aperçois les deux ninjas qui nous ont attaqué se rapprocher de nous.

Avec Hainé dans le coma et moi en mauvais état, je ne pense pas que je puisse m'en sortir dans un nouveau combat. Comment vais-je faire ?!

* * *

_Huhuh. _Que va t-il se passer?...

**A suivre ... Groa. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Auteur : **Milianii-chan

**Genre : **Aventure, Humour (euh… enfin c'est vous qui voyez !) et dans un futur lointain lemon, hétéro et homosexuel…(Très lointain !) ^^

**Disclaimer : **La majeure partie des personnages proviennent du manga « Naruto », ils ne sont donc pas à moi, je laisse cet honneur à Masashi Kishimoto, le créateur. *0* Par contre, l'héroïne principale est de mon invention, ainsi que son frère et d'autre qui apparaitrons bientôt !

**Résumé :** Deux jumeaux dont personne ne sait qui ils sont, d'où ils sont, recueillis à l'âge de 6 ans par Umino Iruka, dans le village caché du pays du feu, Konoha. Appartenant au stade des enfants prodiges, ils deviennent rapidement de puissants ninjas, veillant à la sécurité du village. Quand, un jour, l'ordre d'une mission un peu spéciale va bouleverser leur vie.

**I'M LAAAAAATE ! **Je sais, je sais je met trois mois pour sortir un chapitre ... Ouais bah prout ! Allez allez, lisez bande de mouche !

**/ Ce chapitre est court \**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 16.**

Avec Hainé dans le coma et moi en mauvais état, je ne pense pas pouvoir m'en sortir dans un nouveau combat. Comment vais-je faire !?

Les deux ninjas ennemis s'approchent lentement, ils ne sont plus qu'à quelques centimètres de nous quand soudainement l'un tend la main vers nous et me demande.

« Ça va ?! Hainé va bien !? » Son ton est inquiet, grave. Je le regarde, incrédule. Ils n'étaient pas en train d'essayer de nous tuer, là !? Lentement, il dirige sa main vers mon amie, brusquement je panique et la ramène vers moi en hurlant.

« NE LA TOUCHEZ PAS ! »

« Ai-Airin ! Du calme, on ne vous veut aucun mal ! » Bafouille-t-il, sa voix montant dans les aigus. Attendez, cette voix me dit quelque chose. Il se redresse doucement, et pose sa main sur sa capuche qu'il retire lentement. Progressivement, je vois apparaitre des cheveux roses, puis, il retire son masque et laisse entrevoir des traits doux et féminins, et de grand yeux roses-violets remplis de panique. Je hoquète en la reconnaissant, c'est impossible !

« Yu… YUKI-SAN !? »

« Airin, respire. On ne vous veut aucun mal, c'est moi et Kakashi-sensei. C'était un test, calme-toi. » Explique-t-elle lentement, apparemment inquiète par mon teint pâle. L'autre ninja s'approche et s'accroupit devant nous pour enlever d'un geste rapide son masque et sa capuche. Les cheveux gris et l'air complétement paumé de Kakashi sont bien là.

« Airin, laisse nous nous occuper d'Hainé, d'accord.» Me demande-t-il, enfin c'est plutôt un ordre car je n'ai même pas le temps de répondre qu'il porte déjà Hainé dans ses bras, et la soulève doucement, si jamais je lui dis qu'elle a était portée par Kakashi, elle pétera un câble.

« M-mais… Vous… Vous avez failli nous tuer !? » Je m'exclame, réalisant enfin.

« Pas du tout ! Airin, ce n'est rien. Nous-… » Commence mon sensei quand je la coupe brusquement.

« Ce n'est rien !? TU M'AS EXPLOSE LES CÔTES ET HAINE EST DANS LE COMA ! »

« Je sais, je sais. Mais le plus urgent maintenant, c'est de vous soigner, et d'examiner ce qu'il s'est passé avec Hainé. »

« Yuki-san, occupe-toi d'Airin. J'amène mon élève à l'hôpital immédiatement. » Ajoute Kakashi avant de se précipité vers le bâtiment.

Je le regarde partir, mon amie dans ses bras. Je tourne ma tête vers Yuki, celle-ci me tend sa main, pour m'aider à me relever, je l'attrape et me redresse en échappant un gémissement de douleur, j'ai au moins deux côtes cassées.

« Punaise…. Tu m'as littéralement réduit en miettes les côtes… » Je souffle, haletante.

« Oui, désolé. Mais je ne comprends pas, avant personne ne pouvait te toucher ! Comment moi ai-je pu te-… »

« J'en sais rien…. »

« C'est parce qu'Hainé était en mauvaise posture ? Tu n'as pas réfléchie et tu as foncé dans le tas. »

« Oui, peut être…. Je n'en sais rien, mon corps a bougé tout seul. »

« Parce que maintenant, tu te préoccupe des autres. » Souffle-t-elle, un sourire sur le visage.

Je la fixe durement. Ce n'est pas CA qui va me déconcentrer tout de même !

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Ce n'est pas parce que cette imbécile était en danger que je me suis déconcentrée ! »

« Moi, je pense que si. Avant, quand on faisait des missions ensemble, quand j'étais blessée ou en mauvaise posture, tu ne venais jamais m'aider, tu t'en souviens ? »

Je la fixe attentivement et baisse la tête, honteuse. Je m'en souviens très bien… Combien de fois a-t-elle failli mourir à cause de moi ? Pas mal, même beaucoup, pour ne rien cacher.

« Je-… Je sais…. Et j'en suis désolée… » Je murmure, sincère. Elle sourit.

« Tu vois ? Maintenant, tu protège tes camarades et tu t'excuse ! T'as fait beaucoup de progrès ! »

Je la traite d'imbécile en rougissant, elle ricane et m'avoue une chose dont je ne m'y attendais pas.

« Je suis fière de toi. » Souffle-t-elle, doucement, un sourire chaleureux sur le visage. Je la regarde, ébahie, Yuki me félicite ? Je l'ai toujours détesté et elle le sait, pourquoi être gentille ?! Il y a encore des choses que je ne comprends pas dans les comportements envers des personnes.

« Mais malheureusement, ok, c'est bien de protéger tes coéquipier mais, il ne faut pas se déconcentrer en même temps, ne jamais baisser ta garde alors que ton ami se fait torturer ou même pire, tuer. Tu dois toujours surveiller tes arrières, et évité de mourir même si c'est pour sauver ton camarade. Il faut peser, équilibrer la balance pour garder une égalité entre ta sécurité et leur sécurité, n'oublie jamais ça. » M'explique-t-elle. « Comme tout à l'heure, tu as plus pensé à Hainé qu'à toi, c'est à cause de ça que j'ai pu te casser les côtes. » finit-elle.

Je ne comprends toujours pas. On me dit que je dois penser à mes camarades, faire tout pour qu'ils reviennent tous vivant, puis là, elle me dit qu'elle faut aussi que je me préoccupe de moi ?

« Bon, viens. Je t'emmène à l'hôpital, avec un peu de chance tu pourras être dans la même chambre qu'Hainé ! » Sourit-elle en me prenant délicatement dans ses bras, pour se diriger rapidement vers le bâtiment. Arrivés devant celui-ci, toujours dans les bras de mon maitre, je pivote ma tête vers elle et chuchote timidement.

« Merci… Merci beaucoup, Yuki-san. »

Elle ouvre les yeux, étonnée pour immédiatement me regarder tendrement.

« De rien, ma chère élève. »

**OoOOoo **

« Airin ! T'as quoi dans ton plateau, toi ?! Moi, mes petits pois sont dégueulasses ! »

Hainé Kazuki, grosse morphale qui ne supporte pas autre chose que des nouilles instantanées, bruyante, hyper active, bavarde, hystérique et par-dessus tout :

Ma meilleure amie.

Je la regarde, blasée et lui rappelle que, dans un hôpital, les infermières ne vont pas s'amuser à faire des plats différents pour chaque patient et que logiquement, j'ai la même chose qu'elle, dans mon assiette.

« Mais c'est nimpornawak ! C'est immangeable ! » Peste-t-elle en écrasant ses légumes.

Pitié, sauvez-moi !

« Helloooo ! Ça va les filles ?! Airin, tu t'en sors ?! » Je me retourne vivement et aperçois mon frère, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Hinata et Sasuke entrer dans notre petite chambre. Takeo s'approche de moi et me fait un bisou sur le front, suivi de Naruto qui fait de même en s'asseyant sur mon lit, Kiba, timidement, dit bonjour avec Shikamaru à Hainé, Hinata me demande immédiatement si je vais bien, je lui répond que tout va bien, celle dont nous devons plutôt nous inquiéter est Hainé. J'observe du coin de l'œil Sasuke, qui s'est assis sur la chaise près de la fenêtre et regarde dehors, dans le vague. Soudainement, son regard se pose sur moi et il m'adresse un sourire et fait signe de la tête, me disant bonjour, je lui rends son sourire et m'intéresse ensuite à l'Uzumaki qui tripote mes cheveux, essayant de faire un tresse correcte.

« Tu fais quoi à ma sœur, la blondasse ?! » Demande Takeo, levant un sourcil. Immédiatement, Naruto lâche mes cheveux et bafouille timidement vouloir me coiffer, je souris doucement et lui demande de me réserver ses talents une autre fois.

« J'ai jamais dit que je savais coiffer ! » M'assure-t-il.

« Je sais. » Je ricane, il me jette un regard énervé comprenant enfin que je me moque de lui et se dirige vers Hainé.

« Vous avez-vous aussi eu le test ou pas ? » Je questionne.

« De quoi ? Quel test ? » S'inquiète immédiatement Shikamaru.

« Non, quedal de test, hein Hinata ? » Demande Kiba à cette dernière.

« Ah hum… Non… Ce n'est pas prévu…. » Bafouille-t-elle.

« Et vous ? » Takeo et Naruto me répondent en même temps.

« Ouaip ! »

« C'était marrant en plus ! » Rigole mon frère.

« Tu parles, tu m'as littéralement explosé le dos en prenant ton élan ! » Rouspète le blond.

« Et toi Sasuke ? » Ce dernier me répond en hochant la tête, il l'a eu aussi. « Et Sakura ? » Takeo répond qu'elle l'a eu aussi mais qu'elle ne s'est même pas battue, une peureuse reste une peureuse.

« Et à votre avis, ça a servi à quoi ? » Demande Hainé.

Tout le monde garde le silence. C'est vrai ? Pourquoi nous faire un test ? Naruto allait prendre la parole quand la porte s'ouvre violement, laissant entrer Kakashi et Yuki.

« Kakashi-sensei ! » S'exclame ma meilleure amie, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, j'ai du malheureusement lui dire qu'elle s'est fait porter par son « Prince charmant », et elle s'est mis à imaginer des moments pas très catho avec son sensei.

« Yuki-san ? »

« Oui, oui ! Je m'en excuse tout de suite, j'ai positionné un clone devant votre chambre et il a tout entendu ! Gomen ! » S'excuse-t-elle en apercevant mon regard furax. « Pourquoi mon équipe et celle de Kakashi ont eu un test c'est parce que pour nous, vous êtes apte à passer l'examen des chunin et nous voulions vérifier votre niveau et nos doutes ont maintenant disparu ! Vous le passerai dans 1 mois ! »

« L'EXAMEN DES CHUNIN !? » S'exclament aussitôt Naruto, Hainé, Takeo et moi !

« Oui, nous pensons que votre place n'est plus dans la cour des petits. Vous méritez amplement votre stade supérieur. » Confirme Kakashi.

« Et mon équipe et celle de Shikamaru pourrons aussi passer l'examen ? » Demande Kiba.

« Il faudra voir avec Kurenai et Asuma. Mais je pense qu'il n'y aurait aucun problème. »

Après avoir discuté pendant une bonne demi-heure, Kiba, Hinata et Shikamaru quitte la pièce, il ne reste plus que nos deux sensei, Takeo, Naruto, Hainé, Sasuke et moi. A peine la porte fermée, Yuki se lève brutalement et hurle les bras en l'air.

« MES ELEVES VONT PASSER L'EXAMEN DES CHUNIN ! JE SUIS LA MEILLEURE SENSEI DU MONDE ! »

« Yuki-san ! Assis-toi ! Il faut qu'on leur explique pour la semaine prochaine ! » Rouspète Kakashi, cachant un sourire sous son bandeau.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a la semaine prochaine ? » Demande en cœur mon frère et le blond.

« On vous a réservé une surprise ! Nous allons-…. »

« Oh oui ! Une grande surprise ! »

« YUKI-SAN ! »

« Gomen ! »

« Bref. Nous allons donc vous emmener… » Commence-t-il, laissant le suspens prendre place. Nous sommes tous suspendu à ses paroles, même Sasuke s'est rapproché, intrigué.

« Nous allons vous emmenez pour une journée de vacances improvisées près de la mer ! »

Gné ? Des vacances ?

« Une journée à la mer !? » S'exclame Hainé, les yeux grand ouvert. Kakashi acquiesce, tout sourire.

« Mais c'est trop génial ! Je suis jamais allé à la mer ! »

« Tu sais pas nager ? » Lui demande Naruto.

« Si ! Mais j'ai jamais vu la mer ! C'était toujours des bassins d'entrainement à Kumo ! »

« Pourquoi faire ? » Je questionne.

« Pour fêter tout ça ! Vous avez été des élèves adorables et attentifs, enfin pas tous mais nous sommes fiers de vous et pour fêter ça on vous offre une journée vacance ! » Se réjouit Yuki.

Ok. Ça signifie emmerde et catastrophe. Super les vacances qui se profilent !

« Et c'est quand ? » Demande nii-san.

« La semaine prochaine. »

« Nous tous ? »

« Oui ! »

« Avec Sakura ? Nos deux équipes ? »

« Oui, que nos équipes ! » Répond joyeusement Yuki.

Puis, nous discutons pendant plus d'une heure, Hainé et Naruto ont fait la liste des jeux que nous pourrions faire une fois là-bas, la liste des différentes nages pour rafraîchir la mémoire de mon amie, Sakura est venu entre-temps et a discuté avec nos sensei. Moi et Takeo avons parlé des dernières vacances que nous avons eues avec Iruka, une catastrophe d'ailleurs car sous l'effet de la colère, j'avais dévasté tous les stands d'un marché, et nous nous sommes fait virer de la ville en un rien de temps. Sasuke était resté sagement assis, observant Konoha depuis la fenêtre. Il semblait réfléchir, fronçant les sourcils par moment, je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de lui, chaque parcelle de son visage me rappelant des souvenirs d'enfance qui sont maintenant devenu des rêves merveilleux, rempli de joie et de rire. Avec mon frère et Itachi. Puis, ils partirent nous laissant seules, moi et Hainé.

Au bout de quelques minutes, rompant un silence pesant elle demande.

« Airin ? As ton avis… Hum… ce que j'avais … avec le verre c'est quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas Hainé. Est-ce que ça s'est encore manifesté ?

-Huumm…. Bah, volontairement oui.

- Comment ça ?

- Bah cette nuit, quand tu dormais, j'ai essayé de recommencer et j'ai réussi.

- Montre. »

Elle s'exécute, place sa main dans ma direction, ferme les yeux et se concentre. Lentement, je vois apparaitre un énorme morceau de verre sortir de la paume de sa main, au bout de quelques secondes le morceau mesure plus de 20 cm de longueur et 5 cm de largeur. Elle expire bruyamment et reprend son souffle.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Hainé, tu as l'équivalent de mon pouvoir mais avec le verre. »

Elle relève brusquement sa tête et s'arrête de respirer, je vois son visage devenir rouge et souffle calmement avant de lui ordonner.

« Hainé, respire. »

Elle obéit immédiatement, ouvrant en grand sa bouche et avale l'air avant de l'expirer lentement, lève la tête et m'interroge du regard.

« Je ne vais pas me répéter, tu sais très bien ce que j'ai dit.

- Mais comment c'est possible… j'ai jamais su que-…

- Tu crois que moi je le savais ? Dès que j'ai pu re bouger mais membres, Itachi a tout de suite commencé notre entrainement, et je ne le savais pas jusqu'à ce qu'il me demande de faire ce que je viens de te demander.

-M-mais… D'où ça vient ?

-Aucune idée. Je pense que je suis née avec…

-Et pourquoi je l'ai pas su avant ? P-pourquoi je pouvais pas le contrôler comme toi… ?

-Hainé… Tu viens de le découvrir. Moi, depuis mes 4 ans, je m'entraine à contrôler, à dompter ce pouvoir, cette faculté, normal que je le manie aussi bien, et comme tu as pu le remarquer même aujourd'hui des fois, il m'échappe, je ne le contrôle plus. »

Elle me jette un regard effaré et perdu, se replace confortablement sur son lit et pose lourdement sa tête sur l'oreiller.

« Et je fais comment, moi, avec des bouts de verre qui ressortent de mes mains sans que je leur demande quoique ce soit et qui m'épuise à une vitesse phénoménale ? » Peste-t-elle en appuyant ses paumes sur ses yeux et soufflant bruyamment.

« Je t'entrainerai. » Dis-je, calmement.

Un long silence s'en suit. Elle enlève lentement ses mains et me regarde, suspicieuse, m'interrogeant du regard comme pour s'assurer que ce que je disais était vrai.

« Je t'entrainerai comme moi, j'ai été entrainé. »

« Pour de vrai ? » Demande-t-elle, une lueur de joie dans ses prunelles vertes.

« La vérité vraie. Rien que nous deux. » Je souffle, un timide sourire sur mes lèvres.

Elle sourit à son tour et me chuchote « merci » en fermant les yeux. Elle s'endors quelques minutes après, je la regarde tendrement, et plonge lentement dans un doux sommeil, bien décidé à tenir ma promesse.

* * *

_Ouais, ouais_. Je sais c'est court, maaaaais vous pouvez pas dire que les trois derniers chapitres j'ai pas fait d'erreurs sur la longueur, enfin moi je les trouve bien, enfin ni trop long ni trop court quoi :D

Ouaiiis, Hainé elle meurt pas ! C'est dommage hein? Bah écoutez j'en ai besoin donc bon, si elle disparait comme ça c'est pas bon hein x) Mais j'ai franchement envi qu'elle meurt en pleine mission, pour sa patrie, son village, ses amis, une belle fin non? Naaan j'rigole, j'l'aime bien Hainé. elle va rester un peu plus longtemps en vie :D

Bon, allez excusez moi du retard et de ce chapitre plus court que les autres (surtout les trois derniers ouais je suis fière de ces chapitres !)

**_REVIEEEEWS !_**_ :3_


	17. Chapter 17

**Auteur : **Milianii-chan

**Genre : **Aventure, Humour (euh… enfin c'est vous qui voyez !) et dans un futur lointain lemon, hétéro et homosexuel…(Très lointain !) ^^

**Disclaimer : **La majeure partie des personnages proviennent du manga « Naruto », ils ne sont donc pas à moi, je laisse cet honneur à Masashi Kishimoto, le créateur. *0* Par contre, l'héroïne principale est de mon invention, ainsi que son frère et d'autre qui apparaitrons bientôt !

**Résumé :** Deux jumeaux dont personne ne sait qui ils sont, d'où ils sont, recueillis à l'âge de 6 ans par Umino Iruka, dans le village caché du pays du feu, Konoha. Appartenant au stade des enfants prodiges, ils deviennent rapidement de puissants ninjas, veillant à la sécurité du village. Quand, un jour, l'ordre d'une mission un peu spéciale va bouleverser leur vie.

**I'M LAAAAAATE ! **Je sais, je sais je met trois mois pour sortir un chapitre ... Ouais bah prout ! Allez allez, lisez bande de mouche !

Encore un chapitre court mais les prochains seront plus long.

**BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 17.**

La mer. La plage. Le sable. Les coquillages. Les poissons, les algues, les enfants qui hurlent dans tous les sens, jouant au ballon, et à toute sorte de jeux aussi débiles les uns que les autres.

L'enfer.

Et pourtant, je suis là. Assise sur ma serviette de plage, sous mon parasol, habillé d'un T-shirt ample avec un grand col, bien que la chaleur soit présente, avec des manches s'arrêtant à mes coudes et un pantacourt assez moulant, comment vous dire qu'il est HORS de question que je me dévêtisse, ne serais-ce que mon pantalon. C'est quoi cette idée stupide de nous emmener à la plage ? On n'a pas que ça à faire ! L'examen des chunin est dans trois semaines, et nous sommes là, à barboter comme des imbéciles !

« Eh ! Airin, vient ! L'eau est super bonne ! »

Je tourne la tête vers celle qui vient de m'adresser la parole, elle est vêtu d'un maillot de bain bleu canard, une sorte de bleu mélangé avec du vert, à deux pièces, retenu par un nœud près à se décrocher à tout moment. Ses cheveux noirs brillant sous le soleil, suivant à cause de l'humidité, les courbes de son corps, bien proportionné et si beau, ses yeux vert pétillant de fougue et d'énergie. Je souris, Hainé est vraiment belle. Je me suis surprise plusieurs fois à être jalouse de sa silhouette, si agréable à admirer. Je hoche lentement la tête, lui montrant que la réponse est catégoriquement « non », elle soulève les épaules et retourne dans l'eau en compagnie de Takeo et Naruto. Mon frère a revêtu un maillot de bain très simple, blanc avec des bandes marron sur les côtés, je le regarde attentivement, ses cheveux mouillés tombant un peu devant ses yeux vert émeraude, des gouttes dégoulinant sur ses joues, roulant dans son cou et ses épaules. Il se dirige vers le blond et se jette sur lui en essayant de le noyer, ils se battent quelques minutes pour tomber dans l'eau dans un grand « Splash ! ». Je rigole doucement, qu'ils sont bêtes ! Mon regard se pose sur l'Uzumaki, il s'agite et rouspétant sur mon frère, ses yeux bleu océan rempli d'énergie, lancent des éclairs, ses cheveux blond resplendissent au soleil, retrouvant toute leur vigueur. L'eau ruissèle sur son torse finement musclé, les muscles contractés par sa course en poursuivant nii-san, ses jambes souples bougeant dans un mouvement fluide, élégant. Sa silhouette élancée, se moue dans le mouvement des vagues. Il est beau…

Mais qu'est-ce que je dis, moi !? Je baisse la tête, décidée à faire partir cette idée de mon esprit. Je trouve Naruto beau ? N'importe quoi ! Ce n'est qu'un énergumène, il n'a aucune allure, aucun…

Je souffle bruyamment. Evidemment qu'il est beau, est même très beau. Je rougis doucement, ce n'est pas la première fois que ce petit blond me fait de l'effet, avec sa bouille des bon jours… Il est vraiment adorable… Le rouge me monte aux joues violement quand sa voix se porte à mes oreilles, tout près.

« Airin ? Tu viens pas te baigner ? » Me demande-t-il, innoccentement. Je relève la tête brusquement, un peu trop parce que je me cogne au front de Naruto qui échappe un cri de douleur.

« Ah ! Désolé Naruto, je voulais pas… »

Il se frotte légèrement le front et m'adresse un grand sourire.

« T'inquiète pas ! Je suis résistant ! »

Je souris. En plus d'être magnifique, il est vraiment adorable. Je me bloque et rougis fortement en réalisant que je pense à CA devant lui !

« Airin ? Ça va ? T'es toute rouge ! » S'exclame-t-il en posant ses deux mains sur mes épaules et se rapproche un peu plus de moi.

Je me crispe et baisse la tête. Mince. Il est torse nu, ruisselant d'eau et il se rapproche de plus en plus. TORSE NU ET VA SE COLLER A MOI DANS 5 SECONDES SI JE FAIS RIEN !

Je plaque mes mains sur son torse et l'éjecte violemment en hurlant de toutes mes forces.

« Wow ! Airin ! Mais ça va pas !? »

« Ah… Désolé ! Non, je veux pas me baigner, je déteste ça ! Va retourner faire le poisson, allé, allé ! »

Il me regarde encore quelques secondes et hausse les épaules et se levant pour se diriger vers Hainé, Takeo et Sakura qui viennent de commencer une course. Je souffle, soulagée. Qu'est-ce qu'il me prend !? J'ai complétement paniqué ! J'ai soudainement eu peur qu'il me colle à lui alors qu'il était…

« Ça va, Airin ?

- WAAAH !

- Eh, tu te calme, sinon je t'assomme.

- Euh… Désolé, Sasuke. »

Le brun me regarde, soupir bruyamment et s'assoie à côté de moi. Je l'observe discrètement, il porte un maillot de bain noir, logique c'est Sasuke, et une chemise blanche légère, ouverte et les manches retroussées. Je me claque mentalement, pourquoi sont-ils tous beau ?!

« Pourquoi t'as paniqué ? Me demande-t-il

- Je n'ai PAS paniqué.

-Hum. »

Et il tourne la tête de l'autre côté, je le regarde du coin de l'œil. Pourquoi ton visage est-il toujours figé dans la tristesse et la haine, Sasuke ? Tu es si perdu qu'il faut que tu oubli que le sourire existe ? Pourquoi penser au passé, et ne pas te consacrer au présent et envisager le futur ? Je ferme les yeux et m'allonge sur ma serviette. Doucement, je sombre dans le sommeil, bercée par le bruit des vagues.

* * *

« Alors ? Elle veut pas se baigner ? » Demande Hainé à Naruto qui rentre dans l'eau.

« Nan ! J'suis même pas sûr qu'elle ait prit un maillot de bain ! »

« Pas grave, j'en ai un en trop ! » Ricane-t-elle.

Le blond s'arrête soudainement et la fixe, fronçant les sourcils, signe qu'il réfléchissait.

« Eh ! La blonde ? Tu penses maintenant ? »

« Aha, très drôle, Kazuki ! Nan, j'ai surtout une excellente idée ! » Sourit-il d'un air sadique.

* * *

Je me retourne lentement, j'entends des voix à peine audible près de moi, je ne comprends pas un traite mot de ce qu'elles disent. J'ouvre donc lentement les yeux.

« Mmh ? »

« VAS-Y NARUTO ! ATTRAPE-LA ! »

Quoi ?

Brusquement, je sens deux mains me soulever, une sur les omoplates, l'autre sous mes genoux, et la personne qui me porte commence à courir sur le sable, rigolant comme un déchainé.

« Waaah ! Qui-… NARUTO ! »

« Ma vengeance sera terriiiiiible-euh ! » Ricane-t-il, s'approchant de l'eau.

« NON ! Naruto dépose moi TOUT DE SUITE ! » Je hurle en me débattant mais il me serre encore plus contre lui, et sous mon grand étonnement tourne à droite, toujours en courant.

« Fallait te baigner comme tout le monde, poulette ! »

« NARUTO UZUMAKI DE MES DEUX POSE-MOI PAR TERRE ! »

Soudainement, je sens sa jambe se soulever un peu plus que d'habitude, je tourne la tête et m'aperçois qu'il monte le ponton, pour recommencer sa course jusqu'au bord.

« Na-Naruto ! Tu n'oserais pas ! Lâche-moi ! »

Je me débat encore plus, lui donnant des coups de coude, de genoux mais il ne cède pas, il se place au bout de la plate-forme et me chuchote à l'oreille.

« C'est pour m'avoir poussé sans raison tout à l'heure… »

« Naruto ! Je t'en prie ! Arrête, c'est pas drôle ! »

«Oh que si ! »

« NaruWAAAAAAAAH ! »

Je tombe, et m'enfonce dans le liquide dans un grand bruit. Immédiatement, je me crispe en me met en boule, dans une position fœtal, et laisse l'eau me submerger. J'attends quelques secondes puis ouvre les bras et les jambes et fait de mouvement désordonnés pour remonter, en vain. Quelle plaie ! Pourquoi je ne me suis pas baigner à votre avis ? Pourquoi, je déteste la mer, la plage, nager ? Je hais le simple fait d'aller dans l'eau ! Pourquoi je faisais tout pour ne pas faire des missions à Kiri ? La réponse est bête et simple.

Je ne sais pas nager….

Lentement, je me remets en boule et me laisse couler. J'essaye de garder le plus d'air possible, de ne pas bouger car cela risque de m'épuiser plus rapidement. Je ne sais pas nager, merde ! J'ouvre faiblement les yeux et distingue le monde sous-marin qui s'offre à moi, des dizaines de petits poissons se déplacent élégamment, j'aperçois au fond, des murènes rentrant et sortant de leur trou. Je souris, au moins, j'aurai eu une très belle image avant de me noyer. Je ferme à lors les yeux et me laisse bercer par le courant, épuisant les dernières réserves d'oxygène.

Ma tête commence à tourner, mes poumons me brulent, comme si un acide me dévorait l'intérieur du corps, quand brusquement je sens une main me prendre le bras et me tire précipitamment vers la surface. Quand ma tête s'extirpe enfin de l'eau, j'ouvre la bouche en grand et avale de l'air pour le cracher aussitôt, je sens deux bras me prendre par la taille et me tirer vers le rebord, j'entends une voix me dire de m'accrocher, de respirer mais je ne l'écoute pas, ma tête tourne et mes muscles ne répondent plus, engourdis.

Arrivés sur la terre ferme, la personne me prend dans ses bras et me soulève doucement, j'ouvre les yeux et essaye de reconnaitre son visage.

« Airin ?! Ça va ? Respire, je te ramène au sec ! » Me rassure-t-il. « Oï Naruto ! Tu devrais réfléchir avant d'agir, crétin ! »

Bon, déjà, ce n'est pas Naruto. Je fronce les sourcils et me concentre sur le visage de l'inconnu.

« Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? Airin, répond moi ! »

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas Takeo, je la ramène sur sa serviette, je vais me débrouiller ! »

Et ce n'est pas mon frère non plus.

« Mmh… » Je gémis.

« Airin ? Est-ce que tu peux parler ? Tu as mal quelque part ? »

« Qui-… Qui m'a-… Kof kof ! » Je tousse brutalement, la gorge sèche.

« Ne parle pas, c'est bon ! C'est Sasuke, je vais te ramener, tout va bien. »

Sasuke !?

Je me sens rougir violement, je suis dans les bras de l'Uchiha ! Il s'approche de l'endroit où est posée ma serviette, et me place délicatement dessus. Je tremble et frissonne en sentant ses bras se décoller de moi, je gémis et le regarde timidement.

« Tu as froid ? Ne bouge pas, je vais te chercher une autre serviette. Mais par contre tes vêtements sont trempés. » Remarque-t-il. « Il faut te les enlever. »

Sur ses mots, il se penche vers moi et doucement, prend mon T-shirt pour me l'enlever. Je me crispe brusquement et ne bouge plus. Sasuke enlève mes vêtements… Sasuke Uchiha est en train de me déshabiller, merde ! J'essaye de parler pour lui dire de ne pas me toucher mais les mots ne viennent pas, je suis complétement bloquée.

« Sasuke dégage. Laisse-moi faire. » Grogne une voix. Je tourne ma tête et aperçoit mon frère, les traits contractés et poings serrés, se retenant de ne pas lui exploser la figure.

« Oh. Oui, désolé. » Répond l'autre en s'écartant de moi, laissant la place à un nii-san sur le point d'exploser, puis s'éloigne de nous. Takeo le regarde partir et grogne brusquement.

« Nan, mais quel pervers ! Et tu te laisses faire toi ! T'es vraiment-…. Insouciante ! » Me réprime-t-il en m'enlevant mon haut et commence à défaire mon pantalon. Je l'aide en soulevant un peu mon bassin, et le regarde attentivement. Il est nerveux, ses gestes sont rapides et un peu brutales, je me demande pourquoi…

« Nii-san, pourquoi tu t'agites ? »

Il me regarde, étonné, je continue.

« C'est vrai, il ne faisait rien, enfin... Il m'a sauvé tout de même ! »

« Mais ça n'a rien à voir, enfin ! Il te déshabillait merde, il te touchait avec ses mains et-… Il en a aucun droit, et puis le seul qui peut te déshabiller ici c'est moi ! » S'énerve-t-il.

« M'enfin Takeo, tu n'as pas plus de droit que lui en vers moi ! Et puis je sais me déshabiller toute seule, punaise ! »

Il me regarde d'un regard lançant des éclairs et me retire brutalement mon pantalon, je me retrouve en soutien-gorge et culotte et je tremble comme une feuille. Il me dit aller chercher une serviette, et me laisse seule à moitié à poil. Super. Je me recroqueville sur moi et ferme les yeux, je suis épuisée.

« Airin ? Ça va ? Je suis vraiment désolé. » Je lève ma tête et aperçois de grands yeux bleu qui me fixent, inquiets. Je souris et lui répond que tout va bien, je ne suis pas morte noyée mais je risque de l'être par hypothermie !

« Tu as froid ? Attend, je vais te réchauffé ! »

Gné ?

Trop tard, le blond me soulève doucement et me colle littéralement contre lui, m'entourant de ses grands bras, il est bouillant… Je rougis et cache mon visage autant que je peux pour qu'il ne le remarque pas, mais mon visage ressemble plutôt à une tomate quand je sens ses lèvres se déposer sur mon crâne.

« Naru-… » Je commence quand délicatement, il me serre encore plus contre lui et recommence à me faire des bisous papillons sur mes cheveux et mon front, pour descendre au coin de l'œil, sur le haut des joues, en dessous de l'oreille puis doucement m'embrasser dans le cou. Tout le long du chemin que Naruto a tracé sur ma peau, je le regardais ébahie, incapable de bouger ni de dire quoique ce soit, je le regardais m'embrasser tendrement le cou, me serrant dans ses bras quand soudainement je secoue la tête et le repousse lentement mais fermement.

« Naruto, arrête immédiatement. » Il se recule un peu en me regardant doucement, et me dit qu'il a réussi à me réchauffer apparemment, je suis rouge pivoine.

« A qui la faute crétin. »

« Rho, c'est bon ! » Sourit-il, me faisant un clin d'œil.

« Imagine si Takeo t'avait vu ? Tu serais mort à cette heure-là ! »

« Pas sûr, il n'est absolument pas contre le fait qu'on sorte ensemble ! »

Je le regarde, les yeux exorbités. Il me fait une demande là ou quoi ?! Il panique immédiatement en voyant ma raideur.

« Airin, hé oh, t'inquiète pas, je vais rien te demander, je ne veux pas sortir avec toi enfin ! »

J'expire longuement. Ouf.

« Eh bah si tu ne veux pas sortir avec ma sœur, tire-toi de là, blondasse ! » Ricane Takeo, en s'approchant de nous avec deux grosses serviettes dans les mains.

« J'approche Airin si j'veux ! » Sur ses mots il prend une serviette et m'emmitoufle dedans avec délicatesse, pour placer la deuxième sur mes cheveux encore mouillés.

« Ça va ? Tu n'as besoin de rien d'autre ? » Me demande mon frère.

« Oui. Foutez-moi la paix ! » Dis-je, avec une voix enrouée et fatiguée.

Les deux garçons rigolent en cœur en me voyant lentement fermer les yeux. Sans que je ne leur demande, Takeo me retire des bras de Naruto et me colle doucement contre lui. Ils ont quoi tous à me prendre dans leurs foutus bras ?! Mais je ne cherche pas à avoir de réponse car je m'endors immédiatement, bien au chaud dans les bras de mon frère, bercé par sa voix et celle de mon meilleur ami.

* * *

_Muahaha. _J'aime mettre des bisous partout ! :D

Alors. Juste pour un sondage, z'êtes plus Naru/Ai ou Sasu/Ai? Mh?

Haaaa. Moi je ne dirais rien 83

Excusez moi pour l'attente mais le simptôme de la page blanche est l'un des pires.

A la prochaine ! ;)


	18. Chapter 18

Auteur** : **Milianii-chan

**Genre : **Aventure, Humour (euh… enfin c'est vous qui voyez !) et dans un futur lointain lemon, hétéro et homosexuel…(Très lointain !) ^^

**Disclaimer : **La majeure partie des personnages proviennent du manga « Naruto », ils ne sont donc pas à moi, je laisse cet honneur à Masashi Kishimoto, le créateur. *0* Par contre, l'héroïne principale est de mon invention, ainsi que son frère et d'autre qui apparaitrons bientôt !

**Résumé :** Deux jumeaux dont personne ne sait qui ils sont, d'où ils sont, recueillis à l'âge de 6 ans par Umino Iruka, dans le village caché du pays du feu, Konoha. Appartenant au stade des enfants prodiges, ils deviennent rapidement de puissants ninjas, veillant à la sécurité du village. Quand, un jour, l'ordre d'une mission un peu spéciale va bouleverser leur vie.

* * *

_**….. Non je n'étais pas morte… J-je … J-je suis désolééééééééée _**_  
_**  
**Vraiment désolée de mettre** AUTANT **de temps à sortir un chapitre. Je n'arrive plus à écrire c'est dernier temps. Le quatrième chapitre de Un flash, Un blond et aussi de Un tour de Dieu ? Haha, vont mettre beaucoup de temps à sortir aussi ! Je pense qu'il va falloir attendre les grandes vacances…._  
_**  
Désoléééééééééééééééée _**_  
_**  
**Même le lemon que je vous avais promis dans La faim, un drôle de stimulateur, met du temps. Je n'arrive tout simplement pas à écrire, le syndrome de la page blanche est omniprésent et je m'excuse pour tous mes lecteurs, dont je me joue de la patience. Pardonnez-moi ! *s'incline*_

_**Bon…. Dans ce chapitre, plus long que le dernier, il y a beaucoup d'évènement perturbateur, c'est un peu le gros chapitre du moment. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et que vous continuerez malgré l'attente, de lire mes fanfictions, parce que ça me fait extrêmement plaisir ! Je suis tellement contente de recevoir vos reviews, minuscules ou pas, et je les lis avec bonheur ! J'espère que vous continuerez à m'en écrire, et je les attend avec excitation !**_

* * *

**BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

« -Naruto, t'es vraiment une plaie. Réplique Sasuke en lui lançant un regard dur.

«- La ferme, Uchiha de mes deux, je suis dix fois plus utile que toi !

« -Ah bon ? On aurait fait quoi si tu étais vraiment tombé dans ce ravin ? Heureusement qu'Airin était là, tu ne serais pas en état de parler à l'heure qu'il est.

« -C'était pas ma faute, je poursuivais ce mec et il y avait une illusion cachant le trou, c'est pas de ma faute ! - Grogne le blond en me jetant un regard de détresse.-

« -C'est vrai Sasuke, ce n'était pas de sa faute, cette illusion était très bien réalisée ! Et puis, je suis sûre qu'il aurait pu s'en sortir seul ! » Fis-je avec un sourire complice avec le blondinet. Sasuke nous observe durement avant de se retourner et partir en lançant.

« C'est ça, prend sa défense aussi. J'en ai marre de vous, j'me casse. »

Je le regarde disparaitre dans le coin de la rue, puis soupire bruyamment en me tournant vers Naruto.

« -T'es chiant ! Chiant mais à un point !

- Bah quoi ? Il me saoule, ce frimeur ! S'il est pas content, il se barre, merde, j'en ai rien à faire de lui !

- Naruto, arrête. Je sais que tu ne penses pas un mot de ce que tu dis, alors tais-toi.

-Humpf ! Et pourquoi tu prends sa défense, toi ? »

Je le regarde d'un air lourd, et ferme les yeux en soupirant, il me regarde, inquiet, et baisse la tête en murmurant.

«- J'suis désolé, Airin. J'sais que Sasuke est … important pour toi, excuse-moi…

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme bêtises ! Sasuke est aussi important que toi pour moi, nous sommes une équipe, et je ne veux qu'en aucun cas il y ait des disputes entre nous.

- Ouais, j'comprends, s'cuse ! »

Je souris et lui prend la main, il me répond en serrant la mienne et nous nous dirigeons vers notre rue quand soudain je me crispe en sentant quelque chose ou quelqu'un nous observer.

« Naruto, il y a quelque chose qui nous suit… » Je lui chuchote en me retournant lentement, pour me retrouver devant une boite, peinte de la couleur du sol, je hausse les sourcils et m'approche de ce… truc.

« Qui est-ce ? » Je demande en me penchant. « Répondez sinon je vous tue dans d'atroces souffrances »

Naruto me jette un regard inquiet, je lui réponds avec un sourire, évidemment que je sais qui se cache là-dessous !

« Akira et tes copains, sortez immédiatement ! »

Je vois la boite bouger, et des voix s'élèvent dans dessous.

«- Chef, nous sommes découvert ! Que fais-t-on ?

- Attendez capitaine Akira, chaque chose en son temps ! Eclaireuse Moegi, que voyez-vous ? »

J'aperçois deux petits yeux se montrer dans les petits trous situés en haut du carton et m'observer quelques secondes pour disparaitre.

«- Konohamaru-kun, je vois le monstre Airin nous épier ! Nous devons nous échapper en vitesse ! Agent Udon, préparez les bombes fumigène !

-Hm… Moegi-chan, je … je crois les avoir perdu…

-Quoi !?

-Akira-kun, tu les as pas toi ?

-Non, chef ! Que fais-t-on ?!

-La dernière chose à faire mes amis… LA FUITE ! »

Brusquement, la boite s'envole et quatre ombres se précipitent dans la direction opposée en hurlant.

« Akira ! Reviens ici tout de suite ! J'étais censée te récupérer sal garnement ! » Je hurle en les poursuivant.

« SAUVEZ VOTRE PEAU CHERS CAMARADES ! » Hurle Konohamaru en regardant vers moi, rigolant comme un attardé.

« Konohamaru ! Regarde devant toi, tu vas te faire-… Konohamaru ! » S'écrie Naruto en se précipitant vers le petit garçon qui viens de rentrer violement dans quelqu'un. Je me dirige vers Akira, Moegi et Udon et les rapproche vers moi.

« Ça fait mal. »

Je lève mon regard vers celui qui vient de parler et découvre un homme grand et imposant, habillé d'une tunique noir, avec une capuche et un semblant d'oreilles de chat. Son visage est tatoué de traits et marques violettes. Il se penche et prend d'une main le col du pull de Konohamaru et le soulève brutalement en sifflant.

« Ça fait mal petite merde. »

« Hé ! Lâchez-le ! » Hurle Naruto en voyant suffoquer le petit garçon.

« Kankuro, lâche-le, on va être en retard. » Crache une jeune fille, de la même taille que son camarade, des cheveux blond retenu par quatre grandes couettes, ses yeux vert nous scrutant durement.

« Airin, Naruto ! Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?! » S'élève une voix féminine. « Akira ! Tu vas bien, ça va aller ?! »

« Hainé ! Oui, il va bien, les deux autres aussi, mais Kono-… » Je lui réponds, en laissant Akira rejoindre sa cousine avant que mon frère débarque.

« Espèce de connard ! Lâche Konohamaru immédiatement sinon je te défonce ! » Grogne-t-il, en s'approchant dangereusement de l'étranger.

« Dégage Takeo, je m'en occupe ! » Lance Naruto en se précipitant sur l'autre en hurlant, l'étranger se place rapidement et dans une vitesse phénoménale, il prend le gilet de l'Uzumaki et le fait tournoyer avant de l'expulser violement contre mon frère qui s'écroule sous le poids de notre ami.

« Naruto ! Nii-san ! » Je hurle, inquiète.

« Hu hu… Enfin un peu d'amusement. » Ricane l'autre en serrant plus fort sa prise, étouffant Konohamaru, devenu rouge.

« Laissez-le partir, vous allez l'étouffer ! » Crie Hainé, ses yeux devenant blancs.

Je me lève aussi, écarte un peu plus Moegi et Udon et active mes bras jusqu'à mes épaules, ils se couvrent lentement de métal et mes yeux deviennent noir, comme de l'encre.

« Lâchez-le, sinon vous allez le regretter ! »

« Hm… Bien sûr… Bon, rendons ça un peu plus palpitant. Près à avoir des dents en moins sale merde ? » Demande-t-il sadiquement, un montrant son poing à Konohamaru qui tremble brutalement, fermant les yeux de peur.

« SALE BATARD ! » Hurlent Naruto et Takeo en se précipitant sur lui, au même moment, l'étranger abaisse son poing sur le garçon quand soudainement il le lâche en hurlant de douleur. Konohamaru tombe lourdement par terre, et se fait récupérer inextremist par mon frère, l'éloignant de l'autre.

«- Qui-…

- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez dans notre village ? » Demande sèchement le jeune homme perché sur la branche de l'arbre, je plisse les yeux et reconnait ses traits caractéristique et ses yeux noir encre, rempli de d'intelligence et de supériorité.

« Yo Sasuke ! » S'exclame Hainé, soulagée que le jeune garnement soit en sécurité.

Je laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement, il le remarque et me sourit furtivement.

« Sasuke ! T'es en retard sal frimeur ! » Ricane Naruto, encouragé par nii-san qui venait de poser Konohamaru par terre.

« Hé, descend si t'es si sûr de toi. » Grogne l'autre, faisant face à Sasuke.

L'Uchiha ne bouge pas, toujours occupé à le fixer ce qui a pour résultat d'énerver ce fameux Kankuro encore plus.

« J'aime pas qu'on se foute de ma gueule, gamin. » Crache-t-il en décrochant son bagage qu'il porte sur le dos, un espèce de sarcophage, enroulé de bandelette.

« Kankuro ! Tu ne vas pas l'utiliser ici !? » S'exclame, la jeune fille aux cheveux blond.

L'autre ne l'écoute pas et les bandages commence à se défaire quand une voix venant de nul par se fait entendre.

« Kankuro… Arrête. »

Je me crispe en entendant cette voix et observe Sasuke qui venait de se retourner rapidement, fixant l'autre branche, je regarde dans sa direction et aperçois un homme perché, la tête en bas sur la branche. J'écarquille les yeux, qui est ce jeune homme étrange au regard inquiétant ? Son visage dépourvu de sentiment est blanc et aux traits fin et doux, ses yeux bleu-vert clairs entourés d'ornements noirs rendant son regard si envoutant, nous toise, observant chacun de nous, ses cheveux rouge sang court tombent en épis, il porte sur son dos une grande jarre, qui à l'aire assez lourde… Mais qu'est-ce qu'est cet individu ?!

« -Ah… Ga-… Gaara… Siffle Kankuro, tremblant.

- C'est pathétique Kankuro… Perdre son contrôle pour une bande de gamin… Tu fais honte à ton village…

- Ecoute Gaara, ils m'ont cherché et je-…

- Tais-toi… Sinon je te tue… » Crache-t-il, le toisant durement.

Je me crispe en l'entendant et cherche du regard mon frère, il me fait signe de rester calme et de ne pas bouger. Je m'exécute et redirige mon regard vers cet étrange individu.

« Ok, ok… Je suis désolé, sincèrement désolé Gaara… » Se reprend l'autre apeuré.

Lentement le fameux Gaara tourne sa tête vers Sasuke.

« Je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé. » Dit-il en sautant vers Kankuro et la jeune fille. « Nous sommes déjà en retard, ne trainez pas. » finit-il en se dirigeant vers la direction opposée quand soudainement Takeo s'avance de quelques pas en s'écriant.

«- Attendez !

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Demande Gaara.

- Je peux juger d'après vos bandeaux fronteaux que vous êtes du pays du vent, village de Suna, n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être que vous êtes des alliés de Konoha mais les ninjas n'ont pas le droit de rentrer dans un autre village sans permission d'un haut gradé, ou du Kazekage ou Hokage lui-même. Donc, étant un ninja du village de Konoha, je dois vous emmenez auprès de notre Hokage. Explique-t-il, les regardant sérieusement.

- Oh, tu veux parler de ça ? » Dit la jeune fille blonde sortant de sa poche un papier. « Oui, nous sommes bien du village de Suna, nous avons cette autorisation car nous participons à l'examen des chunin. »

« Oh oui, Takeo ! L'examen des chunin se passe ici à Konoha ! » S'exclame Naruto, se tapant le front d'une main.

Soudainement, Sasuke apparait à mes côtés, scrutant Gaara.

« Hé, toi, quel est ton nom ? » Demande l'Uchiha.

« Hum ? A qui poses-tu la question ? » Demande la fille

«Toi, avec la gourde. »

Ce dernier dirige son regard vers Sasuke et répond en un souffle.

« Sabaku no Gaara. »

« Sabaku no… Gaara… » Chuchote mon frère, observant attentivement cet étrange personnage.

« Et toi ? Quel est ton nom ? »Demande Gaara.

J'aperçois Sasuke montrer un petit sourire, il relève le menton, fière et dis clairement.

« Uchiha Sasuke »

Gaara hoche la tête lentement, et se retourne et compagnie de ses deux acolytes, disparaissant dans les ruelles. Je me retourne pour vérifier que Konohamaru n'a rien, ainsi que les trois autres, mon frère s'approche de moi et me demande ce qu'il s'était passé, je lui raconte donc que Konohamaru a fait preuve de débilité en courant comme un attardé sans regarder devant lui et pour finir la tête la première dans quelqu'un de particulièrement irritable. Mon frère se retourne face au petit garçon et lui lance un regard assassin, ce qui fait baisser, honteux, celui de Konohamaru.

« Et toi, tu accompagnes ce garnement faire les pires bêtises ?! Mais qu'ai-je fait pour avoir un cousin pareil !? » S'exclame Hainé en donnant une tapette sur la tête d'Akira.

« Mais on jouait juste ! Soit pas vilaine Néné ! » Répond-t-il timidement.

« Néné ? »

Takeo ouvre les yeux en grand en prononçant ce mot, puis son visage se fend dans un sourire sadique pour enfin exploser de rire !

« Ahaha ! Néné…. C'est… C'est ridicule ! Ahaha !

- Tais-toi Takeo » Grogne cette dernière.

Je les regarde se chamailler encore quelques secondes pour m'approcher furtivement de Sasuke, qui m'adresse un sourire.

« -Eh bah, Néné, si j'avais su.

-Oui, c'est assez improbable. Au fait merci de nous avoir aidé, c'est extrêmement gentil de ta part.

- Bah, après vous avoir laissé en plan comme ça, faut bien que je me rattrape.

- Tu sais, Naruto ne voulait être désagréable, enfin tu sais comment il est, toujours-… » Je commence avant de sentir une main prendre la mienne, je tourne rapidement ma tête et tombe nez à nez avec une tête blonde très, même trop près de la mienne.

« Je suis toujours trop quoi ? » Demande-t-il, avec un sourire.

Je souris et serre sa main en retour en expliquant.

« Toujours aussi irrécupérable et un point chiant quand tu le veux. »

Il ouvre les yeux en grand en retirant brutalement sa main et me toise longuement pour soudainement afficher une moue attristé et enfouit son visage dans ses mains en simulant.

«- Je-… Je suis un mal-aimé… Airin me-… me trouve chiant… Que vais-je devenir ?!

- Naruto, tu joues très mal la comédie.

-Ah. Dommage » Ricane-t-il, puis me regarde doucement pour soudainement me prendre dans ses bras, sous les yeux étonnés de Sasuke.

« Naruto. C'est devenu une manie de me prendre dans tes bras ou quoi ? » Dis-je exaspérée. Ses bras se retirent et il me regarde d'un air moqueur en disant que c'est moi qui ai besoin de câlin donc il se doit de m'en donner, puis réalisant que je ne suis pas d'humeur à plaisanter, il grogne et se dirige vers Takeo et Hainé.

« -Bon. Désolé Sasuke.

-Hum… Pas grave, je vais vous laisser. On se retrouvera pour la préparation de l'examen, ok ?

-Oui, bien sûr. » Dis-je en affichant un grand sourire, il me le rend et s'éloigne.

Je soupire longuement, jette un regard à mon frère, Naruto et Hainé, et pars sans un mot, vers notre appartement.

* * *

« Takeo ! » Je hurle en me précipitant dans sa chambre, ce que je regrette immédiatement en constatant que mon frère est complétement nu, enfilant juste devant la porte son caleçon, laissant son bastringue se balader à l'air libre. Je pousse un cri surhumain en fermant brutalement la porte.

« -Nii… Nii-san ! T'es dégoutant !

-Rhoo, c'est bon, tu sais déjà à quoi je ressemble à poil depuis pas mal de temps, et puis la dégoutante ici c'est toi, t'as jamais appris à frapper ?!

-M-mais … C'était pas la même chose, et je rentre si je veux ! »

Je me dirige ensuite vers la salle de bain pour me passer le visage sous l'eau.

Un bon quart d'heure après Takeo se daigne enfin à sortir de l'appartement, où je l'attends, sur les nerfs.

« Airin, t'es énervée parce que c'est l'ouverture de l'examen aujourd'hui ou parce que tu m'as vu nu ? » demande-t-il innocemment.

« Aucun des deux. Maintenant on y va, on est assez en retard ! » Il me regarde, amusé, et me prend par la main, en nous dirigeant vers l'académie. En parlant de l'académie, je ne l'avais jamais vue aussi bombée ! Des anciens camarades, mais aussi des équipes de Konoha que je n'avais jamais vu ou celles d'autres pays, les candidats sont de tous âges, j'ai même l'impression qu'il y a des adultes ici ! Je cherche du regard une tête blonde ou de longs cheveux noirs mais aucunes traces de ces deux cancres !

« Nii-san, tu vois Naruto ou Hainé, toi ?

- Non, rien du tout ! » Dit-il en sautant pour voir au-dessus de la foule. Je fronce les sourcils, où sont encore ces deux cruches ?! Je demande à mon frère de me suivre en entrant dans le bâtiment, bousculant au passage les candidats hésitant à avancer, plus je m'approche de l'attroupement, plus j'entends des cris et des moqueries, c'est quoi ce foutoir encore !?

« Aha ! Tu crois vraiment que tu peux participer à l'examen ?! T'es qu'un gamin, dégage de là !

- Franchement, les niveaux baissent de nos jours, c'est affligeant. »Disent deux jeunes hommes, toisant du regard un jeune homme vêtu d'une espèce de combinaison verte, avec une coupe au bol et de gros sourcils, très gros même, une jeune fille coiffée de chignons s'approche d'eux en leur demandant de les laisser passer, les deux autres garçons ricanent et brusquement l'un deux lui envoie un coup de pied renversé dans la figure, la faisant trébucher. J'entends le monde autour dire des mots de stupéfaction et d'indignation, mais aucun d'eux ne fait quelque chose. Je me rapproche encore plus du centre et regarde attentivement ce bazar.

« Ecoutez sérieusement, l'examen des chunins n'est pas pour les tapettes dans votre genre, seuls de puissants genins, déjà formés et entrainés sont capable de réussir cet examen, rebroussé chemin, mauviettes ! » Explique l'un des deux, et sourire mauvais sur le visage.

Je fronce encore une fois les sourcils, je vais leur botter les fesses moi, a ces deux-…

« Je suis d'accords avec vous de ne laisser passer que les meilleurs, mais moi je vais passer, que vous soyez d'accord ou pas, et si vous pouviez enlever ce genjutsu minable, j'aimerai aller au troisième étage. » Je tourne mon regard vers la personne qui vient de donner la parole et aperçois Sasuke. Genjustsu ? Je me concentre, et cette évidence me frappe directement, c'est tellement bête et simple qu'on ne le remarque même pas !

« Je vois que tu la vue toi aussi, Airin. Sourit Sasuke

-Evidemment que je l'ai vu, puisque nous sommes au deuxième étage. » Je ricane, j'échange un regard complice avec l'Uchiha. Ils nous prennent pour qui ?

« Je vois que vous êtes de petits malins, bien, on vous laisse passer. » Dit l'un d'eux en arrêtant le jutsu. Je souris, et dirige mon regard vers ce jeune homme et l'autre fille, ils ont l'air d'aller bien, pas de grosses blessures, puis mes yeux sont attirés vers un autre jeune homme qui se dirige vers eux. Je suis stupéfaite… Quelle beauté… Ses longs cheveux noirs retenu par une queue de cheval lui donne un air si sérieux, et ses yeux sans pupilles, blancs, donne l'effet d'une attirance mystérieuse presque dangereuse… Il me semble les avoir déjà vus, ces yeux… Je remarque que Sasuke le dévisage aussi, apparemment, il attire les regards ce gars !

« Airin… Ne bouge pas, je vais aller lui parler. Me dis l'Uchiha.

- Je viens avec toi. » Il me regarde surpris et acquiesce. Nous nous dirigeons vers lui, et étrangement, il se rapproche aussi de nous, bien décidé à nous parler lui aussi et c'est aussi lui qui commence le contacte.

« Toi, dit-il en montrant Sasuke du regard, comment t'appelle tu ?

- Tu sais que ce n'est pas poli de questionner des gens sans se présenter ? Je lui crache, irritée. Il me regarde de ses yeux envoutants et m'adresse un sourire provocateur.

- Très bien, je suis Hyuga Neji. Et vous ? demande-t-il en appuyant sur le dernier mot, me toisant étrangement.

- Uchiha Sasuke. Répond ce dernier.

-Kasama Airin. Je lui crache presque, ce mec me rend mal à l'aise, j'ai très chaud bizarrement. Il me dévisage encore quelques secondes, comme pour imprégner mon visage dans son esprit et se retourne sans un mot. Je lève un sourcil, quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé, là ? Nous repartons Sasuke et moi vers mon frère qui nous regarde avec des yeux suspicieux, qu'est-ce qu'il imagine encore ?

« Airin, Naruto est déjà au troisième avec Hainé et Sakura. Viens on y va. Dit-il en me prenant la main, pressé.

-Eh ! Mais attend, Sasu-…

-Il est assez grand pour aller au troisième tout seul, viens. » Grogne-t-il, je le regarde surprise, mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?! Je le suis, un peu perdue, jusqu'au troisième où Naruto et Hainé nous attende, impatients.

« Takeo, Airin ! Enfin vous voilà ! S'exclame Hainé, souriante.

- Ouais, désolé d'être en retard, Airin essayait encore de trouver quelqu'un à frapper…, Lance mon frère, une lueur de reproche dans le regard, _mais qu'ai-je fait_ !?

- Je ne cherche à taper personne.

- Oui bien sûr, en plus, se mettre sur le dos quelqu'un avec l'Uchiha c'est dix fois plus marrant. Ricane-t-il méchamment.

- Tu étais avec Sasuke ? Demande Naruto, les sourcils froncés.

- Oui, j'étais avec lui, oui j'ai parlé en même temps que lui à la même personne, super, vraiment passionnant ! Viens Hainé ! » Je grogne, irritée, en agrippant mon amie au poignet, _ils se prennent pour qui à me faire la morale_ ?! Je nous emmène près de la salle du rendez-vous et attend, sur les nerfs, nos deux équipes au complet.

« Airin ? Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Takeo ? Demande Hainé, inquiète.

- Rien. Il s'est rien passé, c'est juste lui qui pète un câble pour un rien.

- Tu étais avec Sasuke alors ? Qu'avez-vous fait ? » Je la regarde, furieuse, elle ne va pas s'y mettre aussi ?!

« - Ça te regarde ? Je crache, mécontente.

- Non mais, je veux juste savoir pour comprendre ton frère… Mais si ça te dérange…

- Oui ça me dérange, ça m'énerve même. Alors arrête de poser des questions. » Elle me regarde, surprise, elle n'est plus habituée à mes crises de nerfs, et en la voyant me scruter, inquiète, je regrette tout de suite le ton que j'ai employé cinq secondes plus tôt. Nous attendons quelques minutes, avant que Sakura, Naruto, Takeo et Sasuke n'arrivent. Mon frère et le blond me regardent bizarrement comme si j'allais exploser d'un moment à l'autre, Sakura, elle, relit ses techniques, au cas où, et l'Uchiha m'adresse un demi-sourire, apparemment au courant de mon énervement.

« Ma chère petite équipe ! » Hurle alors une voix dans le couloir, nous nous retournons et apercevons Yuki et Kakashi se diriger vers nous, je grogne, de mauvais poil pour la journée surement, _elle m'énerve à hurler tout le temps_.

« Alors, derrière cette porte, se trouve toutes les équipes genin de tous les pays ! Haha, regardez vos têtes ! Bon, comme vous pouvez le constater, Kakashi-san et moi revenons de la réunion faite par l'Hokage, nous vous avons inscrit et il est trop tard pour reculer ! Bien maintenant mes petits poussins, envolez-vous vers une nouvelle vie, un nouveau départ un-…

- Yuki-san, c'est bon, ils ont compris. » Souffle Kakashi. Mon sensei acquiesce en rigolant et en partant nous salut de la main.

« Bon… Souffle Naruto, tremblant d'excitation.

- On va être chunin les gens ! Hurle Hainé un poing en l'air, sautillant presque !

- Rectification, je vais être ENCORE chunin les gens. Je grommèle, jetant un regard à mon frère qui soupire bruyamment.

- On rentre ! » Hurlent en cœur Hainé et Naruto !

Sur ces mots, ils ouvrent en grand la porte et se stoppent directement.

« Oh mon dieu… Souffle Hainé.

- Ca va être chaud. » Ajoute Naruto la mâchoire tombante, je rentre à mon tour et hausse un sourcil. Y a pas mal de monde dis donc. Beaucoup de regards se tournent vers nous, en nous toisant de haut en bas, Naruto, Hainé et Sakura semblent un peu inquiets, je souris, voilà le bonheur de l'examen des chunins ! La peur et l'angoisse tout au long ! Je scrute la foule et souris !

-« Nero !

- Qui est ce qui-… Airin ! Ça fait un max de temps dit donc ! » S'exclame un jeune garçon avec les cheveux ébouriffés noir et les yeux bleus. Je m'approche de lui et tape dans sa main qu'il me tendait.

« -Alors ? Tu deviens quoi ?

-Oh… T'sais à Kumo il se passe pas grand-chose ! Mon équipe est vraiment merdique aussi ! » Ricane-t-il en tirant la langue à une jeune fille rousse qui le rouspète aussitôt !

« - Nero, t'es vraiment con !

- Moi aussi je t'aime mon ange !

- Qui est-ce ? Je demande.

- Ah… Je te présente la septième merveille du monde, Yaku, ma chère et tendre !

- Ouais ouais … » Rougit-elle. Je souris et me présente, nous discutons quelques minutes, puis les quittes contraint de se rassembler en équipe. Je m'approche de Naruto et Sasuke et ne leur adresse même pas un regard. Naruto demande.

« -C'était qui ?

- Ma vie privée ne te concerne pas.

- Airin, dis _s'il te plait._

- On a collaboré ensemble lors d'une de mes missions à Kumo quand j'avais 9 ans. C'est tout.

- Mmh… » Il me regarde avec un regard suspicieux, mais qu'est-ce qu'il a à la fin ?! Je le foudroie du regard et siffle lentement. Je le voie baisser la tête, _ah, bah faut pas venir me chercher ! _

« - Ninjas de Konoha, Kumo, Ame, Kiri, Iwa, Oto et Suna ! Vous êtes ici pour passer l'examen des chunins ! Cet examen comporte 3 étapes ! La première est une étape sur papier ! » Hurle un grand homme, le visage décoré de cicatrice, je le reconnais directement, c'est Ibiki. Je souris, test sur papier, trop facile. Je jette un regard à Naruto, et écarquille les yeux. Mais-…. Il est pire que paniqué ou quoi ?!

«- Naruto ? Je lui demande.

- Un test sur PAPIER ?! Mais-.. Je vais mourir !

- Effectivement. » Ajoute Sasuke. Je le regarde encore, j'avais complètement oublié que Naruto était une vraie bourde… Quelle plaie…

« Soit, les règles sont simples, il y a 10 questions, si vous ne répondez pas ou que ça soit faux à une de vos réponses vous perdez un point, aussi c'est un test en équipe, donc vous devriez avoir 30 points à la fin. »

J'écarquille les yeux, QUOI ?! Mais ce n'était pas comme ça lors de mon premier examen ! C'est n'importe quoi ! Et avec cette erreur de la nature comme coéquipier ! Quelle plaie…

« Et je ne veux aucune tricherie, la première tentative de triche que nous voyons sera sanctionné, c'est-à-dire, vous attendrez l'année prochaine pour passer l'examen ainsi que le reste de votre équipe. Bien mettez-vous à votre place la première étape va commencer. » Finit Ibiki. Ca y est, la mâchoire de Naruto est complètement décrochée. Je soupire longuement et va vers une place, en priant que Naruto ai éventuellement ouvert ses parchemins. Ils distribuent les sujets et je remarque que c'est extrêmement simple, _allez Naruto ! Tu peux quand même répondre à ça !_

Les minutes passent lentement, tout au long du test beaucoup de personne se firent prendre en train de tricher, des cris, des engueulades et des pleurs avait éclaté çà et là. Et maintenant, j'attends calmement la fin du test. Je regarde Hainé, elle stresse sur sa feuille mais répond, heureusement. Sakura a aussi fini ainsi que mon frère, Sasuke répond calmement, et mon regard se pose sur Naruto. Sa tête est entre ses mains et il a l'air sur le point de péter une grande crise, très grande. Je soupire, pourvu qu'il ait au moins essayé de répondre à quelques questions, pitié ! Ils récupèrent enfin les copies, je me lève lentement et me dirige vers le couloir, avant de franchir la porte je sens une main prendre la mienne et la serrer, je retourne la tête et me retrouve face aux yeux bleus de Naruto qui me fait une moue boudeuse, je souris, et serre sa main. Qu'il m'ait énervé ou pas ce matin, je ne lui en voudrai jamais longtemps. Nous sortons en silence de la salle et attendons les autres. Takeo passe devant moi et m'ignore complètement, je dévie le regard, c'est sa faute après tout ! Hainé se rapproche de moi et explose dans mes bras !

« Oh mon dieu ! J'ai cru j'allais mourir ! C'est quoi ces questions, sérieux ?! Je stressais tellement que j'ai mal à la main ! Takeo fait moi un massage, s'il te plaaaaiiit !

- Dégage, c'est ton problème.

- Takeo si tu as quelque chose à dire, ne te gêne pas. » Je lance, ne le regardant pas, je l'entends siffler et détourner la tête, un silence se crée dans le petit groupe, mais je ne m'en soucie pas.

Les ninjas rappellent les genins, nous entrons et attendons calmement, Ibiki s'approche.

« Nous allons maintenant vous dire qui continuera l'examen ! L'équipe 6 et 2 de Suna ! Les équipes 3, 9 et 1 de Kiri ! L'équipe 5 d'Oto ! L'équipe 1 de Kumo ! Les équipes 3, 5, 6, 7 et 8 de Konoha !... »

J'ouvre grand les yeux, nous sommes pris ?! J'ai à peine le temps de me retourner que je sens deux bras se perdent dans mon dos.

« -Qu-…

-JE SUIS PRIS ! AIRIN JE SUIS PRIS ! » Hurle Naruto, au bord des larmes, me serrant encore plus fort contre lui. Je souris également et lui chuchote à l'oreille.

« Oui, je suis fière de toi.» Il pouffe d'un rire nerveux et heureux et me souffle des « merci » à n'en plus finir. Je rigole avec lui et l'entoure de mes bras. Nous sommes tous les deux collés l'un contre l'autre, nos têtes cachées dans nos cous respectifs. Je me sens bien. Soudain, il recule sa tête, me fixe quelques secondes et me dépose un baiser sur la joue. Je fronce un peu les sourcils mais me laisse faire, _il a bien droit à cela,_ me dis-je.

« - Bon les amoureux vous avez fini les p'tits bisous ?! Hurle Hainé, nous taquinant.

-Nan on a pas fini, réplique Naruto, lui tirant la langue.

-Ah si moi j'ai fini. » Je me sépare de lui et toise durement Hainé qui détourne le regard. Je tourne ma tête vers mon frère qui m'ignore toujours. Bon, je pense qu'il va falloir régler ça ce soir. Mon regard croise soudainement celui de Sasuke et je m'étonne de voir un soupçon de jalousie dans ses yeux. Je hausse les sourcils et me retourne. Sakura est toute seule dans son coin et Hainé… Cette folle n'intéresserait jamais un gars comme l'Uchiha. Qu'est-ce qui pourrai bien le rendre jaloux ? Je le regarde encore et m'aperçois qu'il fixe durement Naruto qui parle, enfin essaye de parler avec mon frère qui fait toujours la tronche. Bon, bon. Oh et puis mince ! Ce sont leurs problèmes, je n'ai pas à m'en occuper !

« Que les équipes genins se rassemblent ici ! » s'écrie un ninja. Je sursaute, il m'a arrêté dans mon moment psychologique intense là ! Je suis Naruto et Hainé, et tend l'oreille, attentive.

« Ceux qui ont réussis la première étape doivent rester, les autres, ce sera l'année prochaine ! Bien, vous avez fini la première étape qui était je vous le dis tout de suite la plus facile ! La deuxième étape aura lieu dans une semaine ! Reposez-vous bien et bonne chance ! »

Je souris. « Bonne chance ». Ca, oui, il va en falloir de la chance.

* * *

**Voilà, voilà.**

Dite moi vos impressions, d'après vous, comment tout ça va se terminer? Qui gagnera? Airin gardera-t-elle son calme, qu'elle a gagné si durement? Naruto va-t-il être à la hauteur? Quel est ce regard entre Neji et Airin? Et qu'elle jalousie anime Naruto?

**_Je peux vous prévenir que cette fanfiction aura plus de 40 chapitres. Et je prévois un second volet._**

**En espèrant que ce chapitre vous a plu.**

_A une prochaine fois ! :3_


End file.
